Todo gracias a una elección
by Azaak20
Summary: Después de la 2º prueba chunnin, y después de que Kakashi no aceptara entrenarle, Naruto tampoco aceptó la propuesta de Ebisu para ser entrenado. Pensó que lo mejor sería rendirse pero no contaba con que alguién le haría una proposición mejor. Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Todo gracias a una elección (lo mío no es poner títulos a los fic, lo siento)

**Parejas: **De momento será un Naruhina, más adelante veré si incluyo alguna otra pareja.

**Resumen**: Después de acabar con la 2º prueba de los exámenes chunnin, Naruto busca a su sensei para que le ayude a entrenar solo para ser rechazado por éste. Desanimado, tampoco acepta la oferta de Ebisu y decide renunciar, hasta que alguien se cruza en su camino y le hace una proposición.

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sempai (excepto Keiko que es mía)**_

_Pensamientos_

Conversaciones

**Kyuubi**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Naruto, tengo cosas que hacer así que no puedo entrenarte este mes.

Naruto se quedó mirando a su sensei en el pasillo del hospital mientras le pedía que le entrenara para la final del examen chunnin. ¿Qué significaba que no podía entrenarle ese mes? Él tenía que entrenarle, iba a combatir contra Neji Hyuuga, el genio, el prodigio, ¡el hombre que casi mató a Hinata! Estaba seguro de que si fuera Sasuke el que le pidiera que le entrenara estaría de acuerdo sin pensarlo dos veces. Bueno, Kakashi era en realidad más propenso a pedir a Sasuke si le gustaría entrenar, como hacía siempre durante las sesiones de práctica. En ese momento fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo y señalando acusadoramente le gritó.

- ¡Aaah! ¡Lo tengo! Vas a entrenar a Sasuke ¿verdad?

Naruto ignoró las miradas de desaprobación que le enviaron dos enfermeras al oírle gritar. Probablemente esas miradas estuvieran dirigidas al hecho de que él estuviera en el hospital y no a que gritara en voz alta. Estaba seguro que aunque lo hubiese dicho en voz baja, también habría notado esas miradas de toda la gente estúpida. Sin embargo, el destello de desaprobación en el ojo visible de su sensei era mucho más doloroso que cualquier reprimenda de extraños.

¿Por qué no podía hacer orgulloso a Kakashi-sensei al igual que Sasuke-teme o Sakura-chan? No, no, Kakashi-sensei estaba orgulloso de él, era simplemente que no se lo decía con mucha frecuencia ¿no?... ¡Bah! No podía pensar cosas así, Kakashi-sensei no era como los demás profesores de la Academia, estaba orgulloso de Naruto y le importaba que se convirtiera en un buen ninja. Por supuesto que le importaba ¿no?

Pero aún así no pudo dejar de pensar que él lo estaba abandonando cuando le había pedido su ayuda para entrenar, le acababa de decir que iba a entrenar a Sasuke-teme e iba a dejar que él fuera vencido por Neji durante su combate… ¡Eso debía ser! ¡Kakashi-sensei probablemente ya había apostado a que el genio Hyuuga ganaría su pelea! Después de todo, no esperaría que él, el último de la Academia, el bocazas y sin talento derrotara al gran Neji Hyuuga.

- Vamos, no te enojes. He encontrado un profesor mucho mejor para ti que yo.

¿Un mejor maestro? ¿Quién podría ser mejor que Kakashi-sensei? Él era el ninja copia, el portador del sharingan, el hombre que sabía más de mil jutsus. No había nadie mejor que él. Pero podría preguntarle quien era aquel sensei del que estaba hablando y después tratar de convencer a su sensei que él era mejor y que debía entrenarle.

O tal vez… ¿Y si hacía caso de su sensei y aceptaba entrenar con aquel que le había elegido? Tal vez si fuera más obediente lo escucharía como a sus compañeros y estaría más orgulloso de él, a pesar de que ya estaba orgulloso de él. Pero aún así… ¿de quién estaría hablando?

- ¿Quién? –preguntó vacilante el rubio-.

- ¡Ese sería yo! –dijo una voz detrás de él-.

Naruto volvió la cabeza al escuchar una voz familiar que no podía ubicar en aquel momento. Vio a un hombre bastante alto con el pelo marrón oscuro que llevaba una camisa azul jounnin y unos pantalones también azules con vendas alrededor de sus pantorrillas. Su postura era rígida y en su rostro llevaba unas gafas de sol de montura circular. Su pelo corto estaba casi completamente cubierto por un pañuelo del mismo tono que el de su ropa y tenía su protector de frente cosido a él.

Parecía muy familiar por alguna razón y Naruto sabía que había conocido a aquel hombre en alguna parte. Espera un momento… ¡él fue el maestro de Konohamaru, el pervertido de armario! Abrió los ojos en reconocimiento cuando recordó el último encuentro que había tenido con el hombre. Este hombre tenía los mismos ojos que los demás, aquellos ojos fríos y de odio. No había manera de que le fuera a entrenar sin recibir algo a cambio, él era igual que sus antiguos maestros de Academia, excepto Iruka.

Naruto giró su cuerpo por completo y señaló al hombre indignado, con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad al ver que ese hombre fuera el que su sensei había escogido para que lo entrenara durante aquel mes. Tal vez si ese pervertido de armario se negaba a entrenarlo, Kakashi-sensei no tendría más remedio que entrenarlo.

- ¡Aaaah! ¡Tú eres el pervertido de armario!

La mandíbula del hombre se tensó ligeramente y sus dedos empujaron sus gafas de sol más arriba de la nariz, pero a parte de un simple comentario en cuanto a su educación, no hizo ningún otro comentario de ira o venganza contra Naruto por su arrebato.

¿Qué demonios? La última vez que vio a este tipo, probablemente lo habría regañado o fulminado con la mirada ¿por qué no estaba haciendo eso ahora? De cualquier forma no importaba. Ese tipo era como los demás, él no entrenaría a Naruto en serio o le entrenaría de forma equivocada a propósito. Todos menos Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei lo hicieron. Pero entonces recordó que su sensei tampoco lo había entrenado en nada normalmente y el pervertido de armario parecía que no lo odiaba abiertamente más…

_Oh… ahora lo entiendo… está actuando de forma agradable porque Kakashi-sensei está presente._

El pervertido de armario volvería a la normalidad una vez que su sensei se fuera. Así que ese era su juego… Pues no iba a funcionar, Naruto le cabrearía ahora y ese pervertido mostraría su verdadera cara. Después Kakashi-sensei se daría cuenta de que ese hombre no era bueno y no tendría más remedio que entrenarle a él también.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué este tipo va a ser mi entrenador? ¡Es más débil que yo para empezar!

¡No había manera de que ese pervertido de armario no se defendiera ante ese golpe! Naruto fue el último de su clase, y al decir que él era peor que él mismo, se enojaría. Básicamente le estaba diciendo que era un completo inútil. La última vez que Naruto se había reunido con el hombre, se enfureció cuando dijo algo similar.

¿Por qué no estaba furioso ahora? Una vez más, no hubo amonestación ni regaño, solo había una ligera mueca en el rostro del hombre donde antes había una expresión neutra. Kakashi-sensei habló entonces por primera vez desde que llegó el pervertido de armario, sin embargo aquello no era lo que estaba esperando oír.

- ¿Qué?

No había nada más. No hubo interrogatorio en la mirada de su sensei, ninguna sospecha repentina hacia el pervertido de armario, ni nada. Solamente una mirada en blanco que mostraba total indiferencia.

Su aparente indiferencia solo contribuyó a que Naruto estuviera aún más enfadado. El cuerpo del rubio temblaba entre la ira y la tristeza. En primer lugar Kakashi-sensei le dice que no puede entrenarlo, después le deja a cargo de ese pervertido de armario que le odia y ahora que estaba tratando de mostrarlo, Kakashi-sensei ni siquiera le presta atención. Aunque tal vez el hombre ya no lo odiaba más, de todas formas no había hecho nada que apuntara a esa dirección.

Bien, así que solamente tenía que seguir adelante, seguir presionando botones para que el pervertido de armario se enfadara y así mostrar a Kakashi-sensei porque él era el único que podía entrenarle.

_Tal vez si lo avergüenzo voy a demostrar lo mucho que me odia_

- Porque, ¡porque sí! La última vez, cuando usé mi Harem no jutsu contra él…

Aquella reacción por parte del pervertido hubiera sido la última que esperaba. Ebisu se puso completamente tenso y sus manos temblaban de pánico. Su mandíbula cayó ligeramente y de forma rápida se precipitó hacia él antes de que pudiera acabar su frase. En cuestión de segundos, había cubierto con su mano la boca de Naruto mientras que el otro brazo lo retenía para que no se moviera. Comenzó a agitarse rápidamente para poder escapar de aquél que le retenía.

Había estado en esa posición antes, alguien lo retenía por detrás mientras otros le daban puñetazos en el estómago y en la cara. Aunque sabía que no tenía nada que temer, ya que el Hokage enviaría a sus agresores directamente a Ibiki Morino, la respuesta a esa acción aún estaba arraigada en él. Trece años de ser atacado por matones y borrachos había dado lugar a una fobia al contacto físico, excepto sino era parte de una formación o un combate. Naruto solamente pensaba en como librarse de aquel pervertido, pero recordó que él era un jounnin. Ese hombre podía cortarle el cuello en un santiamén, al igual que el dueño de una de las tiendas de armas que lo había amenazado si volvía allí para comprar algo.

Se obligó a dejar el pánico a un lado y su mente comenzó a pensar conscientemente de nuevo.

¡Allí! ¡Allí estaba! El tipo estaba prácticamente asfixiándolo y Kakashi-sensei podía ver claramente como ese hijo de puta era igual al resto de la aldea y que no se podía contar con él para que le entrenara. Es probable que lo matara en un "accidente" durante su formación, al igual que el maestro de su primer año de Academia le dijo que le ocurriría. Así que… ¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei no estaba haciendo nada? ¿Por qué no paraba al pervertido de armario? Estaba allí, de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, solo que ahora hubo un pequeño destello de interés en su ojo ¿interés en qué? ¡Por el amor de Kami! ¡Ese pervertido estaba estrangulándolo!

- ¿Harem no jutsu? –preguntó con su acento típico vago-.

_¿Eso era en lo que estaba interesado? ¿Me estoy muriendo delante de él y solo quiere saber sobre mi Harem no jutsu?_

Con la boca cubierta, Naruto aún no podía expresar sus pensamientos enfurecidos, sin embargo Ebisu rápidamente trató de llevar aquel tema hacia otro lugar.

- Oh no, no es nada, de verdad.

Una vez dicho esto, Ebisu le quitó la mano de la boca y lo soltó, por lo que se alejó rápidamente de él. ¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei no estaba haciendo nada? Naruto entrecerró los ojos y echó una mirada a su maestro.

Lo que vio hizo que se diera cuenta de una gran verdad.

Kakashi aún no se había movido. No había movido su postura, no se había movido para darle un gesto tranquilizador, no se había movido para ayudarle. Su mirada tampoco había cambiado. No hubo brillo de protección, ningún ojo sonriente para hacerle creer que todo estaba bien… nada. Allí estaba, indiferente… completamente indiferente a lo que ocurría…una mirada aburrida…

Eso era todo ¿no? A Kakashi-sensei no le importaba. Le había traicionado al negarse ayudarle.

Sin embargo… no quería renunciar a Kakashi. Quería el respeto del hombre, quería que estuviese orgulloso de él, quería que lo mirara y le dijera a todo el mundo que él era su estudiante. Pero un último vistazo a su ojo, ese ojo indiferente a lo que estaba pasando, hizo que tomara su decisión.

- Está bien.

Kakashi dejó de prestar atención a Ebisu y su mirada se dirigió hacia Naruto. Sus cejas se ampliaron levemente antes de que volviera a su lugar habitual y su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente en un gesto de interrogatorio, pero la misma mirada aburrida aún seguía allí.

- ¿Qué fue eso Naruto? – Kakashi tenía que volver a escuchar aquello que el rubio había dicho. No era posible que su estudiante rubio aceptara algo así como así sin que luchara insistentemente para que las cosas cambiaran-.

Ebisu se encontraba en un estado similar de choque, aunque el suyo era más legible. Sus cejas estaban levantadas, su boca ligeramente abierta y su cabeza inclinada hacia Naruto, como si tratara de averiguar si había escuchado bien. Sus pensamientos eran iguales a los de Kakashi, pero con una razón diferente.

¿Por qué el niño estaba de acuerdo? La última vez que había estado con el buque del zorro, no había hecho otra cosa que burlarse de él. Por supuesto, después de pasar algún tiempo con Konohamaru se dio cuenta de que Naruto era más de lo que parecía, había sido una muy buena influencia para el nieto del Tercer Hokage y le había inculcado su deseo de trabajar duro, pero no había manera de que Naruto supiera que había cambiado su punto de vista hacia él. Lo que quería decir… había algo más que estaba sucediendo y él iba a saber por qué. No había forma de el niño simplemente dejara que fuera entrenado por alguien que creía que lo odiaba, alguien que lo había llamado un fracaso en su último encuentro.

Naruto sabía que los dos ninjas le miraban y que él no había contestado a la pregunta de Kakashi-sensei. Bajó su cabeza para que no se viesen sus ojos. No quería que Kakashi le viese así, no quería mostrarle debilidad.

Pero dolía, dolía renunciar a la esperanza de que Kakashi-sensei fuera a verlo como un igual a Sasuke-teme. Por un momento pensó en aceptar la oferta de Ebisu pero recordó que el tipo le odiaba y que seguramente estaba haciendo esto por un favor a Kakashi-sensei. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que estaba solo y que no tenía a nadie… tal vez era lo mejor renunciar.

- He dicho bien. No hace falta que me entrenes este mes, ni tampoco el pervertido de armario. Tengo a alguien en mente que podrá entrenarme así que lo mejor será que me vaya, estaré bien –y sin esperar una respuesta, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia la entrada del hospital-.

Kakashi y Ebisu miraban en silencio como el muchacho se alejaba en silencio. Cada uno de ellos se encontraba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos relacionados con el gritón rubio. Era muy inquietante que no hubiese actuado como un bocazas en la última parte de la conversación, y ninguno de los ninjas estaba muy seguro de qué hacer.

Ebisu observó al muchacho vestido de naranja doblar una esquina del vestíbulo, con una expresión de confusión y curiosidad. Sabía que algo importante había sucedido y él sabía a ciencia cierta que se debía a su sensei Kakashi.

- ¿Qué esta pasando Kakashi?

Kakashi, mientras su rostro seguía mostrando la misma mirada aburrida, estaba experimentando una mezcla de sentimientos, en las cuales giraba la culpa y el arrepentimiento. Sabía por qué el niño estaba molesto, es comprensible. Naruto le había pedido formación y había sido rechazado. Fue penoso… sin embargo, haber visto a Naruto actuando así… nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Normalmente gritaba y se quejaba durante horas, hasta que se daba cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada. Aquella reacción lo había dejado sin palabras.

Sin embargo, Kakashi realmente quería ayudarle, él sabía que necesitaba ayuda si no quería quedar en ridículo con el genio Hyuuga, es por eso que había acudido al salón jounnin para pedir que alguien entrenara al rubio mientras él ayudaba a Sasuke. Sorprendentemente, Ebisu se ofreció como voluntario. Todos en aquel salón se habían sorprendido, ya fuera porque Kakashi estaba entregando a uno de sus alumnos a otra persona para algo tan importante como el examen chunnin, que no le hacía sentir mejor de lo que estaba haciendo, o porque Ebisu fue el que había accedido a entrenarle. El hombre había dicho durante años que el chico carecía de valor, que era un fracaso y que solo era cuestión de tiempo que el Kyuubi influyera en su mente para terminar su venganza.

Kakashi había esperado a alguna otra persona para entrenar al chico, ya que sospechaba de Ebisu. Sin embargo, nadie más se había ofrecido como voluntario por lo que no había tenido más remedio que aceptarlo. Le había preguntado el por qué quería entrenarle y solamente le había dicho que "_He visto algo en él que no muchos tienen"_. Después de eso se había negado a decir nada más. Al parecer el jounnin parecía sincero en su deseo de formar a Naruto y Kakashi aún se preguntaba qué demonios había querido decir aquel hombre con aquello.

Sin embargo eso no evitó que aquellos pensamientos de culpa y arrepentimiento siguieran en su cabeza.

Sasuke necesitaba su formación por muchas razones. Iba contra Gaara del Desierto, un muchacho que había matado a una docena de personas en el segundo examen y que no dudaría en matar a Sasuke si era necesario. Kakashi se lo debía al chico como su jounnin-sensei o por lo menos entrenarlo para que sobreviviera al partido.

En segundo lugar, si Orochimaru efectivamente le hubiese prometido poder a Sasuke, debía demostrarle que podía ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para matar a su hermano si se quedaba en la hoja. Luego estaba el hecho de que también se lo debía a Obito, debía ayudar a su último pariente vivo. Por último, el Consejo de Ancianos esperaba que el último Uchiha estuviera preparado para convertirse en chunnin en el próximo mes y que llegase a la final. Además, esperaban que el ninja copia le ayudara.

Una de las razones por las que no entrenaba a los dos era, aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie y menos ante Naruto, que él creía que Naruto simplemente no estaba preparado para convertirse en chunnin. Era demasiado imprudente, demasiado bocazas y no tenía talento para sobrevivir si se le mandaba en misiones solitarias. Sabía que si el rubio perdía en los exámenes chunnin sería un golpe bajo para su autoestima, pero si eso servía para mantenerlo con vida y fuera del camino de los demás hasta que estuviera listo para aprender a convertirse en ninja, entonces valdría la pena. Kakashi sabía que eso sería lo mejor. En ese momento recordó que Ebisu le había hecho una pregunta y decidió no prestarle atención. Sabía que aquello había sido una rabieta de Naruto y que pronto buscaría a Ebisu para que le ayudase con su formación.

No te preocupes Ebisu, es solo una pequeña rabieta. Estoy seguro que en cuanto se le pase, irá a buscarte para que le ayudes a entrenar. Solo tienes que esperar a que él venga a ti –y dicho esto, Kakashi se dio la vuelta y echó a andar de nuevo hacia la habitación de Sasuke. Necesitaba encontrar a un medico-nin o una enfermera que despertara a su alumno inconsciente-.

Ebisu permaneció allí durante unos segundos más, hasta que se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. No se dio cuenta que una sombra que llevaba observándoles durante un tiempo, desapareció por el camino al que se había dirigido anteriormente el rubio.

* * *

A Kakashi-sensei no le importaba.

Tan pronto como él estaba fuera del hospital, Naruto empujó chakra en sus piernas y dio un salto a la parte superior de un edificio al otro lado de la calle. Tenía que alejarse de allí, de todos y estar solo. No podía dejar que la gente le viese triste y mucho menos que lo viese llorar. El sentía que los ojos le picaban cuando un pensamiento se repetía en su mente.

A Kakashi-sensei no le importaba.

Corrió y saltó por encima de las muchas casas, tiendas y calles hasta que llegó a los campos de entrenamiento en el otro extremo del pueblo, intentando mantener que las gotas saladas abandonaran sus ojos.

A Kakashi-sensei no le importaba.

Naruto llegó a un gran prado y siguió corriendo, a pesar de que no había nadie cerca. Llegó a una pendiente de aquel prado y empezó a correr hasta la pequeña colina, con ardor en sus ojos y ahora las lágrimas cayendo. Con su visión borrosa, no se dio cuenta de la piedra que sobresalía de la tierra. Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba de bruces en la hierba y la tierra, con todo su cuerpo estirado y temblando.

A Kakashi-sensei no le importaba.

Naruto decidió quedarse allí tumbado, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Kakashi-sensei no quería enseñarle, fue muy claro hoy. La aprobación de su sensei significaba más para él que cualquier otra cosa, y con desgarradora aceptación, se dio cuenta de que nunca había sido aceptado.

Debido que a Kakashi-sensei no le importaba.

Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le importaba a Kakashi-sensei? Siempre intentó esforzarse muy duro, y aunque él no tenía el sharingan, no era un genio y tenía problemas con su control de chakra, tenía cierta habilidad y le sobraba determinación. Eso fue algo que vale la pena ¿no? ¿No lo decía aquel hombre de spandex verde todo el rato? ¿Qué un genio del trabajo duro era mejor a uno natural?

Entonces ¿por qué?

Kakashi-sensei le había dicho que eran un buen equipo. Kakashi había dicho que él siempre se preocupaba por sus compañeros. Eso era en lo que él y Kakashi estaban de acuerdo. Eran compañeros, profesor y estudiantes sí, pero todavía eran compañeros. Así que… ¿por qué Kakashi no le ayudaba? Él era parte del equipo, formó parte del equipo 7…

Así que ¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei siempre le daba esa mirada de orgullo a Sasuke-teme? Eso era todo lo que él quería, podría haber sido una mirada de falso orgullo incluso, pero solo quería pensar que estaba haciendo algo bien por una vez. Solo quería que lo felicitara alguna vez, que le dijera que estaba haciendo las cosas bien por una vez, que solo le dijera "buen trabajo, Naruto".

Estaba tan envuelto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de unos pasos no muy lejos de él.

De repente, pensamientos de todas las palabras que su sensei había dicho desde que se conocieron saltaron a su mente.

"_Eres lento Naruto"._

"_No esperaba que te congelaras así, Naruto"_

"_¿No eres un poco raro en comparación con el resto?"_

"_Naruto, presta atención, tal vez puedas aprender algo"_

"_Parece que el que tiene mejor control de chakra es Sakura, bien hecho"_

"_Sus movimientos desperdician demasiada energía"_

"_Felicidades por despertar el sharingan, Sasuke"_

"_Naruto, necesitas trabajar tu control de chakra"_

"_Bueno Naruto, fuiste el que peor lo hizo de los tres, por tanto eres el que esta atado"_

"_Los más débiles son los primeros que se quejan"_

"_No caigas en una trampa obvia, idiota"_

Cada recuerdo que tenía, cada vez que Kakashi no le ayudaba, cada vez que Sakura-chan le dio un puñetazo, cada vez que Sasuke-teme le eclipsaba… todo aquello se repetía como un disco rayado en su cabeza. Ahora las lágrimas se habían detenido, pero la sensación de tristeza y rabia aún seguía allí.

De pronto se puso en pie y gritó al cielo, dejando salir toda su ira, tristeza y frustración. Cuando acabó de gritar, se arrancó el protector de la frente y la estrelló contra el suelo. También arrancó su bolsa de equipo y la tiró colina abajo.

- ¡Si no querías entrenarme para ser un ninja desde el principio porque no me lo dijiste Kakashi-sensei! ¡Si no querías que estuviese en tu equipo desde el principio por qué coño no me lo dijiste!

Después de aquel arrebato, su voz adquirió un tono más suave, un tono que la mayoría de los que le conocían no hubieran creído ser posible que pudiera tener.

- Hubiera sido más fácil de esa manera. Estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Podría haber manejado eso. Yo habría sabido que pensarían en mí como un fracaso. No era necesario hacerme pensar que algún día podrías estar orgulloso de mí… Hubiera sido mucho más fácil…

- Siempre creí que Naruto Uzumaki deseaba convertirse en Hokage y que nunca se rendía por muchos obstáculos que tuviera delante ¿o acaso me equivoco? –dijo una voz femenina detrás de él-.

Naruto giró su cabeza rápidamente y vio a una chica que tendría la edad de su maestro Iruka, de pelo negro largo y ojos azules cristalinos mirándole con una sonrisa comprensiva. Vestía de una forma un poco extraña. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes y por encima un chaleco negro abrochado, también de tirantes, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Unos pantalones negros que le llegaban un poco por encima de la rodilla y una especie de falda negra por encima, que por delante era más corta que sus pantalones y por detrás casi llegaba hasta sus pies. También llevaba unos guantes y unas botas negras y su protector de la hoja se encontraba atado a su brazo izquierdo, con una cinta roja. Llevaba la bolsa de equipo atada a su pierna derecha, aunque aquella falda también tenía varios bolsillos en los que seguramente llevaría cosas. Después de mirarle durante unos segundos más, se atrevió a contestar a lo que había dicho aquella chica.

- ¿Quién… quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?

- ¿Yo? –dijo acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado, cosa que le dieron ganas de salir corriendo- puedes llamarme Keiko y voy a ser tu sensei este mes.

* * *

He aquí mi nueva historia! Un Naruhina, pero advierto que tardará un poco en desarrollarse, Naruto no se va a enamorar de ella espontáneamente ni porque se da un golpe en la cabeza…

Quiero hacer una historia en la que se vea que Naruto madura poco a poco con una persona que le presta toda su atención y en la que se hace más fuerte cuando realmente alguien le entrena en serio.

Se que muchos pueden odiarme por lo de Kakashi pero en esta historia Kakashi se dará cuenta de que, en realidad, nunca se a preocupado por conocer a sus estudiantes y será de la forma más dura.

El personaje de Keiko es una invención mía que me gusta incluir en mis fic. En el otro que estoy escribiendo actualmente (Dimensión Paralela), Keiko es la hermana de Naruto y su aspecto físico es distinto. En ese fic, Keiko será una de las personas que guíen a Naruto en su camino y su aspecto físico es igual al de Tifa en el Advent Children, excepto sus ojos.

No voy a dejar, en ningún momento, el fic de Dimensión Paralela y espero que a éste también le den una oportunidad.

Me despido hasta la próxima!

Un besazo! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Todo gracias a una elección (lo mío no es poner títulos a los fic, lo siento)

**Parejas: **De momento será un Naruhina, más adelante veré si incluyo alguna otra pareja.

**Resumen**: Después de acabar con la 2º prueba de los exámenes chunnin, Naruto busca a su sensei para que le ayude a entrenar solo para ser rechazado por éste. Desanimado, tampoco acepta la oferta de Ebisu y decide renunciar, hasta que alguien se cruza en su camino y le hace una proposición.

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sempai (excepto Keiko que es mía)**_

_Pensamientos_

Conversaciones

**Kyuubi**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

- ¿Quién… quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?

- ¿Yo? –dijo acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado, cosa que le dieron ganas de salir corriendo- puedes llamarme Keiko y voy a ser tu sensei este mes.

* * *

Naruto se quedó mirando a la chica que se había sentado a su lado con sorpresa. Aquella chica había aparecido de la nada y prácticamente le estaba diciendo que iba a ser su sensei durante aquel mes. Durante unos segundos, su mente quedó en blanco sin poder asimilar aquella noticia y solo reaccionó cuando volvió a escuchar su voz.

Por supuesto si tu quieres, no te voy a obligar –dijo mirándole a los ojos- pero necesitas entrenar para la final y para ello necesitas a alguien que te ayude con tu entrenamiento así que yo me ofrezco para hacerlo –terminó con una gran sonrisa-.

No entendía porque aquella chica se ofrecía para ser su sensei ¿es qué acaso no sabía quien era él? ¡Él era el idiota, el bocazas, el fracaso… pero sobretodo él era el "mocoso-kyuubi" o el "niño demonio"! Nunca nadie se había ofrecido voluntariamente para ayudarle en algo, excepto Iruka-sensei y él no tenía mucho tiempo libre debido a sus clases, y mucho menos sin nada a cambio ¿Acaso era una trampa? ¿Quería burlarse de él? En ese momento se acordó de lo que estaba haciendo antes de que ella apareciera… ¡Le había visto llorar! Seguramente se estaría burlando de él ahora y solo quería seguir burlándose de él. Después iría a contarlo a todo el mundo y toda la aldea se reiría de él. Ahora, a parte de lidiar con el odio y el temor diario, también tendría que hacerlo con sus burlas. Lo peor sería cuando se enteraran los nueve novatos, si no se burlaban ya suficiente con su desempeño en la Academia, ahora lo harían con más razón. Ahora sí tendrían razones para llamarle fracaso.

Se dio cuenta de que la chica seguía allí mirándole con… ¿preocupación? ¡Nah! Seguramente solo pensaba en lo raro que era y se estaría replanteando retirar su invitación pero… ¿por qué se la había ofrecido en primer lugar? Seguía sin poder entenderlo… pero aquella chica no le había dirigido ninguna mirada de odio o repulsión desde un principio y parecía sincera al decirle que quería ayudarle. Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad para que le explicase por qué se estaba ofreciendo a ayudar al "mocoso-Kyuubi" desinteresadamente y por qué, en primer lugar, se preocupaba por su formación como ninja.

- ¿Por qué quieres entrenarme? –preguntó con cautela-.

- Porque tienes potencial y porque necesitas ayuda –dijo tranquilamente como si fuera algo obvio-.

- ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? –preguntó queriendo saber si quería ayudarle aunque tuviera a Kyuubi sellado en su interior. Tal vez ella no lo sabía…-.

- Uh. Naruto Uzumaki, estudiante de Hatake-san en el Equipo 7. Tus compañeros son Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Considerado el peor estudiante de la Academia de tu generación y uno de los mayores bromistas de Konoha. Si a lo que te refieres es sobre si se de tu… digamos "inquilino" entonces sí, lo se y me da absolutamente igual. Tú no escogiste ser el carcelero de nadie y me enorgullece ser lo bastante inteligente como para distinguir al preso de la cárcel, al contrario de los aldeanos y muchos shinobis…

- Entonces si no te importa… si sabes quien soy… ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Te ha mandado Kakashi-sensei a entrenarme?

- Lo hago porque quiero ayudarte y no, el baka de tu sensei no me ha mandado –dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto- creo que tienes potencial y no porque tengas sellado nada. Creo que nadie te ha ayudado a sacar tu verdadero potencial, así que yo te ayudaré a demostrar que puedes ser igual o mejor que cualquier otro shinobi y que puedes patear el culo fácilmente a ese Hyuuga genio en un mes.

Naruto se quedó mirando sorprendido a la chica mientras le daba las razones por las que quería entrenarle. Nunca nadie le había dicho que tenía potencial para ser un gran shinobi y eso hizo que se ruborizara un poco. Solo Sandaime-jiji le había dicho una vez que esperaba grandes cosas de él, pero aquello era distinto ¿no? Ella había dicho que no tenía que ver con Kyuubi y tampoco le consideraba un demonio ni el mismo Kyuubi, solo el carcelero… dio un suspiro de alivio… no había mucha gente que pensara igual.

Keiko miraba como el chico confiaba lentamente el ella. No sabía si Hatake sabía que el chico tenía más inseguridades de las que aparentaba, ya fuera por su condición o por la forma que le habían tratado a lo largo de su vida, pero si él lo sabía realmente deberían retirarlo como el sensei del chico. Cuando había llegado a donde se encontraba y lo había encontrado llorando y gritando se había sorprendido. Había conocido al muchacho antes, ya que ella había sido algunas veces una de sus guardias Anbus y aunque no había interactuado con él, le había parecido agradable. En un principio creyó que el chico llevaba una máscara para ocultar sus emociones pero después de un tiempo comenzó a pensar que el muchacho se comportaba así porque le daba igual lo que dijeran de él. Ahora había comprobado de primera mano que llevaba una máscara, y muy buena por cierto, para ocultar su dolor. Con el tiempo aquello no sería bueno y no estaba muy segura de si quería estar en la aldea el día que finalmente explotara.

Maldijo a Hatake una vez más. Aquel hombre no parecía haberse sentado nunca a hablar con su alumno para ayudarle y estaba seguro de que él sabía de todo aquello. Como su sensei, debería haberse sentado con él, haberle dado algunos consejos sobre cómo lidiar con todo aquello y escuchar los problemas que tenía el chico, aunque tal y como había actuado el hombre en el hospital… negó con la cabeza. Estaba claro que le daba igual, rechazar el entrenamiento de su alumno para entrenar a otro cuando sabía que el muchacho había sido rechazado constantemente toda su vida… bastardo.

Pensó en el sueño que tenía el chico con ser algún día Hokage. Realmente no pensaba que la aldea mereciera un Hokage como él, no porque él no pudiera conseguirlo sino porque no pensaba que la aldea lo mereciera. Toda su vida lo habían tratado como escoria y el chico quería seguir protegiéndolos a todos… era increíble y algo estúpido. No dudaba en que si se esforzaba podría llegar a conseguirlo, el Yondaime había sido un huérfano y, aunque fue considerado un genio, había escuchado que trabajó muy duro para que la gente lo reconociera. Además ese chico tenía algo… no sabía muy bien como explicarlo. Aunque estaba segura de que sería un buen Hokage si estudiara más, se centraba más y usara más su cabeza no creía que el muchacho comenzara a tratar a la gente con más respeto. Sabía que él era el único en llamar al Hokage, viejo y que tenía tendencia a faltar constantemente el respeto… sería divertido verlo en una reunión con el Consejo, estaba segura de que no le presionarían tanto como lo hacen con el Sandaime.

- Naruto ¿por qué quieres ser Hokage? –preguntó la chica con curiosidad-.

- Quiero que todo el mundo me reconozca por ser quien soy y no por el Kyuubi. Además quiero proteger la aldea… pero no se si me aceptarán algún día.

Ahí estaba. La aceptación. Realmente el chico soñaba con que algún día todo el mundo lo aceptaría totalmente por ser quién era pero ella sabía que aquello nunca se haría realidad. No todo el mundo lo vería más allá de su propia ignorancia y al parecer nunca le habían hablado de aquello. Tal vez, con el tiempo, la gente cambiara su opinión sobre él y comenzara a respetarle pero no lo haría todo el mundo. El chico debería saberlo ya que seguir soñando con ello, a la larga, sería algo que no le dejaría vivir. Maldijo en silencio al Yondaime por haberle dado aquella carga al chico sin asegurarse de que alguien cuidaría de él, maldijo a la aldea por su ignorancia y por culpar a un chico que, prácticamente les había salvado de la ira del Kyuubi aquella noche, no había elegido ser salvador de nadie y maldijo de nuevo a Hatake por no saber ser un buen sensei para él. Sabía que antes de comenzar a entrenarle, debía ayudarle emocionalmente pero nunca pensó que sería a ese nivel. Debía asegurarse de que el chico siguiera los sueños correctos y luchar por su felicidad antes y no por la de los demás, sobretodo si eran de los aldeanos ingratos que nunca le iban a aceptar o incluso a ayudar. Si no, al final, acabaría por autodestruirse él mismo.

- Naruto –dijo lentamente mientras el chico miraba atento lo que tenía que decirle- se que lo voy a decirte va a dolerte, pero te lo diré porque es lo mejor para ti. No todo el mundo va a aceptarte algún día –dijo mientras el chico bajaba la cabeza triste y ella se moría el labio inferior- no todo el mundo verá más allá de su propia ignorancia. Si quieres ser Hokage hazlo por la gente que ya te ha reconocido –dijo mientras el chico volvía a levantar la cabeza con incredulidad- debes mirar por aquellos que te respetan por ser quien eres. Algún día mucha gente cambiará la opinión que tiene sobre ti ya sea por que ellos se dan cuenta o porque tú cambiarás su mente. No busques con tanto ahínco el reconocimiento de todos porque a la larga los resultados de tu sueño podrían dolerte más. Es mejor luchar por aquellos que te aprecian ya que ellos también lucharán por ti, pero no luches por aquellos que te odian porque podrían traicionarte y nunca te darán las gracias por ello. Protege a todo el mundo, pero no defiendas y luches por aquellos que te odian ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

Naruto se quedó mirando a los ojos cristalinos de la chica mientras pensaba en aquello que le había dicho. Tenía razón ¿Por qué luchar por gente que deseaba que estuviera muerto? Podría luchar sí, pero para proteger aquello que tenía ¿no? Sandaime-jiji, Iruka-sensei, los dueños del establecimiento de ramen, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, los nueve novatos, sus senseis… ellos eran sus amigos y ya tenía su reconocimiento ¿A quién le importaba lo que pensaran los aldeanos idiotas? Como decía aquella chica, tal vez nunca llegaran a aceptarle del todo, pero ¿y los novatos, sus amigos? Ellos no sabían su secreto y tal vez algún día tendría que contárselo. ¿Seguirían siendo sus amigos o lo rechazarían como el resto de la aldea? Tenía miedo aquello, de estar completamente solo de nuevo pero ¿Iba a estarlo de nuevo? Tenía a Iruka-sensei, a los dueños de Ichiraku's, a Sandaime-jiji, a Kakashi-sensei… y ahora a ella ¿no? Sin embargo…

- ¿Qué pasa… qué pasa con aquellos que no saben mi secreto? –preguntó nervioso- ¿Qué pasa si un día lo saben y me rechazan aunque haya luchado por ellos? No quiero que me odien… tengo… tengo miedo de volver a estar completamente solo.

- Naruto –dijo la chica mientras le miraba a los ojos- no puedo asegurarte nada pero no creo que les importe –dijo mientras la miraba con esperanza- ellos ya te conocen y saben cómo eres en realidad por lo que te aceptarán y no les importará. No creo que cambien de opinión ni dejen de respetarte por ello, en todo caso su respeto por ti será mayor. Si cambiaran de opinión sobre ti entonces nunca habrán sido verdaderos amigos y serán igual de ignorantes al resto. Los amigos están para lo bueno y lo malo pero sobretodo están ahí para apoyarse en los momentos difíciles y ofrecerte ayuda cuando la necesites.

Sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. Tal vez hubiera esperanza para que sus amigos lo aceptaran tal y como era y no le odiarían por ser algo que él no eligió, al contrario que los aldeanos. Muchas veces maldijo al Yondaime en secreto por la carga que le había dejado, aunque él aún lo consideraba como alguien digno de admiración. Muchas veces se había preguntado por qué lo había elegido a él y no a otro que tuviera una familia, tal vez era mucho más fácil escoger a un huérfano que decirle a su familia que su hijo debía ser el contenedor de aquella bestia, ya que podrían haberse negado a que lo hiciera. Sandaime-jiji dijo que el último deseo del Yondaime fue que lo reconociesen como un héroe pero nadie había respetado su deseo. Todo el mundo le había rechazado y nadie había estado allí para ayudarle. En ese momento se acordó de su sensei Kakashi. También el hombre le había abandonado a su suerte en la final del examen chunnin, aún sabiendo que necesitaba ayuda, y por si fuera poco le había puesto de sensei a un hombre que le odiaba y que hacía unos meses le había dicho que era un fracaso que nunca llegaría a nada. Acaso… ¿Kakashi-sensei también le odiaba o le consideraba un fracaso? Odiarlo… no pero tal vez si lo considerara un fracaso ¿Tenía que ganarse su reconocimiento o dejarlo pasar? Dolía que no le aceptara y realmente quería que estuviera orgulloso de él como su estudiante ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

- ¿Qué pasa… qué pasa con Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó mientras la chica hacía una mueca de disgusto al escuchar su nombre- ¿Debo ganarme su reconocimiento? ¿Realmente me reconoce por ser su alumno o también me odia como los demás y lo oculta porque no tiene más remedio que aguantarme en su equipo? ¿Debo renunciar a él?

Keiko había estado preparada para esa pregunta desde hacía un rato y sabía que en estos momentos tenía toda la atención de Naruto. La verdad es que era extraño tener al chico tan centrado en sus palabras cuando había oído que el chico escapaba de la Academia para hacer algún tipo de travesura solo porque se aburría. Tal vez escapaba de la Academia simplemente porque no recibía la atención necesaria y la buscaba de otra manera. En ese momento Keiko habló despacio y con claridad, asegurándose que Naruto entendiese a la perfección lo que tenía que decirle.

- Naruto, como te he dicho antes, habrá gente que no vea más allá de su propia ignorancia y nunca te acepte. Otros, que acepten lo que tienes sellado pero te vean como un fracaso y algunos pocos que te vean como realmente eres. Un chico con gran potencial y unas increíbles ganas de aprender a ser un buen ninja –dijo mientras el chico se ruborizaba completamente- ahora dime, ¿Dónde ubicarías a tu sensei?

- Supongo… -dijo con sus ojos entrecerrados, mientras miraba al horizonte- supongo que él entraría en el segundo grupo ¿no? Quiero decir a él no le importa por tanto ¿debo renunciar a él o ganarme su reconocimiento? –preguntó directamente mirándola a los ojos con seriedad-.

Keiko se sorprendió al mirar los ojos de Naruto. La mirada vacía y de desesperanza había desaparecido para convertirse en una mirada penetrante que parecía mirar dentro de su alma. De pronto, unos recuerdos de su juventud pasaron por su mente. Era un recuerdo de otro rubio, con aquellos mismos ojos azules penetrantes que parecían saber todos tus pecados y malas acciones.

Los ojos del Cuarto Hokage.

Por un segundo, Keiko se olvidó de que era Naruto el que la miraba y no el Yondaime. Había visto aquellos ojos una vez, cuando aún era una estudiante en la Academia. Cuando tenía 7 años había descubierto un libro sobre sellos que tenía su padre guardado y lo había estudiado por interés. Pronto descubrió que tenía talento y comenzó a hacer sus propios sellos por diversión. Un día de aburrimiento en la Academia, cuando tenía 9 años, su sensei la había descubierto haciendo una etiqueta de explosión y le hecho una gran bronca ya que, un descuido de su parte, podría haber hecho que volara la Academia con todo el mundo dentro. Ella había intentado quitarle aquella preocupación asegurándole que llevaba años haciendo eso y que nunca había tenido ningún problema pero él la llevó directamente ante el Hokage. El Sandaime estaba también allí y le dio una conferencia de por qué no debía hacer aquellas cosas, que era muy joven, que debía tener supervisión de un adulto… el Yondaime había estado revisando su etiqueta. Después, se acercó a ella y mirándola con aquellos ojos azules que daban la sensación de que podía leer su alma, le preguntó si lo había hecho ella y quien le había enseñado. Supo al instante que no podía mentirle y le explicó lo del libro. El Yondaime le había dicho que no lo volviese hacer y también le había asegurado que tenía un gran talento y que si tenía alguna duda sobre algo, que fuera a preguntarle a él o a Jiraiya-sama y le ayudarían. Muy poca gente tenía talento para los sellos. Desde aquel entonces, había ido varias veces a visitarlos para que les explicase alguna duda.

Parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que Naruto seguía mirándole con aquellos ojos, esperando su respuesta. Se preguntó si aquel chico tenía una conexión con el Yondaime más allá del Kyuubi pero apartó aquellos pensamientos a un lado y se centró en darle la respuesta al chico. Ahora tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

- Naruto, creo que tengo una idea sobre ello ¿Quieres oírlo? –dijo mientras él asentía con la cabeza- Creo que Hatake-san no te odia de ninguna manera, ni está cegado por el odio pero creo que, como todos los genios, tiene una mente estrecha ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? –dijo mientras veía como el muchacho negaba con la cabeza- Veras, cuando un "genio" cree algo, nunca cambia esa creencia a menos que "otro genio" les diga lo contrario. Son demasiado orgullosos para admitir que estaban equivocados, aunque sea algo obvio. Por ejemplo, Hatake-san te habrá etiquetado como alguien que no tiene talento alguno debido a tu registro en la Academia y a pesar de que puedes realizar el Kage bunshin a un nivel que rivaliza con el Hokage, probablemente piense que sea el chakra del Kyuubi el que te este ayudando, por tanto él cree que su primera hipótesis sigue siendo correcta, que es la de que no tienes ningún talento.

- Pero ese no es el Kyuubi, soy todo yo. Yo se cuando estoy usando el chakra del Kyuubi, la última vez fue en el puente cuando… -pero dejó de hablar rápidamente y se estremeció. No quería recordar aquella lucha ya que se acordaba de Haku. Haku fue una de las pocas personas que supo entenderle, sabía lo que era la verdadera soledad. No quería recordad como fue su muerte a manos de Kakashi-.

- De todos modos es lo que probablemente piensa. Y así, hasta que otro genio le demuestre lo contrario, tenderá a no preocuparse ni será digno de su tiempo. Por tanto, vamos a demostrarle lo contrario. Vencerás al genio Hyuuga en un mes a partir de ahora y te entrenaré para ser un ninja que es algo que Hatake-san debería haber hecho desde hace tiempo. Así que dime ¿aceptas?

Toda esta situación, toda aquella conversación, Naruto nunca habría pensado ni en un millón de años que pudiera estar sucediendo. Había pensado al principio que lo mejor sería renunciar a ser ninja ya que sabía que él no podría avanzar sin ayuda y aunque había estado dispuesto a trabajar duro para cumplir sus metas, sin el entrenamiento adecuado de un supervisor, iba a ser imposible. Pero ahora… ahora tenía a alguien que iba a ayudarle a mejorar, que iba a enseñarle nuevos jutsus, que iba a enseñarle un estilo de taijutsu real… alguien que le iba a enseñar a ser verdadero ninja.

- ¡Acepto! –gritó entusiasmado de nuevo, mientras la chica le regalaba una sonrisa-.

- Naruto, este mes será difícil y mi entrenamiento será duro pero te aseguro que te convertirás en un ninja nuevo ¿Vas a seguir mis órdenes y mis consejos sin dudarlo Naruto? Voy a convertirte en un adulto y un asesino, porque eso es lo que un shinobi es ¿aceptas eso? ¿Vas a luchar en las peleas que puedes ganar y a retirarte en las que sabes que vas a perder? ¿Vas a escuchar a tu mente y no en tu instinto cuando estés en un combate? Seguir tu instinto esta bien, pero no debes confiar plenamente en ello ¿Estas dispuesto a esforzarte por ser un shinobi mejor?

- ¡Acepto Keiko-sensei! ¡Te prometo que me esforzaré y haré lo que me digas! –dijo sin dudarlo ni temblar-.

Keiko vio la determinación en los ojos de aquel chico y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Asintió y se levantó mientras veía como su nuevo alumno también se levantaba sonriendo feliz. Era hora de que comenzara a darle los primeros consejos.

- Puedes llamarme Kei-sensei si prefieres, es mucho más cómodo. Bien Naruto, vamos a comenzar mañana con el entrenamiento ya que debo mirar los registros de tus misiones para saber en qué debo entrenarte, sin embargo quiero que vayas a Ichiraku's a las 7 para que podamos seguir hablando. Te contaré más cosas sobre mí y quiero saber qué paso durante la segunda prueba del examen chunnin, sin embargo ahora te diré unos consejos que quiero que escuches y pienses.

- ¿De qué se trata Kei-sensei? –preguntó deseoso de que le dijese algo-.

- No sonrías si no quieres hacerlo y tampoco escondas tus emociones detrás de una máscara, por lo menos cuando estés delante de mí. Quítate de la cabeza ese enamoramiento que tienes con la chica Haruno y deja de comer ramen a todas horas ¿entendido?

- ¿Por… por qué? –preguntó en shock. No…no lo entendía. Si él no sonreía, la gente le preguntaría que le pasaba, si él no sonreía la gente se preguntaría que le pasaba y si él no sonreía la gente temería lo peor. ¿Por qué Keiko-sensei le aconsejaba que no lo hiciera? ¿Y qué pasaba con Sakura-chan y el ramen?

- Debido a que ¿qué quieres que la gente reconozca, a usted o a lo que piensan que es usted? No es saludable que alguien oculte sus sentimientos todo el tiempo. Algún día explotarás y podrías hacer daño a mucha gente ¿Y cómo crees que reaccionará la gente si piensan que has estado mintiéndoles todo el rato?

Aquellas palabras de su nueva sensei le golpearon duro ¿Realmente les estaba mintiendo al sonreír todo el rato? Muy en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón, pero eso no evitó que tuviera miedo. No quería que sus amigos siempre pensaran que podía estar contento y con una gran sonrisa pero… ¿Cuántos amigos podía perder si dejaba de sonreír? No quería que todos le dejaran y… ¡No! ¡No podía pensar así! Si la gente no lo aceptaba sin una sonrisa entonces… entonces… ¡entonces no valía la pena ser su amigo! Si. Si no les gustaba el verdadero él, entonces no merecía la pena.

Además él era Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage futuro, que había llegado lejos por él mismo y que podría seguir haciéndolo si era necesario y ahora llegaría lejos más rápido gracias a Kei-sensei.

Pero entonces ¿qué pasaba con Sakura-chan y con el ramen? Bueno, había decidido confiar en su nueva sensei ya que no mucha gente le sonreía y lo trataba como a un igual y tal vez mejoraría mucho más rápido si seguía sus consejos. Además le había prometido que los seguiría ¿no? Y él siempre cumplía sus promesas, era su nindo. Sonriendo ligeramente y con gran determinación, decidió seguir aquellos consejos.

- Lo entiendo.

- Entonces te veré mas tarde Naruto –y la chica desapareció en un remolino de hojas-.

* * *

Con un sonido de frustración, Keiko arrojó los documentos a la mesa que estaba llena de documentos y se llevó las manos a las sienes para darse un ligero masaje.

No había nada. Nada. Ni una sola cosa en los expedientes e informes de Naruto y sus misiones que le diese una pista de por donde debía comenzar a entrenar al chico. Solo había una nota en la que se decía que había luchado contra un oponente de nivel chunnin alto utilizando el chakra del Kyuubi y que usaba mucho el kage bunshin. No tendría más remedio que empezar desde el principio. Por un lado era bueno ya que podía moldearlo de una mejor manera pero por otro lado acababa de descubrir que su formación bajo Hatake era inexistente… empezaba a odiar a aquel hombre por ser tan incompetente y el respeto que tenía por el ninja copia se estaba esfumando. Más tarde iría a ver al Hokage para tener una pequeña charla y preguntarle cual sería el castigo si lo mandaba al hospital unos cuantos meses.

Había visto también el video del partido preliminar de Naruto. El uso de los clones de sombra y las transformaciones le había hecho pensar que el muchacho tenía cerebro en algún sitio, aunque la forma de ganar era del todo menos previsible, había estado riendo durante unos minutos. Tal vez el chico tenía demasiadas distracciones como para pensar lógicamente, sobretodo con la chica Haruno… era denigrante verle como un cervatillo detrás de ella y por lo que su antiguo compañero de equipo, Iruka, le había comentado… bueno, llevaba varios años haciéndolo. Tenía que asegurarse que el chico se diera cuenta de que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero eso ahora no importaba. Su nuevo alumno tenía que aprender bastantes cosas en un mes y repasó mentalmente una lista en la que él tenía que mejorar: Taijutsu, ninjutsu y control de chakra. No se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a hablar en voz alta.

- Primero hay que mejorar su control de chakra… por tanto lo primero que debería aprender sería caminar sobre el agua, aunque puedo enseñarle el Hatha Yoga para que aprenda a equilibrar tanto su chakra como el del Kyuubi… Bueno, se puede llegar a tardar bastante tiempo, tal vez años, pero si pudiera llegar a unificarse y conseguir que tenga un equilibrio… Bueno, ya veré. Su taijutsu es totalmente inexistente, se deja llevar totalmente por su instinto… ¿Qué coño ha estado enseñándole ese Hatake? ¡Ha mandado a un chico a un examen chunnin cuando solo podía hacer el Kage bunshin! Tengo que hablar con el Hokage sobre esto para que me lo explique mejor… Bien a lo que vamos ¿Qué estilo de taijutsu le vendría mejor? ¿Goken? No. El mejor en esa área es Maito Gai y dudo que enseñe a un estudiante de su rival… ¿Aikido? No… demasiado suave… um… creo que… puedo enseñarle mi estilo de taijutsu, el Budo Taijutsu. Sí, ¡sería perfecto! Si pudiera aprender el primer Grado en un mes, por lo menos los fundamentos básicos, ¡entonces sería genial! Después de los exámenes chunnin se puede perfeccionar, realizar el examen cuando este preparado y ¡pasar al 2º Grado para que aprenda el uso de armas! Además estoy segura de que le encantará escoger un arma para luchar. Bien, decidido el estilo de taijutsu.

- Con el ninjutsu… el chico tiene una gran reserva de chakra, ¡el infierno si no tiene más que yo! Hacer todos esos clones sin romper a sudar… y he oído que aprendió el Kage bunshin en dos horas. Creo que le enseñaré unos cinco o seis jutsus básicos. El Kage Shuriken no jutsu (técnica del shuriken de sombra) sería genial para que lo aprendiera, sobretodo no creo que le cueste mucho si aprendió el Kage bunshin en dos horas y el Katon Goukakyuu (Elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego) no jutsu es una técnica de fuego bastante básica…bien, el Suiton: Teppoudama (Elemento agua: bala de agua) no requiere que haya agua en el campo y es un jutsu bastante simple… de viento se unos cuantos pero creo que le puedo enseñar dos… Fuuton: Renkuudan (Elemento aire: ráfaga de aire comprimida) y Fuuton: Fuutopa (Elemento aire: expulsión de aire). El rango de esos dos jutsus es de nivel gennin y todo el mundo puede aprenderlos… y un jutsu de defensa… ¿el Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Elemento tierra: pared de roca)? Estaría bien… no es difícil de aprender y puede ayudarle bastante… Bueno iré enseñándoselos uno a uno y hasta lo que le de tiempo a aprender. Vamos a tener que usar el Kage Bunshin para que pueda aprender todo o tener un conocimiento básico para ganar. Menos mal que puede hacer el Kage bunshin y en gran número, sino no podría haber hecho nada por él. Bien, tengo todavía dos horas para ir a Ichiraku's así que creo que me pasaré a hacerle una visita al Hokage…

Decidió levantarse y hacer su camino hacia la torre Hokage para ver si podía reunir más información sobre el muchacho y ya que estaba… para quejarse sobre el desempeño de Hatake y preguntar si podía ser la sensei del muchacho después de los exámenes chunnin. Realmente no quería tener a su alumno un mes solamente, creía que podía aprender más con ella en un mes que con Hatake un año.

De camino pensó en los consejos que le había dicho al chico. Sabía que acabaría preguntándole por qué le había dicho todo aquello y debía convencerle de que era lo mejor. Iruka le había comentado que la chica lo odiaba con pasión y sin ninguna razón lógica; además, era repugnante y humillante ir detrás de una chica como un cervatillo joven que no había hecho absolutamente nada para merecer esa atención. Ahora que lo pensaba… tal vez Iruka no debía saber de las habilidades de Naruto. Sabía que su ex-compañero de equipo apreciaba al chico como un hermano pequeño y que había puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse de que iba a entrar en los exámenes chunnin. Si se enterara de que tenía razón y de que el chico no estaba preparado… estaba segura de que vería el cadáver de Hatake en la plaza de la aldea. Se estremeció al pensar en cuanto miedo podía llegar a dar Iruka cuando quería.

Después pensó en el estilo de moda que llevaba el chico… ¿naranja brillante? Estaba segura de que aquel mono ninja tenía que brillar en la oscuridad, había gente que su propio estilo de moda le había parecido raro pero… ¡por lo menos no llevaba un traje que gritaba para que la mataran! Tendría que decirle al chico que cambiara ese estilo y color, aunque estaba segura de que se ponía aquello porque era lo único que le vendían… tendría que ir con él a las tiendas para explicarles amablemente a los propietarios cuantas formas de asesinato podía cometer en un segundo si se lo proponía. Oh… se iba a divertir bastante y estaba seguro de que Iruka estaría encantado en acompañarles… incluso Anko sería muy feliz… tal vez debería proponérselo. Ese idiota de Hatake debería haberlo hecho nada más conocerle. Debía de dejar de pensar en Hatake y su ineptitud o al final acabaría asesinando al hombre antes de poder enseñarle algo al chico.

Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba ya en la puerta del despacho del Sandaime. Con un suspiro y cogiendo aire, llamó a la puerta y pasó adelante.

* * *

Naruto iba cantando una canción interiormente mientras pensaba en todo aquello que podría enseñarle su nueva sensei. Estaba seguro de que ella le enseñaría mucho más que Kakashi y que gracias a ella podría vencer al primo de Hinata y demostrar que podía llegar a ser un gran shinobi. También comenzaba a imaginarse las caras que pondrían sus compañeros al verle luchar y al ver cuanto había mejorado. Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su enamoramiento desde hacía 5 años se acercaba hacia él y que ella ya le había visto.

Bien, simplemente genial, cuando Naruto la viera se vería obligada a tratar con él y su costumbre estúpida de pedirle una cita ¡Como si pudiera arruinarle sus posibilidades con Sasuke-kun! Si saliera con él para que se callara, luego iría a jactarse a Sasuke-kun y la oportunidad de estar con su amor verdadero se iría para siempre y acabaría por irse con Ino-cerda. No, ella tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que prevaleciera el amor verdadero y si para ello significaba que tenía golpear al rubio para que la dejara en paz, entonces lo haría con gusto.

- Hola Naruto –dijo ella y luego frunció el ceño al darse cuenta el estado de ánimo de su compañero. Era feliz… ¿Cómo se atreve a ser feliz cuando su precioso Sasuke-kun estaba luchando por su vida en el hospital? ¿Cómo se atrevía a pasear como si nada cuando el pobre Sasuke-kun estaba inconsciente? ¡No tenía ningún sentido! Sasuke-kun era un Uchiha, tenía el sharingan, era el mejor gennin y fue el novato del año y ese idiota ni siquiera había sudado cuando había terminado su pelea con el idiota de Kiba.

La chica de pelo rosa aún llevaba moretones y magulladuras de su pelea con Ino-cerda y la batalla del sonido y ver allí a Naruto, sin ni siquiera una cojera o una contusión le hizo enojar. Estaba enojada con él por actuar como que él era mejor que Sasuke-kun, que obviamente no era, estaba enojada consigo misma por ser demasiado débil para vencer a su rival, pero sobretodo estaba enojada porque no había sido capaz de impresionar a su amor verdadero en los combates.

Naruto, ajeno al peligro que se avecinaba, simplemente se dio la vuelta y sonrió con aquella sonrisa de zorro pero al recordar lo que le había dicho Kei-sensei hizo que bruscamente su sonrisa desapareciera. Al hacerlo se sintió como si estuviera desnudo y sin protección ante el mundo… pero recordó lo que le había dicho su sensei con sus emociones y de cómo no debía ocultarlas. Era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad. También recordó lo que le había dicho su sensei sobre su enamoramiento.

- Hola Sakura –su voz, aunque agradable y graciosa, fue perturbador para su compañera de pelo rosa. Por un momento, la mente de Sakura se quedó en blanco y se quedó mirando al chico-.

Miró.

Parpadeó.

Miró.

Una vez que su cerebro comenzó a trabajar, ella comenzó a pensar por qué su compañero no había gritado ni se había puesto a hacer el tonto como él lo era. Su interior tenía una idea clara "_**¡Cha! ¡Este no es Naruto! ¡Es un impostor!"**_

Sakura enseguida le dio la razón a su Inner. Inmediatamente se acordó del método de disipar un Genjutsu y con un murmuro rápido "Kai", Sakura cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir solo para encontrar a su compañero rubio que lo miraba de forma extraña.

- Eh… ¿Sakura? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –tenía las cejas levantadas y su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia un lado. Sin embargo, seguía sin gritar y sin añadir el sufijo chan-.

Tenía claro que aquella persona no era su compañero de equipo y que, por supuesto, era totalmente inepta para suplantar a alguien pero si no era un Genjutsu… ¡tenía que ser un henge! Quien quiera que fuese, se había disfrazado de Naruto y como nadie hablaba con el idiota entonces no sabía como se comportaba ¡Ella era un genio para pensar con tanta rapidez! Y la única forma de deshacer un henge fue rompiendo la concentración del jutsu y su Inner ya le estaba dando una muy buena idea "_**¡Vamos a darle una patada en el culo! ¡Cha! ¡El infierno!"**_

Naruto seguía perdido en sus pensamientos al ver las acciones inusuales de la chica de sus sueños. El simplemente se quedó mirando como la chica estaba murmurando algo en voz baja hasta que de pronto…

**BAM**

Naruto se vio a cinco metros de donde se encontraba, en el suelo y con la mandíbula sangrando. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba a la chica con sorpresa y dolor. Al escuchar las risas de los aldeanos de alrededor la sorpresa se convirtió en rabia. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquello? ¡Era ella la que había ido a saludarle a él! Y entonces de pronto le golpea. Se levantó del suelo, aún sangrando y se acercó a la chica.

- Oye Sakura ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó el rubio tratando de mover la boca lo menos posible para que no se diera cuenta del daño que había hecho. Incluso si ella le había golpeado, ella seguía siendo Sakura-chan y él aún la amaba a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho. Así que se tragó el dolor y la ira, como hacía siempre, pero esta vez no puso aquella sonrisa falsa.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a ser tan feliz cuando Sasuke-kun está en el hospital! –gritó la chica avergonzada cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad era su compañero rubio. Después de aquello y de saber que tenía que pedir disculpas por lo que había hecho, había buscado alguna escusa para que no tuviera que hacerlo. No pensaba disculparse, además era su culpa que se comportara tan raro y estaba segura de que lo acabaría olvidando en diez minutos. No merecía la pena- ¡Seguramente no has ido ni siquiera a visitarle al hospital! ¡Eres un baka!

- Sí –dijo mientras se decepcionaba al saber que su aplastamiento no se iba a disculpar por lo que había hecho- yo estuve allí hace unas horas y hablé con Kakashi… -pero se quedó durante unos segundos si debía llamarlo aún sensei ¿debía hacerlo ahora al menos? Ahora tenía otra sensei y Kakashi no había sido un sensei para Naruto, aquel título no parecía encajar ahora con él- Kakashi-san y me dijo que formaría a Sasuke-teme durante este mes para el tercer examen.

- ¡No hables de Sasuke-kun así, sobre todo si él no está para defenderse baka! –gritó mientras se daba cuenta de que el muchacho no le estaba gritando y ni siquiera molestándola… ¿Se había acostumbrado a tratarle así aún cuando él fuera agradable? ¡Nah! Sería un lapsus que tendría él ahora mismo. Sin embargo intentó arreglarlo un poco…- y bueno ¿no deberías estar entrenando o algo así?

- En realidad, tengo que cumplir con mi nueva sensei en Ichiraku así que… -dijo mientras la chica se preparó mentalmente para escuchar una invitación de cita- me tengo que ir, nos veremos otro día Sakura.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil en la calle y con los ojos abiertos. No debería haberle molestado, ella había tratado de conseguir que Naruto dejara de invitarla a todas esas citas por años y finalmente parecía suceder. Tendría que haber estado muy contenta de que el rubio dejara de involucrarse en su vida y se diera cuenta de que su amor verdadero era Sasuke-kun, así que… ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

* * *

Bueno este capítulo es bastante largo… no sabía que iba a ocupar tanto ¡ugh! Lo había planificado algo más corto… supongo que me enrollo bastante jejejeje

Se que no hay nada de acción (bueno excepto el golpe que le da Sakura al pobre chico) pero antes de escribir sobre el entrenamiento físico, Keiko se asegurará de que Naruto deje sus inseguridades a un lado y no se preocupe por lo que pensarán la gente de él. Por tanto las "charlas filosóficas sobre la vida" seguirán a lo largo de la historia (muahahaha)

Si os estáis preguntando sobre la nueva información de la chica… sí, Keiko fue compañera de equipo de Iruka y, aunque no es una maestra en sellos al nivel del Yondaime, tiene talento para ello. También el Yondaime y Jiraiya le dieron unos cuantos consejos cuando era joven pero ella no fue estudiante oficial de ninguno de los dos. Todavía estaba en la Academia. :p

Me han preguntado si Naruto tendrá algún lío con su nueva sensei… lo siento pero no. La pareja es un NaruHina y no se… la chica tiene 20 años y él 13… se me hace un poco difícil escribir algo que no puedo imaginarme. Hinata saldrá un poco más adelante, todavía es pronto.

He estado pensando si debo revivir o no al Yondaime… no afectaría mucho a la historia (excepto que sería algo más violenta debido a "padre oso protege a su cachorro herido") pero puede ser que se haga más larga… ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Debo revivirlo o seguir en la línea?

Espero vuestras respuestas!

Un besazo a todos los que me han escrito comentarios y a los que me han leído!

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Todo gracias a una elección (lo mío no es poner títulos a los fic, lo siento)

**Parejas: **De momento será un Naruhina, más adelante veré si incluyo alguna otra pareja.

**Resumen**: Después de acabar con la 2º prueba de los exámenes chunnin, Naruto busca a su sensei para que le ayude a entrenar solo para ser rechazado por éste. Desanimado, tampoco acepta la oferta de Ebisu y decide renunciar, hasta que alguien se cruza en su camino y le hace una proposición.

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sempai (excepto Keiko que es mía)**_

_Pensamientos_

Conversaciones

**Kyuubi**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba ya en la puerta del despacho del Sandaime. Con un suspiro y cogiendo aire, llamó a la puerta y pasó adelante.

* * *

Keiko entró en el despacho y se dio cuenta de que el Sandaime no estaba solo, allí con él se encontraba un hombre alto de pelo blanco largo, ojos oscuros y unas líneas rojas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Iba vestido con un traje ninja verde y por encima llevaba un chaleco rojo largo y en su frente un protector con el kanji de "aceite" escrito en ella. Lo reconoció enseguida como uno de los tres sannin, Jiraiya. Se sorprendió de verle allí ya que no lo había vuelto a ver desde el ataque del Kyuubi y realmente pensaba que no volvería a verle por la aldea después de que perdiera a su alumno aquel día. Se dio cuenta de que los dos hombres la miraban y que Jiraiya lo hacía con cierta lujuria. Oh… no había recordado que el hombre era un pervertido… (El Yondaime siempre le decía que podía encontrarlo en los baños). Decidió hablar antes de que el hombre hiciera alguna extraña presentación de las que recordaba… si es que seguía haciéndolas.

- ¿Puedo hablar con usted Hokage-sama? –preguntó rompiendo el silencio-.

- Claro Keiko ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –preguntó el anciano con una sonrisa-.

- Bueno verá, se trata sobre Na… -pero en ese momento el peliblanco decidió hacer acto de presencia-.

- ¿Quién es esta joven tan hermosa? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella con una libreta en su mano y ella notaba como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por un lado de su cabeza- ¿has pensado alguna vez en modelar? Porque estoy escribiendo una novela…

- Jiraiya, por favor –dijo el Sandaime parando las divagaciones de su alumno- me extraña que no recuerdes a Keiko, ya que hace años le diste varios consejos.

- ¿Así? –dijo mirando a su sensei y luego volviéndola a mirar a ella- ¿Entonces ya nos conocemos? –preguntó mientras la chica asentía un poco escéptica- Entonces debemos ir a tomar unas copas para recordar viejos tiempo y… ¿De qué nos conocemos? –preguntó haciendo que Keiko y el Sandaime casi cayeran al estilo anime-.

- Jiraiya –dijo el Sandaime un poco avergonzado del comportamiento de su alumno- es Keiko, la chica que se entretenía haciendo etiquetas explosivas en la Academia y que Minato dijo que tenía talento para la creación de sellos.

- ¡Ah sí! –exclamó Jiraiya asintiendo- ¡la niña que casi voló la Academia porque se aburría! –exclamó esto último riendo-.

- Oh bien… -suspiró derrotada mientras la gota de sudor se hacía más grande- voy a pasar a la historia no por mis logros, sino por intentar volar la Academia. Me alegra saberlo…

- Oh vamos chica –dijo Jiraiya bastante contento- eso será una gran anécdota que podrás contar a tus nietos algún día… pero lo importante ahora es… ¿de verdad que no has pensado en modelar? Porque has cambiado un montón… ¡y menudo cambio! –dijo mientras hacia gestos con sus manos imitando las curvas de su cuerpo- es decir, recuerdo que…

- Jiraiya, para –cortó el Sandaime viendo por donde iba la conversación de su alumno- Entonces ¿Querías algo Keiko?

- Quería hablar con usted sobre Naruto Uzumaki –dijo mientras captaba toda la atención de los dos hombres- me preguntaba si podría darme alguna información sobre él.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con el chico Keiko? –preguntó el Sandaime por si se trataba de alguna broma que el rubio le había gastado-.

- No, es que voy a entrenarle este mes para los exámenes chunnin y… -pero en ese momento el Sandaime la interrumpió-.

- ¿Entrenarle? Pero si su sensei es Kakashi ¿Por qué vas a entrenarle tú? –preguntó un poco confuso con aquella conversación-.

- Creo que Hatake-san va a entrenar exclusivamente al chico Uchiha –dijo mientras el Hokage fruncía el ceño- por eso voy a entrenarle yo este mes.

- ¿Te ha pedido Kakashi que entrenes a su alumno? –preguntó un poco extrañado de que Kakashi hiciera eso. Normalmente un sensei no confiaba a uno de sus alumnos a otra persona y mucho menos durante los exámenes chunnin-.

- No Hokage-sama, no me ha pedido que entrene a su alumno, lo hago yo por voluntad propia –dijo la chica mientras veía como el Hokage le miraba extrañado y el peliblanco curioso- creo que debería contarle la historia desde el principio.

Durante unos minutos, Keiko contó al Sandaime y al peliblanco lo que había escuchado en el hospital y cómo había pedido a Naruto que le dejara ser su sensei durante aquel mes. También les contó la conversación que había tenido con el chico y expuso su deseo de seguir siendo su sensei después de los exámenes chunnin, para poder seguir entrenándole. Al acabar, el peliblanco se quedó mirando fijamente a su sensei mientras el Sandaime la miraba aún con el ceño fruncido. Después de unos segundos en silencio, el Hokage se levantó de su silla y expresó su opinión.

- No entiendo muy bien por qué Kakashi ha hecho eso pero tendrá que explicármelo una vez que acaben los exámenes chunnin, realmente no esperaba una cosa así de él.

- Disculpe Hokage-sama, no es por quejarme sobre el desempeño de Hatake-san pero ¿sabe usted sobre alguna habilidad de Naruto aparte de realizar el Kage Bunshin?

- Supongo que tendrá que revisar los informes sobre las misiones y entrenamientos de Naruto –dijo el Sandaime aún pensando en lo que le había contado- Kakashi no me ha contado nada sobre el progreso de sus alumnos personalmente.

- En los informes no viene nada Hokage-sama –dijo la chica un poco enfadada al darse cuenta de que su suposición era correcta- lo único que he averiguado sobre el progreso de Naruto desde que salió de la Academia es que usa mucho el Kage Bunshin y que en una misión luchó contra un oponente de nivel chunnin alto usando el chakra del Kyuubi, aparte de aprender la caminar por los árboles –terminó mientras los dos hombres abrían los ojos incrédulos-.

- ¿Nada más? –preguntó incrédulo el peliblanco mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza- No me digas que has dejado que el chico entre en los exámenes chunnin únicamente sabiendo el Kage Bunshin y caminar sobre los árboles, sensei –le dijo al Sandaime un poco enfadado-.

- Kakashi dijo que sus estudiantes estaban listos para tomar los exámenes chunnin –dijo el Sandaime todavía incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando-.

- Bueno, el Uchiha si estaba listo para tomar el examen, incluso la chica Haruno tenía alguna oportunidad –dijo captando de nuevo la atención de ambos- en los informes vienen los progresos de ambos chicos en taijutsu, resistencia, Genjutsu y ninjutsu pero de Naruto no viene nada. Si el chico ha superado las dos anteriores pruebas del examen e incluso el preliminar ha sido gracias al instinto básico de supervivencia y a la increíble resistencia que tiene.

- Es verdaderamente preocupante –dijo el Sandaime preocupado- hablaré con Kakashi seriamente en cuanto acaben los exámenes y espero que tenga una muy buena explicación para ello. Tienes permiso para entrenar a Naruto durante este mes y después de acabar el examen Keiko.

- Gracias Hokage-sama –agradeció sinceramente la chica- es mejor que me vaya ahora, he quedado con Naruto para hablar sobre su entrenamiento. Cuando hable con Kakashi, le agradecería que me avisara para que también me explicara sus razones.

- Por supuesto Keiko –sonrió el Sandaime divertido- también me gustaría que durante este mes me vayas informando sobre el progreso de Naruto.

- Sí, a mi también me interesa el progreso del mocoso –dijo Jiraiya alegre- creo que me pasaré algún día por el entrenamiento del chico y veré si le puedo dar algunos consejos.

- Gracias Jiraiya-sama –agradeció al Sannin contenta para después dirigir su mirada al Sandaime- y no se preocupe Hokage-sama, me pasaré una vez a la semana para informarle sobre el progreso de Naruto. Me retiro –y salió del despacho para reunirse con su nuevo alumno-.

* * *

El puesto de ramen Ichiraku's siempre parecía tranquilo para Naruto. No estaba seguro si era el delicioso sabor y el aroma de la comida, las conversaciones agradables con el viejo o la cara sonriente de Ayame. Era como si en el momento en el que se sentaba en uno de los taburetes, todos los problemas del mundo desaparecieran durante un rato. Así que cuando el viejo colocó un tazón de ramen frente a él, prácticamente se olvidó de eventos preocupantes como Kakashi, Sakura y los exámenes chunnin hasta que su sensei llegase para reunirse con él.

- Bueno Naruto, los rumores sobre el tercer examen chunnin están viajando de forma lenta así que quiero informarme sobre alguien que ya estuviera allí. A parte de ti ¿Quién está en la final? –preguntó el propietario del puesto de ramen-.

Naruto sonrió. No era una de sus grandes sonrisas de zorro que mostraba siempre a todo el mundo, sino una pequeña sonrisa honesta. El viejo siempre sabía que decir para hacerle sentir mejor y él era mejor en leerle que Hokage-ojisan. Cuando estaban los tres solos en el puesto, le gustaba pensar si aquello era como sentirse… en familia. Sorbió los pocos fideos que colgaban en su boca y le respondió.

- Bueno, a parte de mi también están Sasuke-teme, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru y… eeeh… Shino también está en la final –era un poco triste ahora que lo pensaba. Más de treinta ninjas de la hoja habían comenzado los exámenes y solo cinco habían llegado a la final. Naruto dio otro bocado a sus fideos mientras el viejo silbaba en incredulidad y hacía otra pregunta-.

- Caray ¿Eso es todo? Bueno ¿Quién ha pasado de los otros países? ¿Alguien conocido o un buen luchador? Estoy pensando en ir a la arena y cerrar el negocio ese día, eso solamente si los partidos son buenos.

Naruto pensó en los oponentes de las otras aldeas, que estaban locos de una manera u otra pero el más preocupante era el chico de la arena cuyo nombre era Gaara del Desierto. Era extraño, cada vez que veía o pensaba en el pelirrojo de la arena tenía un sentimiento de familiaridad… o algo así. Había algo que podía sentir, era como si hubiera conocido al chico antes, en alguna parte… Bueno, lo pensaría después de terminar su ramen.

- Hay un equipo de la Arena y todos ellos han pasado a la final. Uno de ellos utiliza jutsus de arena extraños, otro con maquillaje en el rostro usa marionetas y la chica usa un ventilador gigante para cortar gente. Luego está el tío momia jorobado de un solo ojo del sonido… Creo que esos son todos.

Teuchi entornó los ojos cuando Naruto terminó de describir a los demás participantes del examen. Era casi inaudito que un equipo completo pasaran para las finales del examen y aunque era civil, conocía las dificultades de aquellos exámenes, después de todo vivían en una aldea ninja. Y ese equipo de la Arena… Teuchi había visitado Suna hacía unos meses y recordaba claramente oír hablar de un monstruo ninja que usaba la arena para matar a todo aquel que veía o se cruzaba en su camino. Por supuesto, el chef no creía en aquellas cosas, si lo hiciera entonces en ese momento el chico rubio sentado en su puesto no estaría allí. Lo extraño era que aquel chico del que había oído hablar era, supuestamente, el hijo menor del Cuarto Kazekage… quién era un monstruo…

No. No, no había forma de que un padre hiciera eso a su propio hijo. Era impensable. Nunca se le ocurriría pensar en hacerle algo así a su hija, nunca obligaría a nadie a llevar semejante carga y menos a su propio hijo, él amaba a su hija demasiado. Pero la conexión tenía sentido. Si este chico de la arena era como Naruto, entonces explicaría por qué no le importaba a nadie, por qué era odiado por todo el mundo. Ser odiado sin darle la oportunidad de conocerle y no tener un refugio seguro a donde ir. Teuchi de repente se preguntó que hubiera sido de Naruto si nunca hubiera encontrado su puesto o todo el mundo le odiase sin excepciones… La sola idea le hizo temblar.

Tenía que haber alguna manera de averiguar si podía ayudar a otro niño como Naruto. No estaba seguro de por qué quería hacerlo pero la idea de que alguien fuera obligado a llevar semejante carga y que todo el mundo pensara y le tratara como un monstruo era horrible. La gente como Naruto se vieron obligados a soportar una carga que la gente normal no podía comprender y encima eran odiados por llevar semejante carga. Era una maldición.

- Naruto ¿Cómo actúan los chicos de la Arena alrededor del chico que usa jutsus raros de arena? ¿Cómo lo tratan?

- Es como… si temieran que iba a hacerles algo. Cuando Gaara se lesionó en el partido contra cejas encrespadas, el chico del maquillaje dijo que no era una buena cosa y parecía asustado.

Naruto hizo una pausa, recordando las acciones de Gaara al final del partido. El chico había actuado raro, como si Gaara no pudiera entender por qué el sensei de Lee había intervenido para salvarle la vida. Era como… era como si Gaara no entendiera el significado de proteger a las personas pero eso era una estupidez ¿no? Todo el mundo tenía gente preciosa y era natural protegerlos.

Naruto detuvo sus pensamientos sobre Gaara y recordaba cómo había sido su vida varios años antes. Antes de que él hubiera encontrado el puesto de Ichiraku's o antes de conocer a Iruka… En un instante, Naruto vio lo que Teuchi había notado minutos antes. El temor de sus compañeros, no entender a otras personas, habilidades que nadie más podía hacer, el sentimiento de familiaridad… Se debía a que Gaara había vivido las mismas cosas que él y eso quería decir que…

- Usted… ¿usted piensa que… que podría ser… como yo? –preguntó con voz ronca y algo vacilante-.

Al decir aquello, los ojos de Ayame se agrandaron. Aunque había sido joven cuando el zorro había atacado el pueblo, supo de Naruto y su relación con Kyuubi. Al principio quería evitar a Naruto a toda costa pero su padre le explicó que considerar al rubio y al Kyuubi una misma cosa sería un insulto al Cuarto. Al principio fue escéptica en creerle pero cuando comenzó a conocer al chico su opinión sobre él fue cambiando. Se había sorprendido en cómo el muchacho se aferraba a cualquier acto de bondad que se le ofrecía y cómo confiaba en las personas que realmente le mostraban atención.

Naruto estaba desesperado por encontrar a alguien, a cualquier persona que no lo odiara o le ignorara por completo. Estaba desesperado por encontrar una razón para mantenerse con vida. Después de aquel día, nunca pudo encontrar cualquier excusa para decir algo malo o cruel sobre él. Ella no podía dejar de ser amable con el chico, no una vez que lo conoció verdaderamente y después de darse cuenta de lo cerca que el chico había estado de renunciar a su propia vida… Y pensar que había alguien más así, alguien que había pasado por las mismas cosas y que nunca había encontrado a nadie que le aceptara… Oh Kami…

- Tengo que ayudarlo –susurró el rubio, pero se escuchó claramente por los dueños del establecimiento. Ambos no podían dejar de asentir. Naruto era prácticamente una parte de su familia y sabían que algo como esto pondría a Naruto en acción. Y como cualquier buena familia, ayudarían al rubio en lo que pudieran-.

Naruto, sin darse cuenta de sus reacciones, se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. De repente, todo lo que había notado con Gaara tenía sentido ¿Por qué sus compañeros de equipo se habían aterrorizado cuando había aparecido en el árbol la primera vez que los conoció? ¿Por qué Gaara había amenazado a sus propios compañeros de equipo sin pestañear? ¿Por qué no podía comprender los actos de bondad?

Naruto se armó de valor y decidió ayudar a Gaara. Se negó a creer que era tarde para el pelirrojo. Naruto se había salvado de estar solo simplemente porque algunas personas lo trataban como una persona normal, y él haría lo mismo por Gaara. No lo haría por lástima ni tampoco porque se simpatizaba con él. Esas cosas eran las que él odiaba y seguramente Gaara lo haría también. Él simplemente estaría allí para el pelirrojo, como un amigo. Él le mostraría lo que significaba tener gente preciosa, como Haku le había enseñado. Además, ¿Qué tipo de Hokage sería si no podía salvar a alguien de sí mismo?

Keiko entró en el puesto de ramen para encontrar a Naruto y a los dos trabajadores hablar en voz baja unos con otros. Cada uno tenía una mirada de intenso pensamiento y determinación en su cara, como si estuvieran planeando algo. Tan pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí, dejaron de hablar y se limitaron a mirarla. Casi se sentía como si hubiera interrumpido algo realmente importante y por unos instantes le dieron ganas de irse y volver luego pero en ese momento el chef rompió el silencio incómodo.

- Naruto ¿Es ella con quién ibas a reunirte? –dijo mientras el rubio asentía- Creí que habías dicho que iba a venir tu sensei y yo se que es el ninja copia así que ¿Quién es ella?

Teuchi hizo una pausa cuando vio el rostro de Naruto. El rubio había entrecerrados los ojos, como si aquella pregunta le hubiese resultado dolorosa. Por un momento, Naruto parecía más viejo que él mismo y de pronto recordó que el muchacho, a pesar de su actitud positiva y su optimismo general, había vivido mucho más de lo que él viviría nunca. El chef de repente supo que algo había sucedido recientemente durante los exámenes chunnin. Algo le había hecho daño al chico, y le dolía profundamente.

- Kakashi-san no me quiso entrenar ya que solamente tiene tiempo para entrenar a Sasuke. Pidió al sensei de Konohamaru que me entrenara pero no acepté porque el hombre me odia. Me encontré con Kei-sensei poco después y ella se ofreció para ayudarme con mi entrenamiento –terminó mientras volvía a comer su ramen, como si nunca hubiera dicho que su sensei le había abandonado-.

- Me llamo Keiko y voy a ser la nueva sensei de Naruto –dijo saludando a los propietarios del puesto- me voy a encargar en este mes de ofrecerle a Naruto un régimen de entrenamiento adecuado para él, como aprender varios ninjutsus, un estilo de taijutsu que creo que le irá bien y alguna otra cosilla más.

Ambos, Teuchi y Ayame se sorprendieron después de escuchar las palabras de Keiko. Era la primera vez que habían oído hablar de alguien tomando una activa participación en la vida ninja de Naruto, aparte de Iruka. Naruto, en cambio, era un poco escéptico a aprender en un mes todo lo que su nueva sensei le había dicho.

- Eso es realmente impresionante pero ¿Cómo se supone que voy a aprender todo eso en un mes? –Naruto estaba orgulloso de las pocas habilidades que tenía y cuando se lo proponía podía aprender muy rápido pero ser capaz de aprender todo eso en un plazo de cuatro semanas… No iba a ocurrir y no podía ir contra Neji Hyuuga únicamente sabiendo la mitad de un estilo de taijutsu-.

- Naruto, utilizas mucho el Kage Bunshin ¿no es cierto? –preguntó mientas el chico asentía- ¿Alguna vez has notado que cuando tus clones se disipan recuerdas las cosas de diferente perspectiva? –preguntó mientras esperaba que el chico se diera cuenta de ello. De lo contrario, la formación de este mes podría ser un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba y el chico tenía que aprender a recoger pequeñas pistas y a ver las señales sutiles… Aunque era extraño que Kakashi no le hubiese dicho -.

Naruto inclinó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba en lo que le había preguntado su sensei. Supo al instante que había algo de lo que nunca se había dado cuenta cuando usaba su jutsu favorito pero ¿de qué se trataba?

Pensó en la última vez que había usado su jutsu, fue durante su partido contra Kiba. Recordó el combo que había inventado con sus clones para darle una paliza pero no recordaba nada fuera de lo normal, había salido mejor de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Primero había pateado a Kiba en el pecho, en los costados y la espalda por lo que se elevó en el aire y… espera.

_Yo únicamente le di cuando ya se había elevado en el aire entonces… ¿Por qué me acuerdo de patearle las otras partes? Aquellos eran mis clones…_

Naruto parpadeó lentamente a medida que el pensamiento entró en su cabeza. Así que… si él usa el jutsu y se acuerda de otras cosas significaba que… ¡recordaba entonces las cosas que hacían sus clones una vez que se disipaban! ¡Oh Kami, era fantástico!

Keiko sonrió cuando vio la mirada estupefacta en el rostro de Naruto al darse cuenta del secreto del Kage Bunshin. Sería gracias a ello que Naruto pudiera aprender todo lo que había pensado para él este mes y más adelante ayudaría a Naruto a seguir mejorando más rápidamente gracias a ello. Estaba segura de que la formación sería una gran experiencia para Naruto pero la recompensa sería mucho mejor. Iba a conseguir cambiar la reputación del chico.

- Efectivamente Naruto –dijo sonriendo- entrenarás con ayuda de tus Kage Bunshin. Ahora que lo has descubierto, hay algunas cosas que necesitas saber sobre ello. Mientras que los clones te transfieren todos sus recuerdos, el verdadero tú necesita entrenar para mantener tus capacidades físicas. Así que no voy a permitir que hagas el vago mientras tus clones lo hacen todo.

- Está bien, lo entiendo pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo mientras la chica asentía- ¿Qué pasa con Sakura-chan y con el ramen?

- Muy bien Naruto, vamos a empezar con lo que te dije sobre la chica Haruno. Voy a hacerte unas preguntas y quiero que me respondas a ellas de forma honesta ¿Vale? –dijo mientras el chico asentía- Bueno dime ¿Con qué frecuencia la chica Haruno invita a salir al chico Uchiha?

- ¡Todo el tiempo! Por lo menos una vez al día y él no ha hecho nada por ella. Encima él siempre le dice que desaparezca o que le deje solo. No se que es lo que ella le ve –respondió rápidamente mientras Keiko sonreía mentalmente-.

- Entonces ¿Qué crees que ven todas las chicas en el chico Uchiha?

- Todas las chicas piensan que es guapo y un ninja bueno e inteligente, además de provenir de una buena familia. Quiero decir… yo sé que es un buen ninja ¡pero eso no le hace buena persona! Deberías haber visto cómo se enojó con Sakura-chan cuando le cuidó durante las preliminares ¡Es un hijo de puta! –exclamó mientas la chica sonreía aún más. Su plan para que se diera cuenta estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que ella misma esperaba-.

- Entonces ¿Qué crees que el Uchiha ha hecho para merecerse el amor y la devoción de la chica Haruno?

- ¡Absolutamente nada! Él es un bastardo. Si una chica le pide una cita, él solo la expulsa como si no tuviera ningún valor o les dice que son molestas. Yo nunca trataría a una chica así –bufó enfadado-.

- Esta es mi última pregunta Naruto ¿Qué piensas tú de las chicas fan? –preguntó, pero el chico ni siquiera contestó. Comenzó a realizar gestos de vómitos- Ya me lo imaginaba. Ahora quiero que realices un ejercicio Naruto. De esas preguntas que te he hecho, quiero que pongas a la chica Haruno en el lugar del Uchiha y que tú te pongas en el lugar de la chica Haruno, es decir quiero que te preguntes cómo te trata la chica Haruno, qué ha hecho para merecer tu amor y devoción y reflexiones si el comportamiento que tiene hacia ti es parecido o igual al que tiene el Uchiha con ella.

Tan pronto como Keiko dejó de hablar, la mente de Naruto fue a toda máquina. Al instante recordó todas las preguntas que le había hecho y estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra el mostrador. Sabía que su nueva sensei le había engañado al comparar los comportamientos de Sasuke-teme y Sakura-chan cuando se trataba del reconocimiento de otras personas pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba. Lo que realmente le molestaba era que la comparación era casi exacta. Sasuke ignoraba a todo aquel que no era digno de su tiempo (es decir, todo el mundo) y Sakura-chan lo hacía con todo el mundo excepto con Sasuke. Las chicas fans de Sasuke siempre le pedían citas y él las rechazaba como basura. Al igual que Sakura-chan le hacía a él cuando le pedía una cita, salvo que por lo general él acababa con moretones, además de su rechazo.

La última comparación fue, sin embargo, lo que puso fin a su aplastamiento de 5 años. ¿Qué había hecho Sakura-chan para que él estuviera enamorado de ella? Había demostrado su bondad, le mostraba su compasión y siempre estaba allí cuando el bastardo Uchiha la rechazaba. Ella no había hecho nada y se dio cuenta. No merecía el cariño que le mostraba.

Todo el tiempo en la Academia, todo el tiempo en el equipo 7 había estado enamorado de una ilusión. No podía negar que era hermosa pero no estaba enamorado de ella. Había estado cegado con ella al igual que las demás chicas con Sasuke y por eso nunca había notado como le trataba. No volvería a ser un chico ventilador patético cuando se tratara de Sakura-ch… Sakura. Dejó caer la cabeza y se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había gastado en vano con ella. Se avergonzaba. Durante todo el tiempo, todos los días… había sido un tonto.

Keiko notó como disminuía el estado de ánimo de Naruto y decidió intervenir antes de que el chico se culpara a sí mismo de alguna manera.

- Naruto no te culpes. No creas ni por un momento que tú tienes la culpa de algo.

- Gracias.

Keiko solo pudo asentir en respuesta. Cada minuto que pasaba con Naruto se daba cuenta de que no tenía a nadie que le ayudara con su entrenamiento ninja pero tampoco tenía a nadie que le ayudara con las cuestiones de la vida diaria, excepto su compañero Iruka y sabía que él estaba casi siempre bastante ocupado. Naruto no tenía a nadie que le enseñara cómo responder a ciertas situaciones, no tenía a nadie a quien acudir si tenía algún problema y no tenía un modelo a seguir, a excepción de los dos trabajadores del puesto de ramen e Iruka.

Estos pensamientos sacaron muchas preguntas que honestamente tenía miedo de saber la respuesta ¿Alguien había enseñado a leer a Naruto? ¿A escribir? ¿Le habían explicado los conceptos del amor y las relaciones? ¿Alguien le había explicado sobre el sexo y la pubertad? ¿Cómo debía de comportarse frente a determinadas personas? ¿Palabras que nunca debía decir en público o actos que tampoco debía hacer? Cada pregunta provocó una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago y se prometió a sí misma que no convertiría a Naruto solamente en un ninja, sino también en una persona.

- Entonces ¿Por qué quieres que evite el ramen tanto como sea posible? El ramen es el mejor alimento del mundo –aquellas palabras hicieron que Teuchi dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y pronto se unió a la conversación-.

- ¿Qué es eso que oigo acerca de no comer ramen, Keiko-san? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño-.

- Teuchi-san, usted sabe que un niño en crecimiento necesita un montón de vitaminas y minerales. También sabe, como chef de su establecimiento, que comer ramen todo el tiempo no es saludable.

La cara de Teuchi se suavizó ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que demasiado ramen no era bueno pero también sabía que Naruto no tenía otro lugar al que ir. Las demás tiendas y restaurantes de Konoha se negaban a servir al rubio o le vendían sus peores productos a un precio desorbitado. El chef no quería que Naruto dejara de venir a su puesto, no sabría qué haría si dejaba de venir.

Naruto se negó a creer la advertencia de salud al igual que la única alerta que le hizo Kakashi una vez sobre las frutas y las hortalizas.

- Yo como ramen todo el tiempo y me siento bien. Estoy en plena forma –dijo mientras flexionaba sus bíceps para mostrar su forma física. Keiko vio que no iba a convencer a Naruto de aquella forma y decidió decirle los aspectos negativos sobre una alimentación únicamente de ramen-.

- Naruto ¿Sabes por qué eres tan pequeño? –preguntó mientras el chico la fulminaba con la mirada. Teuchi no pudo evitar que su mandíbula se abriera de sorpresa al escuchar aquello. Todo el mundo sabía que Naruto tomaba los insultos sobre su estatura muy enserio- Es porque no estás tomando suficientes vitaminas, minerales y nutrientes para crecer adecuadamente. Si no empiezas a comer bien… ¿Quién sabe? Puede que te quedes así de alto… para siempre.

Al decir aquellas palabras, Naruto se congeló. Su rostro cambió a una expresión de shock y miedo. Teuchi, Ayame y Keiko siguieron mirándolo, esperando una reacción y después de unos minutos Naruto movió sus ojos hacia el tazón de ramen y rápidamente, como si temiera que tocando la taza se haría daño, empujó su tazón al otro lado del mostrador.

- Naruto, no tienes que evitar el ramen físicamente solamente comer otros alimentos como pescado, frutas, verduras… Si se preparan bien, pueden saber igual de bien que el ramen.

- Tou-san ¿Por qué no empezamos a vender otros productos aparte de ramen? También podemos crear nuevas recetas para el ramen que lleven distintos ingredientes, como más verduras y pescado… -pidió la chica intentando dar una solución para el chico-.

- No es mala idea hija –le respondió con una sonrisa para luego dirigir su mirada a la chica morena- nosotros nos ocuparemos de que Naruto coma lo más equilibradamente posible Keiko-san.

- Muchas gracias Teuchi-san –respondió sinceramente con una sonrisa, por lo menos el problema sobre la alimentación de Naruto ya estaba solucionado- ¿Qué tal si ahora me cuentas cómo te fueron las dos primeras pruebas del examen chunnin y después te explico en qué va a consistir tu entrenamiento, Naruto?

Naruto sonrió y comenzó a contar su experiencia durante las dos primeras pruebas. Al final de la historia, Keiko se quedó sin palabras. Había aprendido que Naruto se había hecho amigo de Kabuto el cual era un espía de Orochimaru, que había pasado la primera prueba con el examen totalmente en blanco, que se lo había tragado una serpiente invocación y que la había destruido de dentro a fuera con Kage Bunshin, y que se había enfrentado al Sannin, que le había puesto no se que jutsu en el estómago.

Keiko era consciente de que el equipo de Naruto había sido el objetivo de Orochimaru y que el Sannin había puesto el sello maldito al chico Uchiha, algo que el rubio no mencionó. Pensó que el rubio estaba tratando de cubrir a su compañero de equipo. Le pidió al chico que se levantara la camisa y moldeara chakra solo para descubrir que lo que había puesto al rubio era un sello de cinco elementos. Al ver la mirada confusa del chico, Keiko decidió explicarle lo que hacía exactamente ese sello.

- Se trata de un sello de cinco elementos. Está pensado para desestabilizar el chakra del ninja para que le resulte mucho más difícil acceder a él, aunque mucha gente lo usa para mejorar su control de chakra. Pero en tu caso, este sello daña más tu control de chakra que a todos los demás.

- ¿Por qué es eso? –preguntó enojado al darse cuenta de que había tenido que luchar contra Kiba con eso puesto-.

- Verás, el sello del Kyuubi esta hecho de manera que tu chakra y el del zorro se equilibren mutuamente, y es un sello par. El sello de los cinco elementos es un sello impar. Este sello no solo desequilibra tu propio chakra, también corta el acceso al chakra del zorro lo cual hace que te sea sumamente difícil acceder a tu propio chakra y mucho menos poder controlarlo… Ahora que lo pienso, me sorprende que pudieras pasar la preliminar con este sello… deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo.

Al decir aquello, Naruto se sonrojó a un nivel que rivalizaba con cierta heredera Hyuuga y rápidamente desvió la mirada. Aunque la respuesta era divertida, Keiko estaba angustiada y triste de que un simple comentario como "orgulloso de ti mismo" hubiera tenido ese tipo de reacción ¿Tan descuidado estaba por Kakashi y los demás que ese simple comentario podía forzarlo a ese tipo de felicidad? Después de mirar la cara enrojecida del chico y la sonrisa enorme de corazón que comenzaba a formarse, se dio cuenta de la respuesta.

Después de la explicación sobre el sello, decidió explicarle a Naruto lo que sería su nueva formación.

- Mañana vamos a comenzar con tu control de chakra y vamos a mantener ese sello –al ver que Naruto iba a oponerse, Keiko le cortó- al mantenerse el sello, mejorarás mucho más rápido y mucho más con el control de chakra y lo harás con ayuda de los clones de sombra. Una vez que hayas dominado la caminata, retiraré el sello y haremos grupos de clones de sombra para entrenarte sobre las distintas áreas. Un grupo trabajará el ninjutsu, otro sobre el estilo de taijutsu que quiero enseñarte, otro grupo trabajará la meditación y tú trabajarás la velocidad, la fuerza y la flexibilidad ya que es necesaria para el estilo de taijutsu que quiero enseñarte. Además, voy a ayudarte a pensar una estrategia para vencer al Hyuuga y quiero ver si te puedo enseñar algo sobre Genjutsu, aunque esto último no importa mucho si no da tiempo a aprenderlo ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

Naruto quedó asombrado ante todo lo que había dicho su sensei que tenía que hacer. Cuando le había dicho que aquel mes sería duro, nunca imaginó que realmente sería tan duro pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para demostrarles a todos que podía ser un buen ninja. Estaba seguro de que Sasuke no sabía caminar sobre el agua y que con eso solo ya le llevaría una gran ventaja. Sin embargo quería saber qué jutsus y que estilo de taijutsu iba a enseñarle ¿Y Genjutsu? Eso realmente se le daba fatal…

- ¿Qué jutsus me vas a enseñar? ¿Y cómo es el estilo de taijutsu? Además el Genjutsu se me da fatal… no se ni como disiparlos…

- Bueno, vamos por orden –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Naruto y los dueños del establecimiento escuchaban atentos, también sonriendo- tengo pensado enseñarte unos seis jutsus –dijo mientras el chico ampliaba su sonrisa- pero iremos uno a uno y lo que te de tiempo a aprender. El estilo de taijutsu que quiero enseñarte es el mío y se llama Budo Taijutsu. Tiene dos grados y el que quiero que aprendas por el momento es el primero que es taijutsu normal, el segundo conlleva el uso de armas pero no va a dar tiempo a enseñártelo por lo que lo dejaremos para después de los exámenes, te lo explicaré mañana mucho mejor. En cuanto al Genjutsu… bueno, hablaré con Kurenai para que nos ayude a que, por lo menos, puedas disiparlos ¿Te parece bien?

- ¡Yeah! –gritó mientras se abalanzaba a la chica para abrazarla y los dueños del establecimiento reían contentos- ¡podré demostrarle a todo el mundo que puedo ser un gran ninja y estaré más cerca de convertirme en Hokage! Gracias, gracias, gracias…

- No me las des todavía –dijo sonriendo mientas se separaba de él para mirarle a los ojos. Era el momento de abordar su… estilo de moda- además ya va siendo hora de que cambies tu estilo de moda ¿no? –dijo mientras el chico volvía a mirarle escéptico, sabía que aquello era un problema para el rubio sobretodo cuando nadie le aceptaba en sus tiendas- no te preocupes, mi antiguo compañero de equipo y yo te acompañaremos y te ayudaremos con ello ¿Te parece bien?

- Yo eh… -Naruto miró nervioso a los dueños de Ichiraku's pidiendo ayuda, pero ambos le sonrieron y le dieron una sonrisa de aprobación para que confiara en su nueva sensei. Con una sonrisa nerviosa dirigió su mirada a su sensei que le sonreía con confianza, aunque él todavía no tenía muy claro si quería hacerlo. Había intentado comprar otra ropa ninja cuando se graduó en la Academia pero nadie había querido venderle nada y todos le habían expulsado de sus tiendas. Después de aquello se resignó a seguir con el naranja, sabiendo que aquello sería lo único que le venderían- bueno si tú crees que es lo mejor acepto pero… ¿A tu compañero de equipo le parece bien? Es decir…

- Tranquilo Naruto –dijo poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro- estoy segura de que a mi compañero no le importará, es más, estoy segura de que estará encantado de acompañarnos, después de todo vosotros dos os lleváis muy bien.

- ¿Es qué… es qué conozco a tu compañero de equipo? –preguntó un poco sorprendido. Realmente no conocía a mucha gente y mucho menos se llevaba bien con alguien. Únicamente confiaba en los dueños del establecimiento y en Iruka-sensei… Espera… ¿Acaso…?

- Bueno –dijo la chica riendo- creo que Iruka y tú frecuentáis este puesto muy a menudo ¿no? Me ha hablado en varias ocasiones de ti y…

- ¿¡Tu compañero es Iruka-sensei! –gritó asombrado mientras la chica asentía- ¡Entonces iré con vosotros a donde queráis! ¿Cuándo iremos?

- Hoy es demasiado tarde y no he hablado con Iruka todavía –dijo mientras pensaba cual sería el mejor momento- iremos mañana, antes de que Iruka comience sus clases. Creo recordar que los viernes comienza sus clases a las 12 así que tendremos tiempo de sobra para hacer las compras, así que quiero que vayas a su casa a las 9 ¿vale? Te estaremos esperando allí –dijo mientras el chico asentía contento- bien Naruto, es un poco tarde así que lo mejor será que vayas a descansar porque mañana será un día duro pero te aseguro que dentro de un mes no te reconocerá nadie de lo que habrás mejorado. Yo he de irme ahora ¿tienes alguna pregunta más que hacerme? ¿Alguna otra duda?

- ¿Me contaréis mañana cómo era vuestro equipo? –preguntó deseando saber más de su nueva sensei y de Iruka cuando era joven- quiero decir, mientras vamos de compras.

- Claro, no hay problema –dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba- entonces acude mañana a su casa ¿vale? ¿Sabes donde vive verdad? –preguntó mientras el chico volvía a asentir- entonces nos veremos mañana Naruto –y después se despidió de los dueños de la tienda de ramen, mientras estos le agradecían lo que hacía por el rubio y salió del establecimiento dejando a los tres solos-.

- Bueno Naruto, es mejor que hagas caso a tu nueva sensei y descanses para estar en plena forma mañana. Creo que con ella vas a aprender mucho más de lo que has aprendido con el ninja copia –comentó el chef mientras su hija le daba la razón-.

- Además parece muy buena persona y realmente quiere entrenarte –respaldó Ayame con una sonrisa- tienes suerte de haberla encontrado.

- En realidad fue ella quien me encontró a mi –dijo el chico mientras los propietarios lo miraban confuso- es una larga historia pero ella se ofreció para ser mi sensei este mes. Dijo que lo hacía porque tenía… bueno potencial –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

- Entonces debe ser mejor kunoichi que muchos otros, incluido los hombres –dijo Teuchi con una gran sonrisa- prométeme que te esforzarás al máximo y harás caso de lo que te diga. Quiero ver cómo vences a ese Hyuuga en un mes y demuestras a todo el mundo cómo va a ser su próximo Hokage.

- ¡Te lo prometo viejo! –dijo con una gran sonrisa- he de irme pero vendré a menudo para contaros mis progresos –dijo levantándose rápidamente y dejando algo de dinero en el mostrador por el ramen de antes- ¡Nos vemos! –y salió corriendo hacia su casa con una gran sonrisa-.

- ¿Qué piensas de todo esto papa? –preguntó Ayame con una gran sonrisa mirando a su padre-.

- Creo que con ayuda de esa chica, Naruto por fin demostrará a todos lo que es capaz de hacer –dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia ningún punto en especial- me parece que llegó el momento de que Naruto brille y ojala la gente comience a verle por lo que realmente es y no por algo que no eligió ser –y después de aquello, volvió a la cocina para seguir atendiendo a sus clientes-.

* * *

Por fin he terminado el capítulo 3 ^^ así que a partir de ahora actualizaré mis dos fics a la vez para no dejar ninguno sin actualizar

Bueno, este capítulo sigue la misma estela que los anteriores pero aquí Naruto comienza a madurar un poco (con el tema de Sakura) y a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Pronto comenzarán los entrenamientos del rubio y se dará cuenta de muchas otras cosas pero antes tendremos la sesión de compras y algunas anécdotas sobre Keiko e Iruka, además de que se sabrá quién era el tercer compañero del equipo de ambos.

Para los amantes del Naruhina… tendrán que esperar un poco más pero Hinata aparecerá en los próximos capítulos como… una consejera y amiga ^^

Gaara también tendrá un papel importante pero de momento no diré nada (y no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con que haga un trió con Naruto y Hinata… ni tampoco tendrá un lío amoroso con Keiko)

He estado pensando sobre revivir al Yondaime y… no se ya veré que hago pero muchas gracias por vuestras sugerencias.

Por último daros las gracias a todos los que han comenzado a seguir mi fic y sobretodo a aquellos que han dejado comentarios ^^ realmente animan a seguir escribiendo. Espero que sigáis comentando y sigáis leyéndome.

Un beso a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: **Todo gracias a una elección (lo mío no es poner títulos a los fic, lo siento)

**Parejas: **De momento será un Naruhina, más adelante veré si incluyo alguna otra pareja.

**Resumen**: Después de acabar con la 2º prueba de los exámenes chunnin, Naruto busca a su sensei para que le ayude a entrenar solo para ser rechazado por éste. Desanimado, tampoco acepta la oferta de Ebisu y decide renunciar, hasta que alguien se cruza en su camino y le hace una proposición.

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sempai (excepto Keiko que es mía)**_

_Pensamientos_

Conversaciones

**Kyuubi**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

El despertador sonó a las 8.00 anunciando un nuevo día y despertando a un chico rubio de ojos azules de su sueño. Naruto se incorporó, se estiró y apagó el ruidoso aparato mientras pensaba en volverse a dormir pero recordó que hoy comenzaba el entrenamiento con su nueva sensei y que había quedado en reunirse con ella e Iruka-sensei en una hora para ir de compras por lo que, con un poco de esfuerzo, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha y espabilarse. Después de unos minutos relajándose bajo el agua de la ducha, salió del baño mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla para después lanzarla a un rincón de la habitación y dejar que los picos de su pelo fueran en la dirección que quisiesen. No era como si pudiera peinarlo y obligarles a que se quedaran hacia abajo… parecía que su propio pelo tenía vida propia.

Se dirigió hacia su armario y cogió su traje naranja para ponérselo, tal vez, por última vez. Le encantaba el naranja y por eso aquella ropa le había gustado tanto pero sabía que cuando se hiciera ninja tendría problemas al salir en misiones por llevar ese color así que cuando se hizo gennin había intentado comprar algo que fuese mejor, sin embargo las tiendas se habían negado a venderle o los precios que le pedían por sus productos habían sido desorbitados por lo que se resignó a llevar su ropa naranja y demostrarles a todos que podía ser un gran ninja de igual forma.

Después de vestirse se dirigió hacia la cocina para desayunar algo de ramen, era mejor aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía para comer el delicioso alimento antes de que empezara con su nuevo régimen de alimentación. Solo esperaba que no se pusiera enfermo como aquella vez que comió verduras por recomendación del Sandaime. Lo había pasado realmente mal y no quería perderse ningún día de entrenamiento debido a una indigestión de esos alimentos que no tenían ningún sabor y que en su opinión, no deberían ni ser considerados alimentos.

Desayunó rápidamente, cogió a Gama-chan y metió todo el dinero que había estado ahorrando de sus misiones y de lo que el Sandaime le pasaba cada mes para poder pagar el alquiler y la alimentación y se dirigió a la salida.

Salió de su casa y saltó al tejado de su edificio para dirigirse al apartamento de Iruka-sensei. Realmente aún tenía algo de tiempo hasta las 9.00 pero decidió ir corriendo para hacer algo de ejercicio, además no pasaba nada por llegar un poco antes. Mientras corría intentaba imaginarse que cosas compraría y cómo quería que fuera el diseño de su nueva ropa… no lo tenía muy claro. Tal vez lo mejor sería que le aconsejaran Kei-sensei e Iruka-sensei pero tenía claro que quería llevar un poco de naranja, después de todo el color era como su seña de identidad.

Después de unos minutos corriendo y saltando por los edificios de Konoha, llegó al apartamento de Iruka-sensei, llamó a la puerta y esperó a que alguien le abriera. Segundos después escuchó ruidos de pasos acercándose y le abrió la puerta su antiguo sensei invitándole a entrar con una sonrisa. Había estado antes en su apartamento y cada vez que estaba allí se sentía a salvo… no sabía muy bien como explicarlo pero era como si al estar allí nada malo pudiera pasarle, como sí estando allí estuviese protegido de los peligros que había fuera.

Al pasar al salón junto con Iruka-sensei, encontró que Kei-sensei ya estaba allí desayunando y con una sonrisa le invitó a sentarse con ellos y comer algo si quería.

- Has llegado pronto Naruto –dijo su sensei con una sonrisa- me alegra saber que Kakashi-san no te ha contagiado su tardanza crónica.

- Um… bueno, no quería llegar tarde –dijo el rubio llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo tímidamente- tengo ganas de comenzar con el entrenamiento.

- También tenías ganas de graduarte en la Academia y llegabas tarde a todas las clases –bromeó Iruka mirando de reojo a Naruto mientras éste miraba hacia otro lado-.

- Es que tus clases eran muy aburridas Iruka-sensei –dijo haciendo un mohín mientras Keiko intentaba no reírse e Iruka fulminaba a ambos con la mirada- y me entraba sueño escuchándote.

- Naruto –dijo Iruka serio mientras el rubio tragaba pesadamente preparándose para una bronca o un aviso- puede que fuese aburrido pero es necesario que lo aprendas, sobretodo si quieres ser Hokage.

- Pero es que es taaaaaan aburrido –dijo infantilmente el rubio mientras Iruka suspiraba y Keiko reía-.

- Qué voy a hacer contigo… -suspiró el chunnin mientras dirigía su mirada a Keiko que seguía riendo- ayúdame ¿no?

- Yo os doy la razón a los dos –dijo finalmente la chica después de reír- la historia es tremendamente aburrida, sobretodo si la cuenta Iru-kun cuando está en modo conferencia –dijo mientras Naruto reía e Iruka se sonrojaba- pero si quieres ser Hokage no tienes más remedio que aprender todas esas cosas aburridas y otras muchas cosas aún más aburridas, ya que es un requisito imprescindible para ser Hokage –terminó mientras Naruto paraba de reír y se daba un golpe contra la mesa derrotado e Iruka hacía el signo de la victoria-.

- Bien, lo mejor es que vayamos haciendo marcha si queremos que nos de tiempo a todo –dijo Iruka mientras todos se levantaban- iré a guardar el dango… -pero en ese momento Keiko, a gran velocidad, se lanzó a ellos y se escondió detrás de Naruto con el platillo, mientras Iruka suspiraba y el rubio miraba incrédulo lo que acababa de ocurrir- No he dicho nada, a veces puedes ser muy infantil Kei-chan.

- Tengo toda la vida para madurar –dijo sacándole la lengua a Iruka y comiéndose un dango mientras el chunnin reía- no te extrañes Naru –le dijo al rubio que aún seguía un poco sorprendido con lo que estaba viendo- cada vez que nos reunimos, nos comportamos como chiquillos.

- Es cierto –aseguró el chunnin con una sonrisa- parecemos críos de diez años, menos mal que no hay mucha gente que nos vea pero también podemos ser serios cuando queremos –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir- por cierto Kei-chan, todavía no me has contado cómo has conocido a Naruto y por qué le entrenas ¿Te lo a pedido Kakashi?

- ¿Yo? ¿Él? Eh… bueno verás –comenzó la chica nerviosa. Si le decía a Iruka lo que había pasado, Kakashi no sobreviviría para ver la final del examen- es una historia muy larga.

- Entiendo –dijo Iruka cogiendo las llaves de su apartamento- entonces ¿Cómo has conocido a Kei-chan, Naruto? –preguntó dirigiéndose al rubio. Sabía que él le respondería a la pregunta con la verdad-.

- Bueno, fui a pedirle a Kakashi que me entrenara para la final y no quiso porque quería entrenar al teme –comenzó relatando distraídamente mientras Iruka comenzaba a enfadarse y Keiko se apuntaba mentalmente que flores debía llevar a la tumba de Kakashi o, si tenía suerte, al hospital- entonces me dijo que me iba a entrenar el sensei de Konohamaru pero ese hombre me odia así que me fui del hospital y después me encontré con Kei-sensei y me dijo que ella me entrenaría –terminó con una gran sonrisa mientras Iruka sonreía forzadamente y Keiko le ponía una mano sobre el hombro del rubio apartándolo ligeramente de su compañero-.

- Creo que he olvidado la cartera ¿Me disculpáis un momento? Ir saliendo, por favor –dijo mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y se metía en una habitación dando un portazo-.

- Kei-sensei ¿Le pasa algo a Iruka-sensei? ¿He dicho algo malo? –preguntó el rubio preocupado y triste por la reacción de su antiguo sensei que consideraba como un hermano mayor-.

- No es culpa tuya Naruto –dijo la chica arrodillándose frente al rubio para mirarlo a los ojos- se ha enfadado por lo que ha hecho Kakashi. Iruka es un maestro de Academia y lo primero que te enseñan y debes aprender cuando quieres ser maestro o sensei de un equipo gennin es que no debes jugar a favoritos. No debes ayudar más a un alumno porque te caiga mejor que los demás y dejar a los demás desatendidos. Es por eso que un jounnin-sensei nunca tendrá un familiar en su equipo gennin. El problema con Kakashi es que ha hecho exactamente eso, ha estado jugando a favoritos y no se ha molestado en ocultarlo. Hokage-sama también sabe esto y tampoco está muy contento.

- Pero yo no quiero que Kakashi tenga problemas por mi culpa –dijo el rubio triste- puede que no me haya querido entrenar para la final pero tampoco es mal sensei.

- Eres estudiante de Kakashi y como tal tendría que haberte ayudado desde el principio. No es un buen sensei únicamente porque no te odie, él debería haberte ayudado con los problemas que tienes para que tú pudieras mejorar pero bueno –dijo levantándose y estirando las piernas mientras escuchaba como Iruka volvía- ahora estoy yo aquí y eso va a cambiar.

- Gracias –susurró el rubio en voz baja agradeciéndoselo a la chica sinceramente, mientras ella le respondía con una sonrisa-.

- Siento mi reacción pero ya nos podemos ir –dijo Iruka con una sonrisa- son las 9.30 tengo que dar clase a las 12.00 y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

- Vamos entonces –y salieron del apartamento para empezar su día-.

Naruto y los demás se dirigieron hacia el centro de Konoha para comenzar con las compras. Kei-sensei le había dicho que no se preocupara ya que le iba a llevar a las tiendas donde ella y su equipo compraban siempre ya que conocían a los dueños, por lo que no tendrían ningún problema, sin embargo Naruto aún seguía preocupado. No quería que por su culpa se metieran en problemas y que por ayudarle a él, aquellas personas no les atendiesen más a ellos pero tanto Kei-sensei como Iruka-sensei le dijeron que dejara de preocuparse y que disfrutara así que apartó aquellos pensamientos a un lado y se dispuso a disfrutar del día.

Por el camino, Keiko e Iruka le contaron cómo había sido su equipo. Para su sorpresa, el tercer miembro era el árbitro de la preliminar del examen chunnin, Gekko Hayate. El rubio no pudo evitar preguntar si aquel hombre estaba enfermo y sus senseis le comentaron que su compañero era propenso a coger enfermedades pero eso nunca le había impedido realizar su trabajo. Le contaron también que desde un principio habían conectado como equipo y que trabajaban muy bien juntos, tanto que el Hokage se había decepcionado cuando se habían separado, sin embargo cada uno tenía su sueño y por eso no habían tenido más remedio que hacerlo. Iruka quería ser maestro de Academia, Hayate quería especializarse en kenjutsu y Keiko quería llegar a capitana Anbu. Los tres habían cumplido sus sueños pero Keiko e Iruka aseguraron que lo habían conseguido porque se habían ayudado entre ellos tres para lograrlos. También le contaron que su sensei fue un obsesionado de las armas y que por eso los tres se manejaban muy bien con ellas, aunque únicamente Hayate fuera el que se había especializado en ello. Mientras que Keiko prefería las espadas grandes (de estilo zambato), Hayate e Iruka preferían las katanas.

Naruto no pudo dejar de alegrarse por todo lo que le contaban y se dio cuenta de que él y su equipo no estaban tan unidos como él pensaba. Le hubiese gustado que su equipo estuviera tan unido como el de sus dos senseis, que pasaran más tiempo juntos y se ayudaran entre todos pero aquello era imposible ya que a Sasuke-teme solo le importaba él mismo y a Sakura únicamente la atención de Sasuke. Además Kakashi pasaba más tiempo perdido en el camino de la vida que con ellos. Suspiró. No sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que iban a durar poco como equipo.

Se había enterado de que Keiko había perdido a sus padres antes del ataque del Kyuubi, en una misión que ambos habían tenido en conjunto con otros shinobis. Después de aquello había estado viviendo sola pero la chica le había asegurado al rubio que no se sentía triste ya que, por lo menos, sus padres habían muerto juntos y estaba segura de que habían dado lo mejor de ellos. Además, el Hokage le dijo que ellos habían asegurado el éxito de aquella misión y la vida de los compañeros que estaban con ellos.

Después de un rato caminando, llegaron a una tienda pequeña en cuyo escaparate se veían dos maniquíes con ropa ninja anunciando que se trataba de una tienda de ropa para ninjas. Al pasar, sonó un timbre anunciando la llegada de nuevos clientes y se acercó a ellos un hombre algo mayor, de ojos marrones y espesa barba, con una cicatriz en su mejilla en forma de X. Al ver a Keiko e Iruka sonrió y lo más sorprendente para el rubio fue que no dejó de sonreír al verle a él también allí.

- Hola chicos –dijo el viejo con una sonrisa- ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

- Buenos días Shiro –contestó Keiko mientras adelantaba un poco al rubio para que el hombre le viera- necesitamos ropa nueva para mi nuevo alumno –dijo mientras el rubio se ruborizaba un poco-.

- Muy bien –dijo mientras posaba su mirada en Naruto- ¿Tienes algo pensado chico?

- Yo… no he pensado mucho en ello pero me gustaría que llevase algo de naranja y el remolino –comentó un poco nervioso-.

- Um… creo que tengo algo que te gustará –dijo con una sonrisa- esperarme un minuto aquí –pidió mientras se iba a la trastienda-.

- Creo que lo de la ropa lo hemos solucionado bastante rápido –comentó Iruka mientras la chica asentía- ya verás como te gusta la ropa Naruto, Shiro parece tener una habilidad para encontrar la ropa adecuada para cada ninja –comentó sonriendo al chico para levantarle el ánimo-.

- Sí, es como si con solo mirarte sabe la ropa perfecta para ti –comentó la chica riendo mientras el rubio comenzaba a sonreír- parece que ya viene para acá –dijo mientras veían como el hombre salía de la trastienda con una sonrisa, llevando consigo una caja-.

- Bueno chico, creo que esto es perfecto para ti aunque si quieres se puede retocar más a tu gusto, eres tú el que tiene la última palabra –dijo mientras sacaba de la caja el traje y se lo mostraba- ¿Qué te parece?

Cuando Naruto lo vio no pudo evitar sonreír ya que aquello le pareció perfecto. Era un traje ninja completamente negro. Los pantalones largos tenían varios bolsillos y en cada lado de las piernas llevaba una franja naranja. La camisa interior era de tirantes y de un color rojo oscuro, además llevaba la espiral en la espalda de color blanco. La chaqueta era de manga larga y completamente negra, aunque Naruto vio cremalleras en las mangas por lo que dedujo que podía convertirla en un chaleco si quería. También llevaba varios bolsillos y en la manga derecha, a la altura del hombro, tenía una espiral de color naranja.

- Es perfecto –susurró mientras los demás sonreían-.

- Me encanta cuando acierto con mis clientes –dijo Shiro sonriéndole mientras le revolvía el cabello al rubio- ¿Entonces quieres llevarte varios juegos? –preguntó mientras el chico asentía- muy bien, voy a ir a por ellos. Mientras tanto puedes ponerte este juego en el probador de allí para que salgas vestido con tu nueva indumentaria –y se fue a la trastienda a por el pedido mientras el rubio se dirigía al probador para cambiarse-.

- Bien, ya tenemos la ropa perfecta para él –comentó Keiko con una sonrisa- ahora hay que ir a comprar a la herrería de Kenji-sensei y después ir a comprar alimentos que no sean ramen y… ¡listo!

- Tanta preparación Kei-chan… hay algo que no me has contado ¿no? –preguntó el chunnin mientras la chica suspiraba- ¿de qué se trata?

- Iré a tu casa esta noche y te lo contaré todo ¿vale? –aseguró la morena mientras Iruka asentía un poco preocupado, pero en ese momento salió Naruto y se olvidó de aquello mientras miraba al chico sorprendida-.

Naruto salió del vestido sonriendo tímidamente mientras se llevaba las manos detrás de su cabeza. Keiko e Iruka miraban con ojos de sorpresa cómo había cambiado el rubio con aquella ropa. Ahora parecía más serio y más atractivo. Cuando Keiko e Iruka se dieron cuenta de ello, a los dos les pasó por la cabeza el mismo pensamiento… _tendrá que tener cuidado con las fangirls_. Pero ahora parecía un verdadero ninja. Cuando Shiro apareció también miró con sorpresa al chico y rápidamente sonrió al ver el nuevo cambio.

- Ahora pareces un verdadero ninja –comentó Shiro mientras los otros dos adultos asentían dándole la razón –y aquí traigo lo demás ¿necesitáis algo más?

- Ya está todo Shiro, muchas gracias por todo –dijo Keiko mientras le pasaba alguna bolsa a Iruka y Naruto le pagaba al hombre-.

- Ningún problema ya lo sabes, y chico –dijo mirando al rubio- si necesitas algo la puerta de mi tienda siempre estará abierta.

- Muchas gracias Shiro-san –respondió con una sonrisa mientras se despedían del hombre-.

Después de comprar la ropa, Naruto, Keiko e Iruka se dirigieron a una herrería para comprar lo que necesitaría el rubio para su formación. Por el camino, Naruto notó que la gente no le miraba con odio pero sabía que era porque en ese momento no le reconocían, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía bien que por un corto periodo de tiempo (hasta que se dieran cuenta de que era él) no tuviera que lidiar con esas miradas. También notó como varias chicas de edades distintas se le quedaban mirando o le guiñaban un ojo. No sabía si sentirse alagado o temeroso, aquello le ponía algo nervioso ya que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Mientras tanto, Keiko e Iruka le contaban que el propietario de la herrería a la que se dirigían era de su antiguo sensei, que se había retirado hacía varios años del servicio activo para pasar más tiempo con su familia y montar una herrería con todo tipo de armas. Después de todo le encantaban.

Entraron a una pequeña herrería y Naruto vio a un hombre de pelo corto castaño y ojos del mismo color leyendo un libro. Cuando vio a los tres sonrió, salió del mostrador y se acercó a los tres sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Keiko e Iruka.

- Hacía tiempo que no os veía chicos –dijo separándose de sus antiguos alumnos- ¿Dónde está Gekko?

- En el hospital –contestó Keiko mientras el hombre levantaba una ceja a modo de interrogatorio- se escapó para ser el árbitro de la preliminar de los exámenes aún cuando los médicos le habían recomendado que guardara reposo así que ahora Yugao-chan lo ha atado a la cama del hospital para que no se escape hasta que se recupere –terminó mientras los demás echaban a reír-.

- Típico de él –comentó el hombre para después dirigir su mirada al rubio- Y tú eres… Uzumaki Naruto ¿no? –preguntó un poco dudoso mientras el chico asentía tímidamente- joder muchacho, menudo cambio. No te reconocía sin ese naranja brillante pero debo decir que ese atuendo te queda mucho mejor –rió mientras el rubio sonreía un poco- ¿Y qué quieren mis chicos?

- Necesitamos unos pesos que se regulen con chakra, además de un juego de shurikens y kunais –pidió Keiko a su ex-sensei-.

- No hay ningún problema ¿Es para tu nuevo alumno? –preguntó mientras la chica asentía- Bueno Naruto, mi nombre es Kenji Ama, encantado de conocerte –dijo estrechándole la mano al chico- voy a ir a por tus cosas, si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedirlo –comentó mientras iba a la trastienda-.

- ¿Para qué son los pesos Kei-sensei? ¿Y qué significa lo de regular con chakra? –preguntó el rubio confundido-.

- Para que podamos mejorar tu fuerza, velocidad y resistencia más rápido usaremos los pesos en la formación, uno en cada muñeca y otro en cada pierna. El peso se regula poniendo chakra en ellos, cuanto más chakra pongas, más peso habrá así se evita que vayas cargado de pesos distintos o tengas que comprar más cuando quieras aumentar el peso. De momento los pesos los regularé yo para que tengas el peso justo y lo iremos aumentando poco a poco. Deberás llevarlos puestos todo el día excepto para dormir ya que los músculos deben relajarse ¿vale? –explicó la chica mientras el rubio asentía-.

- Bueno chicos aquí tenéis todo –dijo Kenji apareciendo de repente- estos pesos son un poco caros ¿estáis seguros de que los queréis de éste tipo?

- Sí sensei y no te preocupes porque estos pesos los pago yo –comentó pero al ver que el rubio iba a protestar decidió dar sus razones- tengo mis razones para hacerlo Naruto. Considéralo como un regalo de mi parte como mi nuevo alumno, además no quiero sentirme culpable de hacerte comprar este tipo de pesos cuando se pueden comprar perfectamente otros más baratos.

- Pero Kei-sensei realmente yo… -intentó protestar el rubio pero la chica le volvió a interrumpir-.

- Si lo dices por el dinero no te preocupes, hasta hace unas semanas fui capitana Anbu y te aseguro que pagaban bien por lo que no es un problema, además… ¿De verdad piensas que no voy a recuperar el dinero y con garantía? –dijo sonriendo siniestramente mientras el rubio la miraba confuso-.

- Oh… ¿Qué tienes en mente, Kei-chan? –preguntó Iruka mientras se apartaba ligeramente de su compañera y Kenji escuchaba con interés-.

- Vamos a ser realistas chicos –dijo sonriendo mientras se posicionaba tras el rubio y posaba sus manos en los hombros del rubio- el día de las finales todo el mundo hace apuestas y estoy segura de que casi todo el mundo apostará en su pelea a favor del Hyuuga. Cuando Naru gane, deje a todo el mundo boquiabierto, demuestre a todos de lo que esta hecho y se convierta en chunnin… ¿Entendéis por donde voy?

- ¡Vas a apostar por él! –exclamó el chunnin sorprendido mientras Kenji sonreía ampliamente- debo reconocer que es una muy buena idea.

- Lo se –dijo mientras miraba al rubio que le devolvía la mirada algo confuso, por lo que decidió explicárselo- verás Naruto, normalmente durante las finales de los exámenes chunnin la gente hace apuestas por su favorito. Si somos realistas, muy poca gente apostará porque tú ganes la pelea o te conviertas en chunnin así que como yo si voy a apostar por ti, seguramente Iru-kun y Kenji-sensei también, además de Haya-kun y su novia y otros pocos más… realmente vamos a ganar una pasta cuando ganes.

- Pe…pero yo… -comenzó nervioso al darse cuenta- ¿Y si no gano?

- Vas a ganar esa pelea contra el Hyuuga porque lo sé –dijo Keiko tranquilizando al chico- al igual que sé que este mes vas a aprender todo lo que te enseñe y al igual que sé que vas a demostrar a todo el mundo que puedes ser el mejor ninja de tu generación. Así que ahora quiero ver de nuevo al Naruto Uzumaki que confía en sus habilidades y que nunca se rinde –declaró mientras el rubio volvía a sonreír- así está mejor.

- Lo mejor es que nos vayamos –comentó Iruka- aún tenemos cosas que hacer.

- Bueno chicos, espero que la próxima vez vengáis todos y dadle recuerdos a Gekko cuando lo veáis –comentó Kenji con una sonrisa-.

- Lo haremos sensei –aseguró Iruka con una sonrisa-.

Después de pagar por los productos y despedirse, salieron de la herrería y se dieron cuenta de que eran las 11.00 por lo que decidieron darse prisa y terminar con las compras. Keiko e Iruka le dijeron que solamente quedaba por comprar comida que no fuera ramen, como fruta, pescado, carne y verduras. En muchas tiendas los propietarios se negaron a vender sus productos pero Keiko e Iruka amenazaron a los tenderos con varias torturas y la chica aseguró que usaría el truco del ratón y la cuchara por lo que, temerosos de lo que podría ser aquello que no sonaba nada bien, les atendieron formalmente.

Después de las compras se dirigieron a la casa del rubio para dejar todo. Al contrario de lo que pensaban muchos, Naruto no era tan desordenado como parecía ser. Tal vez hubiera alguna cosa tirada y algo de polvo pero su casa era perfectamente presentable. Tampoco iba a tener todo reluciente cuando vivía solo… únicamente habitable.

Dejaron en el armario su nueva ropa y metieron en una bolsa la vieja para tirarla, sin embargo Naruto quiso quedarse con un traje para tenerlo de recuerdo. Keiko también le ayudó a ponerse los pesos y le enseño como quitárselos para dormir. Después reguló los pesos para que cada uno pesara 10kg y comenzara a acostumbrarse al peso. Una vez terminado de colocar la ropa, se dirigieron a la nevera y colocaron toda la comida. Keiko pegó en su nevera un calendario de lo que sería su nueva alimentación equilibrada e Iruka le regaló un libro de recetas para que no tuviera problemas al cocinar. Kei-sensei le había dicho que usaría un kage bunshin para que lo estudiara mientras entrenaban.

Cuando acabaron, Iruka se dio cuenta de que faltaban unos minutos para las 12.00 por lo que se despidió de ellos, deseó suerte a Naruto y desapareció en un remolino de hojas. Keiko le pidió que le siguiera y en unos minutos se encontraban cerca de los baños termales para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

- Bueno Naruto, como sabes empezaremos con tu control de chakra y lo haremos caminando sobre el agua –comenzó a explicar mientras ella misma lo hacía y el rubio atendía- lo realizarás con el sello que llevas puesto para que mejores más. Quiero que hagas 20 clones y que comiences a intentarlo. Para caminar sobre el agua tienes que emitir una cierta cantidad de chakra constantemente hacia el agua para que no te hundas, al contrario que caminar sobre los árboles que solamente debes pegarte al árbol con chakra. Si no lo haces bien te hundirás y te aseguro que el agua esta caliente –sonrió mientras el chico la imitaba aceptando el desafío- ¿tienes alguna duda? –preguntó mientras el rubio negaba- entonces puedes comenzar.

Naruto hizo lo que le pedía su sensei y realizó 20 clones. Se dio cuenta de que aquello no iba a ser tan fácil y a los pocos minutos estaba empapado pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente y siguió intentándolo. Después de una hora, Keiko le pidió que deshiciera sus clones para comenzar de nuevo con la experiencia que había obtenido por lo que deshizo su técnica, descansó unos minutos y volvió a empezar.

Continuó durante todo el día hasta que fue capaz de caminar por el agua con aquel sello puesto. Al final del día, su sensei retiró el sello (con cierta violencia) y se dio cuenta de que ahora era mucho más fácil caminar sobre el agua. En ese momento le explicó que comenzaría al día siguiente con todo lo demás por lo que debía ir a descansar y a recuperar su energía.

Naruto llegó a su casa algo cansado, así que se duchó rápidamente y se hizo ramen para cenar. Kei-sensei le había dicho que podía comenzar a comer sano a partil del día siguiente por lo que cenó su delicioso ramen, programó su despertador y se acostó.

Al día siguiente Naruto acudió al campo de entrenamiento en el que le esperaba su sensei. Le pidió que realizara un total de 70 clones para comenzar. 20 trabajarían taijutsu, otros 20 ninjutsu, otros 20 empezaría con el Hatha Yoga y los otros 10 leerían libros sobre estrategia, concentración… lo que sería conocimiento general. Keiko además creó un clon de ella para cada grupo y así tener atendidos a todos. Mientras tanto los originales trabajarían la fuerza, velocidad y resistencia. Mientras los grupos se separaban y se dirigían a puntos distintos, Keiko decidió explicarle en lo que consistiría su entrenamiento.

- Naruto, como te dije anteriormente los clones no ayudan a mejorar físicamente por tanto tienes que hacerlo tú mismo. Con ayuda de los pesos avanzarás más rápido pero te aseguro que será agotador. Empezaremos haciendo 500 flexiones, 500 abdominales, 500 sentadillas y después correremos vueltas por la alea ¿Ok?

- Quieres matarme ¿verdad? –gimió el rubio mientras la chica se reía- no tiene gracia Kei-sensei.

- Te dije que sería duro, pero piensa en los resultados de este entrenamiento así que ya puedes ir empezando –rio mientras el rubio suspiraba y comenzaba con las flexiones-.

Por otro lado, en el grupo de taijutsu, Keiko explicaba exactamente en lo que consistía el tipo de taijutsu que iba a enseñarle y cómo lo iban a trabajar.

- El taijutsu que os voy a enseñar se llama Budo Taijutsu. Tiene dos grados, el primero se llama Ryu y el segundo Dan y para pasar de un grado a otro hay que realizar un examen, pero tranquilo –dijo al ver las caras de los rubios- que no es escrito. Como sabrás, solo dará tiempo a aprender el 1º Grado y se compone de tres etapas. La primera etapa se llama Ten Ryaku no Maki (Principio del cielo) y trabajaremos movimientos corporales como rodamientos, caídas, saltos… La segunda etapa se llama Chi Ryaku no Maki (Principio de la tierra) y trabajaremos ejercicios de flexibilidad. Por último, la tercera etapa se llama Jin Ryaku no Maki (Principio del hombre) y trabajaremos la parte técnica como los katas, métodos de golpeo y bloqueo, luxaciones, estrangulaciones, puntos vitales…

- ¿Y no sería más rápido aprender los katas directamente? –preguntó uno de los clones mientras los demás asentían de acuerdo-.

- No porque los katas están compuestos por movimientos de las dos primeras etapas así que debes aprenderlos todos antes. Cuando acabes el examen chunnin continuaremos mejorando el grado Ryu y una vez preparado pasarás el examen y comenzaremos con el grado Dan que incluye el uso de armas.

- ¿Cómo es el examen? ¿Y qué arma voy a usar? –preguntó un clon ilusionado-.

- El examen te lo contaré cuando sea el momento y en cuanto al arma que quieras usar… eso lo decides tú ya que dependiendo del arma que escojas el entrenamiento será distinto –sonrió mientras los rubios saltaban contentos-.

- ¿Entonces empezamos? –dijeron todos ansiosos-.

- Sí, empezamos.

Mientras tanto, con el grupo de ninjutsu, Keiko explicaba los jutsus que aprenderían en aquel mes.

- Nosotros vamos a trabajar con ninjutsu y ahora que tenéis un mejor control de chakra será más fácil. Empezaremos con el Kage Shuriken no jutsu que tiene la misma base que el Kage bunshin pero en vez de hacer réplicas de uno mismo, lo hace de shurikens. Os haré una demostración –en ese momento Keiko lanzó un shuriken, gritó el jutsu y aparecieron unos 20 clavándose en un árbol para luego desaparecer, mientras el rubio miraba asombrado- al igual que el kage bunshin, el kage shuriken desaparecerá una vez que haya dado su golpe y éstos no serán tan mortales como el de un shuriken normal.

- ¡Ese jutsu es genial! –exclamaron los rubios emocionados- ¿Cuáles van a ser los demás?

- Iremos aprendiéndolos uno a uno hasta que los aprendas todos o nos quedemos sin tiempo –dijo mientras los rubios asentían comprendiendo- después de éste jutsu aprenderás… bueno lo voy a dejar en suspenso –dijo mientras los rubios hacían pucheros- así podré ir dándote sorpresas jejeje ¿Queréis empezar entonces? –preguntó mientras todos gritaban preparados- pues empecemos con el primero.

Por otro lado, otros 20 clones de Naruto escuchaban algo confusos en lo que consistiría su entrenamiento exactamente.

- Bien Naruto, el principal problema que tienes es el control de chakra y el hecho de que muchas veces actúas de forma muy impulsiva, sin pensar antes de actuar –comenzó Keiko mientras los rubios se sonrojaban un poco- debido a que el zorro está sellado en tu interior, la cantidad que tienes de chakra es dos o tres veces más grande que la de un jounnin, además al tenerse que equilibrar tu chakra con el del zorro los dos chakras están en continuo conflicto por eso no tienes mucho control. Lo que voy a enseñarse se llama Hatha Yoga y es una técnica que permitirá un mejor control no solo del chakra, sino de tus propias emociones.

- ¿Y en qué consiste eso? ¿Y para qué sirve? –preguntó no muy seguro de que aquello le fuera a ayudar realmente-.

- Ser chunnin no es solamente un rango en el que se te considera más fuerte que un gennin, también se te considera como que estás listo para liderar equipos y ser líder en misiones con otros chunnin. En esas misiones tú serás el responsable de tu escuadrón, serás el que de las órdenes y deberás saber como usar las habilidades de tus compañeros para no poner sus vidas en riesgo y cumplir con tu misión, es por eso que antes de actuar debes saber calmarte y pensar en la situación. Una de las disciplinas del Hatha Yoga es la meditación, que te ayudará a pensar con mayor claridad, controlar tus emociones en una batalla e incluso ampliar tus sentidos.

- Entiendo –contestó uno de los clones cuando comprendió que aquello le serviría para ser mejor ninja y para ser Hokage en un futuro- ¿En qué otras cosas me va a ayudar?

- El Hatha Yoga, aparte de todo lo que te acabo de contar, te ayudará a relajarte antes de combates o en situaciones en las que te sientas nervioso. También ayuda a relajar los músculos y te aseguró que me agradecerás habértelo enseñado cuando acabes al final del día agotado –sonrió mientras los clones pensaban en lo que tendría que pasar el original al acabar el día- todo esto se consigue realizando posiciones físicas y técnicas de control respiratorio. Cuando el original realice estas posturas en casa o en cualquier otro sitio, también ayudará a mejorar la flexibilidad, el bienestar físico y la salud. Ahora nos vamos a separar en dos grupos de 10 y mientras un grupo practica la meditación, el otro aprenderá las posturas del Hatha Yoga.

- Hai sensei –dijeron los clones mientras se preparaban para aprenderlo-.

En otro lugar, 10 clones estaban recibiendo cada uno un libro sobre distintas áreas de manos de su sensei, mientras ella les aseguraba que debían leerlos y aprenderlos. Los libros eras desde técnicas y tácticas del shogi hasta de psicología y anatomía humana.

- Bueno chicos, nosotros seremos los que menos acción tendremos ya que nos ocuparemos de que aprendamos estos libros –sonrió Keiko al ver las caras incrédulas de los chicos- ¿A qué es divertido?

- ¿¡Qué! –dijeron los 10 un poco indignados- ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¿Para qué sirve todo esto?

- Pues veras –comenzó la chica a explicar para convencer al rubio- estos libros te ayudaran a que, durante una batalla o antes de ella, seas capaz de pensar en una estrategia para vencer a tu oponente más fácilmente. En el mundo de los ninjas la fuerza es importante pero debes de saber que eso no lo es todo. Siempre habrá alguien que sea más fuerte que tú o que yo y no podemos vencer a todos nuestros oponentes mediante fuerza bruta. Además si quieres ser Hokage necesitarás tener este conocimiento. Un Hokage es el que se encarga de decidir las misiones de cada equipo y en caso de un ataque a la aldea, de organizar las defensas, el ataque y la protección de su pueblo. Para ello necesitar tener conocimiento en estrategias y llevarlos a la práctica como si fuera algo natural.

- Bien, eso lo entiendo y estoy de acuerdo –dijo un clon dándole la razón- pero ¿y los libros de psicología y anatomía humana?

- Bueno, los libros de psicología te ayudaran a entender la mente de tus rivales y saber como se comportarán e incluso a intuir varios de sus ataques. El libro de anatomía humana te enseñará donde debes atacar si deseas que tu enemigo muera rápidamente o dónde debes golpearle para inmovilizarle. En definitiva, todos estos libros te ayudaran en batallas excepto el de cocina que te ayudará a que no te envenenes tu solo –rió mientras el clon que poseía ese rubio le lanzaba una mirada de odio- yo estaré aquí por si no entiendes algo. Ya podéis empezar a leer –terminó mientras ella sacaba su propio libro y los rubios daban un suspiro mientras abrían sus libros-.

Aquel entrenamiento siguió durante días y Naruto fue mejorando rápidamente en todos los aspectos. Al acabar el primer día de aquel entrenamiento, Naruto acabó inconsciente y se había levantado al día siguiente en su cama y cuando había llegado a la cocina se había encontrado con un gran desayuno y una nota de su sensei en el que le decía que pronto se acostumbraría a ello y que desayunara bien para comenzar de nuevo. Pasó una semana y Naruto había aprendido el Kage Shuriken y el jutsu Fuuton: Renkuudan (Elemento aire: ráfaga de aire comprimida) y en la actualidad se encontraba aprendiendo el jutsu Fuuton: Fuutopa (Elemento aire: expulsión de aire). También había concluido con éxito la etapa Ten Ryaku no Maki ya que poseía un talento innato para hacer todo tipo de giros extraños, volteretas y maniobras; no se había equivocado al enseñarle ese tipo de taijutsu. También parecía que la técnica del Hatha Yoga daba sus frutos ya que se le veía más relajado que anteriormente y su físico había mejorado bastante. Tenía más fuerza, flexibilidad, velocidad y ahora llevaba 25kg en cada peso, además había ganado más músculo aunque aún tenía que mejorar más. Por otro lado el conocimiento de los libros iba algo más lento pero progresando y gracias a la meditación Naruto se concentraba más, sin embargo tenía mucho que aprender.

Ahora Keiko se encontraba frente al despacho del Sandaime mientras su alumno estaba comiendo en su casa. Tenía que dar su informe semanal sobre las habilidades del chico y la verdad es que estaba orgullosa de todo lo que había conseguido.

* * *

Por fin he terminado con el capitulo 4! Siento haber actualizado tan tarde… realmente no he tenido tiempo de sentarme en el portátil y ponerme en serio así que muchas veces he tenido que volver a leer el capitulo para saber por donde iba… -.-' realmente pensaba que me lo aprendería de memoria.

Este capitulo se centra en las compras y en el primer día de entrenamiento por lo que a partir de ahora la historia irá avanzando mucho más rápido así que en unos capítulos (tal vez dos o tres) veremos por fin las peleas y… ¡todo lo que conlleva a ello! Jejeje. En el siguiente capitulo aparecerá Hinata (yeahh!) y también tendremos noticias de nuestro pelirrojo favorito!

El truco de la cuchara y el ratón está sacado el fic **Nueva Oportunidad de Hektols.** Un método de tortura que… bueno… al parecer el ratón se mete por un orificio del cuerpo humano con ayuda de la cuchara y… bueno os lo dejo a la imaginación! xD Su fic está en inglés y realmente es genial. Se trata de un Minato/Naruto pero para nada Yaoi… también se trata de un NaruHina. Si tenéis tiempo realmente os lo recomiendo ^^

El Hatha Yoga y el Budo taijutsu no son especialidades inventadas por mi, realmente existen aunque para esta historia están bastante retocadas. Si queréis información yo la encontré en esta web http: / www. aitai. es/ joomla2/ index. php/ budo-taijutsu ((sin espacios))

Por si ha quedado alguna duda el Equipo de Keiko estaba formado por ella misma, Iruka y Hayate y el sensei de ellos era el padre de Tenten que aquí se llama Kenji Ama porque Kenji me sonaba a armas… no se… Además lo más seguro es que esto se convierta en un Iruka-Keiko como próxima relación… aunque todavía no lo tengo claro.

Espero que en unos días también quede actualizado el fic de **Dimensión Paralela **para llevar un control…

Un besazo a todos y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado comentarios expresando su opinión. Realmente dan ganas de continuar esta historia ^^ Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! See you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: **Todo gracias a una elección (lo mío no es poner títulos a los fic, lo siento)

**Parejas: **De momento será un Naruhina y Iruka-Keiko, más adelante veré si incluyo alguna otra pareja.

**Resumen**: Después de acabar con la 2º prueba de los exámenes chunnin, Naruto busca a su sensei para que le ayude a entrenar solo para ser rechazado por éste. Desanimado, tampoco acepta la oferta de Ebisu y decide renunciar, hasta que alguien se cruza en su camino y le hace una proposición.

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sempai (excepto Keiko que es mía)**_

_Pensamientos_

Conversaciones

**Kyuubi**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 5**

Ahora Keiko se encontraba frente al despacho del Sandaime mientras su alumno estaba comiendo en su casa. Tenía que dar su informe semanal sobre las habilidades del chico y la verdad es que estaba orgullosa de todo lo que había conseguido.

* * *

Keiko entró en el despacho y al igual que en la anterior ocasión, también se encontraba allí el sannin por lo que supuso que quería escuchar el informe sobre su alumno. Cuando los dos hombres la vieron, sonrieron y los tres se sentaron para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

- ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Naruto, Keiko? –preguntó el Sandaime bastante interesado-.

- Mucho mejor de lo que yo misma esperaba Hokage-sama –contestó con una sonrisa mientras pasaba el informe del avance del muchacho- aquí tiene todo lo que ha aprendido Naruto esta semana y cuál es el método de entrenamiento.

Durante unos minutos, Sarutobi y Jiraiya leyeron los informes sobre los avances del rubio y ambos no pudieron evitar abrir sus ojos ante lo que estaban leyendo y después sonreír contentos. El chico no solamente había mejorado su taijutsu, también había mejorado su control de chakra y su físico, además había aprendido dos jutsus (uno de dificultad jounnin) y estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus emociones y crear estrategias ¡Y todo en una semana! Sarutobi también estaba sorprendido del uso del Kage bunshin como método de entrenamiento ya que se tenía que tener una inmensa cantidad de chakra y resistencia para poder aguantar pero sabía que Naruto no tenía muchos problemas en cuanto a eso.

Sorprendidos en cuanto a lo que habían leído, miraron a la chica que sonreía divertida al ver las reacciones de los dos y esperó hasta que alguno diera su opinión sobre lo que habían leído. A los pocos segundos fue Sarutobi el que decidió romper el silencio.

- Realmente es sorprendente el avance de Naruto en una semana –comentó con una sonrisa mientras se encendía la pipa- y el método del Kage bunshin es ideal para él debido al chakra que posee, sin embargo ¿realmente es necesario tanto entrenamiento para la final?

- Entrenarlo para la final es secundario –contestó la chica mientras prestaban atención- el nivel de Naruto es el de un ninja que acaba de salir de la Academia. Cuando comencé a entrenarlo no tenía ninguna base de taijutsu, su control de chakra era horrible, solamente sabía el Kage bunshin y nadie le había explicado su función, ni siquiera sabe reconocer o disipar un Genjutsu… y la lista sigue. Todo el entrenamiento que estamos haciendo ya debería haberlo hecho, en realidad su entrenamiento para la final son unos cuantos jutsus pero eso no es lo peor de todo.

- ¿Hay algo peor? –preguntó Jiraiya sorprendido por toda la información-.

- Naruto esconde todas sus emociones tras una máscara de felicidad constante –explicó mientras Sarutobi suspiraba y Jiraiya fruncía el ceño- he podido convencerle para que no lo haga sin embargo parece que ya es natural en él y muchas veces, inconscientemente, lo hace. También tiene muchísimas inseguridades ante todo y las oculta haciendo el idiota. Se que en algunas ocasiones no entiende algo y no pregunta por ello, sino que dice que lo entiende e intenta hacerlo, por eso tarda en aprender las cosas o no las aprende.

- Entonces el chico no es un idiota como dicen ¿no? –preguntó Jiraiya serio ante lo que escuchaba-.

- En absoluto –confirmó con una sonrisa triste- lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de preguntar dudas y cosas que le interesan. Lo más seguro es que por esos sus notas en la Academia sean horribles. Creo que se considera inferior ante la mayoría de la gente y por eso él cree que no tiene ese derecho. Si se le explican bien las cosas, Naruto puede hacerlo incluso en la mitad de tiempo que un ninja normal y el hecho de que sea tan terco también ayuda.

- ¿Una especie de genio? –preguntó Jiraiya con una sonrisa-.

- Sí a Naruto se le hubiera dado la misma atención en la Academia que a cualquier otro desde un principio –contestó seria la chica mirando a Jiraiya- y no se le hubiera ignorado como la peste, ese chico se hubiese graduado mucho antes y como el mejor de su generación –aseguró la chica mientras los dos hombres sonreían- no estaría al mismo nivel que Uchiha Itachi o Hatake Kakashi, pero tampoco estaría lejos.

- Ahora me interesa conocer más al chico –dijo Jiraiya riendo- vi su video de la semifinal y no me pareció muy sorprendente pero con lo que has dicho he cambiado de opinión.

- En realidad –suspiró la chica captando la atención de los dos hombres- Naruto ni siquiera tendría que haber sido capaz de llegar a la semifinal, no en su estado por lo que esa pelea realmente si fue sorprendente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Sarutobi con el ceño fruncido-.

- Le pregunté a Naruto sobre cómo le habían ido en sus dos primeras pruebas y me contó que durante la segunda prueba Orochimaru le había hecho algo –dijo mientras los dos hombre daban un respingo- le puso un sello de cinco elementos sobre el sello de cuatro elementos del Kyuubi y…

- ¿Ha pasado algo con el sello del Kyuubi? –preguntó rápidamente Sarutobi nervioso-.

- No –tranquilizó Jiraiya rápidamente a su sensei mientras seguía mirando a la chica- eso no afecta al sello del Kyuubi en absoluto pero sí al chakra de Naruto. El sello de los cinco elementos sirve para desequilibrar el chakra de aquel que lo lleva puesto pero seguramente, en el caso de Naruto cortará todo acceso al chakra del Kyuubi y eso hará que el suyo propio sea casi imposible de usar ¿me equivoco?

- No, al parecer el sello del Kyuubi esta hecho de forma que el chakra de Naruto y el del zorro se equilibren mutuamente, por eso Naruto tiene una gran cantidad de chakra por sí solo. También está hecho para que su propio chakra inhiba la del zorro por lo que él mismo tiene que quedarse sin chakra para usarlo o bien sufrir una emoción lo suficientemente fuerte para que su propio chakra se altere, ya sea la rabia, el odio o el dolor. El sello de los cinco elementos cortó todo acceso al chakra del zorro por lo que su chakra ya no tenía nada que equilibrar y eso lo descontroló de sobremanera.

- ¿Y eso qué significa? –preguntó Sarutobi más tranquilo, pero queriendo llegar al grano-.

- Significa que es sorprendente el hecho de que Naruto fuera capaz de realizar el Kage bunshin durante la semifinal o incluso luchar –contestó Jiraiya con una sonrisa- debe tener tal cantidad de chakra propio que incluso se puede permitir gastar tres veces más chakra en el Kage bunshin de lo que es necesario. Cualquier otro en su caso hubiese caído inconsciente al intentarlo.

- Cambiando de tema Keiko… ¿Sabes por qué Iruka vino hace unos días a mi despacho preguntando por Kakashi? –preguntó el Sandaime con una sonrisa- al parecer quería intercambiar algunas palabras con él sobre Naruto.

- Bueno, antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento de Naruto quise ir de compras con él para que cambiara un poco su estilo de la moda y le pedí a Iruka que nos acompañara así que sospechó que yo ocultaba algo respecto al entrenamiento de Naruto y tuve que contárselo –rió la chica un poco nerviosa- por lo menos no salió a buscarlo nada más que terminé de contárselo…

**((Flash Back))**

Keiko se dirigía hacia el apartamento de Iruka con un par de bolsas de ramen y una botella de sake mientras se preparaba mentalmente sobre lo que le contaría a su compañero sobre el entrenamiento de Naruto, o por lo menos del inexistente entrenamiento que había tenido con Kakashi. No solo tendría que contarle todo sino que también tendría que convencerle de no hacer nada drástico cuando le viera.

Unos minutos después llegó frente a su puerta, respiró hondo y llamó. A los pocos segundos su compañero abrió la puerta sonriéndole e invitándola a entrar.

- He traído ramen para cenar algo –dijo la chica mientras ponía las bolsas sobre la mesa- y una botella de sake para después.

- Yo he preparado dango –dijo poniendo el platillo también en la mesa- solo faltaría Gekko con una baraja de cartas para que fuese otra de nuestras reuniones.

- Sí, pero no voy a ser yo quien le saque del hospital estando Yugao-chan vigilante –rió la chica mientras el moreno sonreía- tendremos que hacer una pequeña fiesta en cuanto se recupere por completo.

- Sí, últimamente no nos hemos reunido mucho –comentó mientras se sentaban para comer- tú estando en Anbu no tenías mucho tiempo.

- Pero ya no estoy en Anbu –respondió la chica con una sonrisa- he sido capitana durante dos años así que he cumplido con mi sueño. Tampoco es bueno estar mucho tiempo, el trabajo es duro.

- Eso he oído, las misiones de ese tipo pueden llegar a ser estresantes pero ahora estás de sensei ¿no? –preguntó alzando una ceja mientras la miraba- será duro con Naruto.

- No creas –respondió la chica sabiendo que había llegado la hora de contárselo todo- el chico realmente tiene ganas de aprender.

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa Kei? –preguntó Iruka un poco preocupado- tengo la sensación de que hay algo detrás de todo esto que no me va a gustar.

- Y tienes razón –suspiró la chica dejando su comida a un lado mientras Iruka hacía lo mismo- ¿Sabes por qué quise entrenar a Naruto o cómo lo conocí personalmente?

- No me lo has dicho pero Naruto ya me ha comentado algo –dijo un poco enfadado al recordar lo que le había dicho el rubio esa mañana-.

- Fui ayer por la mañana al hospital para visitar a Gekko y escuché una conversación que tenían Kakashi y Naruto. Al parecer Kakashi se negó a entrenarlo para entrenar al Uchiha personalmente y quiso que Ebisu le entrenara. Estuvieron "discutiendo" los tres durante un rato y al final Naruto se fue así que lo seguí y me lo encontré al otro lado de la aldea llorando y gritando que si su sensei no quería entrenarle desde el principio, solamente tendría que habérselo dicho –contó la chica mientras Iruka bajaba la cabeza triste y enfadado-.

- Por eso decidiste entrenarle ¿no? –preguntó Iruka viendo a la chica con una sonrisa triste-.

- Fue una de mis razones, si –confirmó la chica- no me pareció justo lo que hizo Kakashi. Otra de mis razones fue que quería comprobar por mí misma si realmente Naruto era un idiota como todos decían así que tuve una charla con él después y comprobé que hay más en él de lo que la gente piensa. Ese chico tiene potencial para ser uno de los mejores si se le entrena como es debido.

- Yo fui su último maestro en la Academia –contó Iruka recordándolo- al principio no le di mucho crédito pero una vez que lo conoces cambias de opinión y comencé a pensar que podría lograr lo que quisiera. Tiene el don de hacer que la gente confíe en su palabra ¿sabes? La gente puede pensar que su sueño de ser Hokage es idiota pero tengo la sensación de que realmente puede conseguirlo.

- Sí, pero necesita un gran entrenamiento –aseguró la chica siguiendo con todo lo que había averiguado- después de que habláramos busqué en los informes de Kakashi el entrenamiento que había tenido Naruto desde que salió de la Academia para poder ayudarle y… no encontré nada Iru, absolutamente nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? –exclamó Iruka asombrado- ¡Kakashi ha tenido que haberlo preparado para haberle recomendado al examen chunnin!

- Eso es lo que pensé yo así que fui a ver al Hokage por si el entrenamiento de Naruto se lo había comentado a él personalmente, pero el Hokage tampoco sabía nada sobre ello –confirmó la chica mientras Iruka crispaba los puños furioso- el sannin Jiraiya también estaba allí y tampoco pareció agradarle la idea de que un ninja que solamente sabe hacer el Kage bunshin y la caminata de árboles se presentara al examen.

- Cuando se estaban decidiendo los equipos que entrarían a los exámenes, comenté que los nueve novatos no estaban preparados para los exámenes y Kakashi tuvo la cara de decirme que yo ya no era el sensei de Naruto y que eso ahora estaba en su jurisdicción –susurró Iruka lo suficientemente alto para que la chica lo oyese- te juro que cuando lo encuentre yo…

- Tranquilo Iru –dijo la chica mientras sacaba el sake y llenaba el vaso de su compañero- antes tiene que explicarnos a todos un par de cosillas, así que no hagas nada drástico.

- ¿Cómo ha podido el Hokage permitir algo como esto? –preguntó mientras bebía un trago del sake que acababa de servirle y cogía la botella para llenárselo de nuevo-.

- El Hokage no sabía nada Iru, Kakashi le dijo que sus estudiantes estaban preparados para los exámenes y al recomendarlos accedió. Si un sensei dice que sus alumnos están preparados entonces tendrá que confiar en lo que dice, al fin y al cabo es su sensei.

- ¿Cómo ha podido mandar a sus estudiantes sin preparación alguna? ¿Es que quería que muriesen? –preguntó sin apenas escuchar lo que decía la chica-.

- Eh… Iru… -dijo la chica llamando la atención del moreno- en realidad… no se como decirte esto la verdad.

- ¿Es qué hay algo más? –preguntó incrédulo mientras esperaba lo peor-.

- Cómo te he comentado vi los informes de Kakashi y en ellos vienen los progresos por parte de la chica Haruno y del Uchiha. La chica ha aumentado su resistencia, ha mejorado su taijutsu e incluso hay una nota en la que se dice que sería buena en genjutsu. Por otro lado, hay progresos en el Uchiha en taijutsu, resistencia y ninjutsu e incluso parece ser que va a empezar a enseñarle Genjutsu ya que ha despertado el sharingan.

- Haber si lo comprendo –siseó Iruka furioso- ¿me estás diciendo que el único que no ha recibido un entrenamiento adecuado… es Naruto?

- Desgraciadamente, sí –confirmó la chica mientras Iruka se levantaba furioso tirando el sake que rápidamente recogió Keiko- siéntate Iruka y cálmate.

- ¿Qué me calme? –preguntó enojado Iruka mientras Keiko le cogía del brazo para volver a sentarlo y servirle otra copa de sake- ¿Cómo se supone que debo calmarme después de lo que me has contado?

- Respira hondo y bebe –dijo simplemente la chica- no hay que hacer nada drástico Iruka, además Kakashi tiene que dar explicaciones a algunas personas. No solucionas nada si intentas matarlo.

- No pensaba matarlo Kei –aseguró el castaño mientras bebía otra copa de sake- únicamente iba a pedirle explicaciones. Solo quiero saber por qué ha mandado a Naruto al examen sin preparación, nada más.

- Tendrás que esperar hasta que acaben los exámenes –dijo la chica mirando al chico atentamente- prométeme que no vas a hacer nada drástico Iru.

- Pero… -sin embargo al ver la mirada de la chica decidió seguir su consejo- muy bien Kei, tú ganas.

- Gracias –suspiró la chica contenta- y bueno… ¿una partida de cartas para olvidarnos de esta desagradable conversación?

**((Fin Flash Back))**

Keiko terminó de contar la conversación que había tenido con Iruka y vio que ambos hombres intentaban aguantar la risa, por lo que levantó las cejas a modo de advertencia para que no se rieran. En realidad convencer a Iruka para que no fuera a buscar a Kakashi le había llevado casi toda la noche y finalmente lo había conseguido cuando el chico había caído dormido sobre la mesa gracias a la bebida. No le parecía raro que hubiese ido a preguntar al Hokage sobre la ubicación del peligris para tener una charla con él.

- Cuando hable con Kakashi avisaré también a Iruka para que venga –decidió Sarutobi mientras daba una calada a su pipa- se que se preocupa por Naruto y querrá saber lo que pasa.

- Por todo lo que me habéis contado pienso que Kakashi no estaba preparado para entrenar a un equipo –comentó Jiraiya mientras los presentes atendían- ¿A tenido algo que ver el Consejo con todo esto?

- Kakashi suspendió a varios equipos antes del actual –comenzó a explicar Sarutobi- porque ninguno sabía trabajar en equipo, pero el Consejo quería que trabajara con el Uchiha así que dio más oportunidades a sus estudiantes para que pasaran la prueba.

- Tendrá que dar una buena explicación –comentó Keiko mientras se levantaba del asiento- no pienso conformarme si dice que no estaba preparado para entrenar a un equipo ¿Necesitan algo más? Tengo que buscar a Naruto para seguir con el entrenamiento.

- Ya puedes retirarte Keiko y esperó con ganas el próximo informe de Naruto –aseguró el Sandaime con una sonrisa mientras Keiko asentía y salía del despacho, dejando a los dos hombres con sus reflexiones-.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en la puerta del hospital esperando a su sensei. Durante la mañana, Kei-sensei le había comentado que ambos irían al hospital para visitar a Hayate y Kurenai, ésta última para que le diese algún consejo sobre Genjutsu por lo que él podría aprovechar para visitar a Hinata y cejas encrespadas. Aunque quería seguir entrenando, también estaba preocupado por sus dos amigos. No los conocía mucho y ambos eran un poco extraños pero después de todo eran amigos suyos. Unos minutos más tarde, Keiko llegaba de su reunión con el Hokage y ambos entraron al hospital.

- Iremos primero a ver a Hayate y después a Kurenai. Puedes aprovechar para visitar a alguno de tus compañeros antes de que vayamos a entrenar.

- Quiero visitar a Hinata y a cejas encrespadas, sus combates fueron difíciles y salieron bastante heridos.

- Entonces haremos una cosa –dijo la chica con una sonrisa- iremos primero a ver a Kurenai para que nos de un consejo sobre Genjutsu y aprovechas para visitar a Hinata. Después irás a visitar a Rock Lee mientras yo voy a ver a Hayate, así iremos a entrenar lo antes posible ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Hai –asintió de acuerdo el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras ambos se dirigían a la habitación de la Hyuuga-.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Hinata, llamaron a la puerta y entraron para ver a las dos mujeres observándolos con curiosidad. Hinata, al ver a Naruto, se ruborizó completamente mientras veía los cambios del chico. Ahora estaba más atractivo ya que había cambiado su atuendo naranja por uno que le sentaba mucho mejor, además notó que el chico tenía más músculo que hace una semana y se le notaba más serio y centrado ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento estaba realizando? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que la mujer que le acompañaba se acercó a su sensei para saludarla.

- Buenas tardes Kurenai, espero no molestarte pero ¿podría hablar unos minutos contigo?

- Por supuesto Keiko, Hinata vendré en unos minutos –aseguró su sensei mientras la chica asentía tímidamente-.

- Hinata Hyuuga ¿verdad? –afirmó la joven mientras Hinata la observaba asintiendo- mi nombre es Keiko, espero que no te moleste que te robe a tu sensei unos minutos.

- En… en absoluto –susurró la joven tímidamente-.

- Gracias, enseguida volvemos. Naruto –dijo llamando la atención del rubio-quédate con Hinata mientras hablamos ¿vale? –dijo mientras asentía y ambas salían de la habitación-.

- Hola Hinata ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó acercándose a la chica mientras ella se ruborizaba-.

- Ho…hola Na…Naruto-kun –susurró la chica bajando su mirada ruborizada- me… me encuentro mu…mucho mejor gracias.

- Me alegro, por un momento creí que Neji había intentado matarte pero no te preocupes ¡Lo venceré y le daré una lección! –exclamó con una sonrisa mientras veía a Hinata sonreír tímidamente-.

- Neji-niisan es fuerte pero… pero sé que tú… podrás vencerle –aseguró la chica intentando no desmayarse sin mirar todavía al rubio-.

- ¡Gracias Hinata! Me estoy entrenando duro para darle una lección, Kei-sensei me está ayudando a ser mejor ninja.

- Na… Naruto-kun ¿Por qué… porqué no te entrena… tu sensei? –preguntó mirando al rubio mientras hacía un esfuerzo para no desmayarse. Sin embargo, cuando vio como el chico bajaba la cabeza triste se preocupó- lo… lo siento yo… yo no… no debía preguntar.

- No te preocupes Hinata –susurró el rubio sin mirar a la chica- Kakashi no quiso entrenarme y Kei-sensei se ofreció para ello. No puedo quejarme, después de todo ella me ha ayudado y entrenado mucho más en una semana que todo el tiempo que llevo con Kakashi. Es duro, pero estoy mejorando mucho.

- Sé… se que podrás de… demostrar… a todos de lo que eres… capaz –susurró intentando subir el ánimo del chico- yo pienso… que la verdadera fuerza esta en… cuando uno fracasa, levantarse y seguir adelante… no rendirse nunca, por eso yo… yo pienso que eres muy fuerte Naruto-kun.

Naruto levantó la cabeza sorprendido por las palabras que la ojiperla había dicho ¿realmente pensaba que podía demostrar a todos de lo que era capaz? ¿Creía que él era fuerte? Miró a la chica que se encontraba algo roja jugando con sus dedos mientras lentamente aparecía en su rostro una sonrisa sincera. No pudo evitar sentirse mucho mejor después de que ella le dijese todo aquello.

- Gracias Hinata ¿sabes? Siempre pensé que eras un poco extraña –confesó mientras la chica bajaba la mirada triste- pero me equivocaba… supongo que no te conozco tanto como yo mismo creía. Espero que podamos ser amigos, me gustan las personas como tú –confesó mientras la chica le miraba incrédula y ruborizada pero no pudo decir nada ya que en ese momento las dos mujeres entraron a la habitación sonriéndoles a los dos chicos-.

- Naruto –llamó Kurenai- Keiko me ha comentado el problema que tienes con los genjutsus. No creo que sea posible que puedas disiparlos por el método tradicional debido al chakra que tienes, sin embargo hay otra forma de disiparlos que será la mejor para ti. En cuanto Hinata salga del hospital, os buscaré para llevar a cabo ese entrenamiento.

- Hai, gracias Kurenai-sensei –agradeció el chico con una sonrisa acercándose a su sensei-.

- Bien Naruto, es tiempo de irnos. Espero que te recuperes pronto Hinata y cuando te recuperes estás invitada a asistir al entrenamiento de Naruto, sino te importa claro –dijo mirando al rubio con una sonrisa mientras éste negaba con la cabeza-.

- Yo… gracias Keiko-san –susurró la chica sonriendo tímidamente-.

- ¡Adiós Hinata! ¡Recupérate pronto! –exclamó el chico despidiéndose con una sonrisa mientras ambos salían de la habitación. Una vez que ambos salieron, Hinata miró a su sensei con curiosidad-.

- Kurenai-sensei ¿Es verdad que el sensei de Naruto-kun no quiso entrenarle para las finales?

- Sí Hinata –asintió la mujer suspirando- al parecer Kakashi va a entrenar exclusivamente a Sasuke por lo que Keiko se ha ofrecido a entrenar a Naruto. He de decir que el chico a mejorado mucho entrenando con ella, no obstante Keiko es una de las kunoichis más fuertes de toda la villa de Konoha. Hasta hace muy poco era la capitana Ambu.

- ¿Y por qué… bueno, por qué todo el mundo parece… parece que odia a Naruto-kun? Él no ha hecho nada malo a nadie…

- Lo siento Hinata, pero eso es algo que no puedo decirte –susurró su sensei frunciendo el ceño- tal vez Naruto te lo cuente algún día…

Después de salir de la habitación de Hinata, Naruto y Keiko se separaron por lo que el chico se dirigió a la habitación de cejas encrespadas para visitarle. Sin embargo cuando llegó, se sorprendió al encontrar a Gaara en la habitación del chico mientras lo rodeaba con su arena. Asustado, gritó para llamar la atención del pelirrojo.

- ¡Alto! ¡No hagas eso!

- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

- Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y quiero ayudarte –respondió recordando que el chico era igual que él-.

- No puedes ayudarme, madre quiere la sangre de él y se la daré.

- ¡No tienes que hacer eso! –exclamó Naruto enfadado- ¡Te lo impediré si es necesario!

- No puedes impedirlo, ésta es la razón de mi existencia. Si intentas detenerme, te mataré.

- Sé perfectamente como te sientes ya que yo soy igual a ti –dijo captando toda la atención del chico- tú y yo somos lo mismo.

- Lo mismo ¿eh? Ya veo –susurró el pelirrojo mirándole con atención- tú y yo nos enfrentaremos durante la final y comprobaremos cuál de nuestras existencias merece ser reconocida.

- No es necesario matar para que reconozcan tu existencia –susurró el rubio bajando su mirada- hay otras formas…

- No me digas cómo debo reconocer mi existencia. Acabé con la vida de mi madre y nací como el ninja más poderoso de mi villa, el hijo del Kazekage. Mi padre me enseñó uno por uno los secretos ninjas hasta que cumplí los 6 años, después de eso mi padre ha intentado matarme en infinidad de ocasiones –confesó mientras Naruto se sorprendía y Gaara sonreía siniestramente-.

- ¿Por… por qué tu padre haría algo como eso? –preguntó Naruto sorprendido y asustado ¿Qué clase de padre haría eso?-.

- Era demasiado fuerte, les infundía temor –siguió explicando el pelirrojo- para mi padre, yo representaba un as en la manga pero también un peligro para la villa así que cuando cumplí los 6 años decidieron que era demasiado peligroso y comenzaron a atentar contra mi vida. Entonces me pregunté para qué había venido yo al mundo y me di cuenta que no podía hallar la respuesta. Pero cuando estás vivo necesitas una razón para vivir, de lo contrario es como estar muerto. Al final llegué a esta conclusión: "Existo para eliminar a todas las personas sobre la faz de la tierra". Solo matando le doy sentido a mi vida, mientras haya personas a las que matar yo seguiré existiendo.

- Yo también estaba solo. No entendía la razón de mi existencia y sufría… pero un día, alguien me aceptó como una persona más y por primera vez sentí la alegría de estar vivo –susurró Naruto mirando hacia el suelo mientras Gaara le observaba atentamente- después de aquello, me esforcé por proteger y cuidar lo que había obtenido y descubrí que aquella era la razón de mi existencia. Mi razón es proteger lo que he conseguido, por eso quiero ofrecerte mi amistad para que puedas cambiar tu razón de existir.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió mientras Gai y Keiko entraban en la habitación y observaban a los chicos con curiosidad. Sin decir una palabra, Gaara salió de la habitación mientras Naruto miraba como el pelirrojo se alejaba. Después de unos segundos, Gai rompió el silencio que se había formado.

- ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? –preguntó al rubio algo molesto-.

- No pasaba nada Gai-sensei, solo estábamos hablando.

- Bien, Lee necesita descansar –dijo el hombre acercándose a su alumno- es mejor que os vayáis. Gracias por visitar a Lee, Naruto y suerte en las finales.

- Gracias Gai-sensei, espero que Lee se recupere pronto –dijo mientras el rubio y su sensei salían de la habitación-.

- ¿Está todo bien Naruto? –preguntó su sensei mirándole algo preocupada- pareces estar preocupado.

- ¡No es nada Kei-sensei! Solo estoy preocupado por el cejotas y Hinata –dijo diciéndole la verdad a medias, también estaba preocupado por Gaara pero no quería contarle todo lo que había hablado con el chico. No estaba preparado-.

- Bueno, cuando quieras hablar de ello yo estaré para escucharte –dijo sabiendo que el rubio no le había dicho toda la verdad, sin embargo no quería presionarle- es mejor que vayamos a entrenar, aún quedan muchas cosas que aprender –y más animado que hace unos minutos, Naruto y su sensei se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento-.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que Naruto y Keiko comenzaron a entrenar y se encontraban solamente a tres días de que comenzaran las finales. Naruto había mejorado sorprendentemente durante todo aquel tiempo y nadie podía decir a simple vista que aquel chico fuera el idiota rubio que suspendió tres veces el examen gennin. Su físico había mejorado mucho, tanto que había comenzado a tener más músculo y menos grasa de bebe lo que le daba un aspecto mucho más atractivo y también había mejorado su velocidad. Gracias a la alimentación que llevaba ahora, había crecido varios centímetros y poseía una altura adecuada para su edad. Se comportaba de una manera más natural por lo que no sonreía tontamente todo el tiempo y había dejado de hacer el idiota para llamar la atención, sin embargo no solo había mejorado su físico. El hecho de que Keiko le hubiese obligado a hacer meditación y a estudiar todos aquellos libros había hecho que Naruto estuviera más centrado. Había dejado de actuar precipitadamente y antes de comenzar a pelear, pensaba en varias estrategias para poder vencer a su oponente. También había conseguido aprender los cinco jutsus que su sensei le había enseñado y aunque todavía le faltaba pulir su nuevo taijutsu, sabía lo suficiente como para dar una buena batalla.

En esos momentos, Naruto se encontraba enfrascado en una pequeña batalla con su sensei cuando aparecieron Kurenai y Hinata. Con una gran sonrisa, el chico paró el combate y se dirigió a la ojiperla que le saludaba tímidamente algo roja. No era la primera vez que alguien iba a verle a entrenar, el primero había sido ese viejo pervertido llamado Jiraiya, que le había dicho que le entrenaría después de los combates, aunque todavía no tenía muy claro si era algo seguro ya que, durante aquel encuentro, se había dedicado más a intentar convencer a su sensei de ser modelo que de convencerle a él para entrenar. También gracias a ese pervertido era como se había enterado sobre la anécdota de su sensei sobre la Academia y el sello explosivo, una anécdota que le había hecho reírse durante varios días.

Iruka, Hayate y su novia Yugao también habían ido a verles en varias ocasiones. La primera vez que Hayate y Yugao habían acudido a su entrenamiento con Iruka, ambos lo habían llevado a parte para pedirle un favor. Al parecer, ambos intentaban que Iruka y Keiko saliesen juntos ya que hacían una buena pareja pero parecía que ninguno estaba por la labor de dar el primer paso y llevaban así varios años. Había aceptado inmediatamente en cuanto se lo propusieron, después de todo llevaban razón cuando se lo habían dicho por lo que los tres habían decidido comenzar con su plan una vez que acabaran los exámenes.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando llegó a la altura de Hinata y de su sensei Kurenai. Tal vez Kurenai-sensei había venido para explicarle como podía disipar los genjutsus…

- ¡Hola Hinata! Me alegro de verte completamente recuperada –dijo el rubio mientras la ojiperla se ruborizaba y le devolvía el saludo- ¡Buenos días Kurenai-sensei!

- Buenos días Naruto –saludó la ojiroja al ver al rubio- espero que estés preparado para nuestro entrenamiento. No nos esforzaremos mucho ya que dentro de tres días tienes la final y tienes que estar completamente en forma.

- Tiene razón Naruto –asintió su sensei con una sonrisa- es mejor que te lo tomes con calma. Estos tres días es para que recuperes fuerzas y todo tu chakra, después de todo te hará falta para las finales.

- Hai sensei –asintió el chico con una sonrisa- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

- Bueno, Hinata y yo iremos a sentarnos para dejaros espacio –dijo Keiko sonriendo a la chica mientras ésta asentía- y así poder observar vuestro entrenamiento.

- Bien Naruto, para disipar un Genjutsu hay que concentrarse e irrumpir el flujo de chakra para después liberarte con el "kai", sin embargo en tu caso, dispones de demasiado chakra para que esa técnica funcione contigo por lo que irrumpir el flujo de chakra no está a tu alcance. Si te preguntas como lo sé, es porque Hinata puede ver el flujo de chakra con su byakugan y dice que posees más chakra que un jounnin –comentó mientras el chico dirigía una mirada curiosa a la chica y ella se ruborizaba- también está el hecho de que todavía no tienes un buen control de todo tu chakra.

- ¿Entonces tengo que seguir realizando técnicas de control de chakra para poder disipar genjutsus?

- Sí pero hay otra técnica para poder disiparlos que puede ser más efectiva para ti debido al chakra que tienes. La técnica es el pulso de chakra –dijo mientras el rubio le miraba confuso- el pulso de chakra consiste en reunir una gran cantidad de chakra y expulsarla de tu cuerpo. Con esto también consigues desestabilizar tu chakra y así salir de la ilusión de tu enemigo, además, todos aquellos que estén cerca de ti y sean afectados por tu pulso de chakra, también saldrán de la ilusión. Ahora te voy a introducir en una pequeña ilusión y tú debes concentrar una pequeña cantidad de chakra y expulsarla de tu cuerpo ¿lo has entendido?

- Hai Kurenai-sensei –asintió el chico preparado para su nuevo entrenamiento-.

Durante aquella mañana, Naruto y Kurenai entrenaron para poder disipar genjutsus. Cuando el rubio conseguía salir de una ilusión, Kurenai le introducía en otra de mayor nivel para que intentase salir de ella por lo que, después de varias horas, Naruto estaba realmente cansado. Expulsar durante tanto tiempo chakra había conseguido agotarle por lo que su sensei Keiko le había obligado a descansar. Después de todo, dentro de tres días comenzaban las finales y tenía que estar totalmente recuperado. El entrenamiento que había llevado a cabo ese mes para tener el nivel que tenía había sido casi infernal. Ahora los cuatro se encontraban sentados en el campo de entrenamiento, comiendo y charlando entre ellos, excepto Hinata que se limitaba a asentir, sonreír y ruborizarse.

- Bueno Naruto, he de decir que me has sorprendido –sonrió Kurenai mientras el chico se ruborizaba ligeramente- no se que clase de entrenamiento te ha puesto Keiko pero he de decir que ha dado grandes frutos.

- Ha sido duro pero he conseguido terminarlo –sonrió el chico mirando a su sensei mientras ella sonreía- pero aún me queda mucho por mejorar.

- Sí, creo que tu entrenamiento ha sido casi infernal –rió la chica mientras Kurenai la miraba con curiosidad- pero ha merecido la pena después de todo.

- No le habrás puesto un entrenamiento Anbu ¿no? –preguntó la mujer mirando a la chica de reojo-.

- No mujer, no –negó la chica mientras seguía riendo- hemos usado el método del Kage bunshin para que pueda aprenderlo todo, sin embargo al final del día Naruto acababa o agotado sin poder moverse o simplemente se desmayaba del cansancio.

- ¿Método del Kage bunshin? –preguntó Hinata extrañada- ¿Qué método es ese?

- Creo que solo Naruto tiene la resistencia necesaria para realizar este tipo de entrenamiento con clones –explicó Keiko tanto a la Hyuuga como a su sensei- cuando comenzábamos a entrenar, Naruto realizaba un total de 70 clones para entrenar. 20 de ellos trabajaban taijutsu, otros 20 ninjutsu, otros 20 trabajaban la meditación y el control de emociones con el Hatha Yoga y 10 se dedicaban al estudio. Una de las cualidades del Kage bunshin es que, al disipar la técnica, el original absorbe los conocimientos de sus clones sin embargo los clones no ayudan a mejorar físicamente por lo que Naruto y yo nos dedicábamos a entrenar la resistencia, la velocidad y la flexibilidad con ayuda de pesas de chakra. Al final del entrenamiento, Naruto acababa agotado o desmayado debido a que al disipar la técnica, no solo absorbía el conocimiento de sus clones sino también todo su agotamiento. Sin embargo ha conseguido aguantar el entrenamiento todo este mes y éste es el resultado de su entrenamiento –terminó mientras todas miraban a Naruto y éste se ruborizaba ligeramente-.

- Ya veo… -susurró Kurenai sorprendida- ha debido ser un entrenamiento duro ¿Vas a seguir entrenándole una vez que acaben las finales?

- Sí –asintió la chica mirando al chico mientras éste sonreía- hablé con el Hokage y está de acuerdo en que yo sigua entrenándote aunque eso no significa que no tengas a tu equipo y a tu sensei. Después de todo, tú tendrás misiones y yo también las tendré pero seguiremos entrenando. Si alguno de tus chicos necesita ayuda con algo siempre pueden venir, Kurenai –dijo mientras la mujer asentía pensativa-.

- Lo tendré en cuenta Keiko –sonrió la mujer mientras la chica asentía-.

- ¿En qué se especializa usted, Keiko-san? –preguntó Hinata interesada-.

- Sellado –confesó la chica mientras Hinata se sorprendía- soy una maestra de sellado. No al nivel del Yondaime o de Jiraiya-sama pero actualmente soy la maestra de sellado de Konoha.

- ¡Ya lo recuerdo! –exclamó Kurenai riendo- el Yondaime te tomo bajo tutela después del incidente con el sello explosivo en la Academia –dijo mientras Naruto y ella reían y Hinata observaba a la joven suspirar con curiosidad-.

- ¿El Yondaime fue tu sensei? –preguntó Naruto interesado después de parar de reír-.

- No, él solo me instruyó en el sellado –contestó la chica mirando al rubio- después de que uno de mis senseis de la Academia creyese que quería volar la Academia con un sello explosivo, me llevó ante el Hokage y el Yondaime decidió resolver todas las dudas que yo tuviese en sellado, e incluso darme unas clases. Y quiero dejar claro que no intenté en ningún momento volar la Academia, solo me aburría y me puse a crear un sello…

- Keiko-san ¿Tú… tú podrías enseñarme sellado? –preguntó la ojiperla mientras todos la miraban con curiosidad, lo que hizo que volviera a ruborizarse-.

- ¿Te interesa el sellado? –preguntó la morena sorprendida mientras la chica asentía tímidamente- no tengo ningún problema en enseñarte si lo deseas, pero es tu sensei la que tiene la última palabra.

- Después de nuestros entrenamientos puedes ir –asintió Kurenai contenta- por mí no hay ningún problema.

- Bien, entonces te reunirás conmigo y con Naruto después de tus entrenamientos y comenzaremos con la clase de sellado –asintió Keiko con una sonrisa- y si a Naruto le interesa, también puedo enseñarle.

- Um… bueno, yo no soy una persona muy estudiosa –susurró Naruto tímidamente- pero puedo intentarlo.

- Bien, es mejor que nos marchemos –dijo Kurenai levantándose mientras todos le imitaban- se está haciendo tarde. Te deseo suerte en las finales Naruto y continuaremos nuestro entrenamiento una vez que acaben los exámenes.

- Gracias por todo Kurenai-sensei –agradeció el chico con una sonrisa- y gracias por venir a verme Hinata –dijo el chico mientras ella se ruborizaba-.

- No… no tienes que… que agradecerme nada… Naruto-kun –susurró la chica jugando con sus dedos. Y después de las despedidas, los cuatro se fueron cada uno a su casa-.

* * *

Había llegado el día de las finales y Naruto se encontraba totalmente preparado para la batalla contra el Hyuuga. Se encontraba en el estadio con Keiko e Iruka mientras veía como éste se iba llenando de gente. Pudo ver a varios de sus compañeros pero ninguno reparó en su presencia, seguramente porque ninguno, excepto Hinata, le había visto con su nueva ropa ya que ella sí le había saludado cuando lo había visto. En esos momentos estaba realizando una de las técnicas de relajación que su sensei le había enseñado, no era que lo necesitase ya que no estaba nervioso pero quería prepararse lo mejor que pudo para su combate.

Cuando acabó el ejercicio, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que Sasuke todavía no había llegado. No pudo evitar preguntarse si su compañero de equipo estaba bien y el por qué llegaba tarde aunque si Kakashi le había estado entrenando durante todo aquel mes, no era muy raro que llegarse tarde. Tal vez le había contagiado su impuntualidad. Vio también al pelirrojo de Suna, Gaara, que le observaba atentamente y él le devolvió la mirada. Vio como el chico le asentía y se retiraba con su equipo. Estaba claro que quería un enfrentamiento con él, solo esperaba que también se hubiese pensado el consejo que le había ofrecido aquel día.

Varios minutos más tarde, aparecieron Kakashi y Sasuke mientras Hayate anunciaba el primer encuentro. Naruto Uzumaki contra Neji Hyuuga. Había llegado el momento de demostrar a todos lo que había aprendido.

* * *

Siento no haber actualizado antes… ya se que no tengo perdón pero tuve problemas personales y se me quitaron las ganas de escribir durante un tiempo… pero ya he vuelto! Así que vuelvo a retomar mis dos fics.

Como veis no he matado a Hayate… aunque en el manga no salió más que dos veces pues me cayó bien… no quería matarle ^^, además que tendrá un papel en este fic.

La relación de Hinata y Naruto no irá muy rápido. De momento se han convertido en amigos y entrenarán juntos pero no los voy a convertir en pareja de la noche a la mañana… que Naruto sea ahora algo más inteligente no significa que se de cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él jejeje y en cuanto a Gaara… bueno, lo que pasará es una sorpresa ^^

En el próximo capítulo ya empiezan los combates! Y por supuesto quería que Kakashi y Sasuke viesen la mejoría del rubio… jejeje para que mentirnos, me apetecía darle al Uchiha en el morro… y a Kakashi también ^^

En cuanto a Keiko e Iruka… bueno, habrá que esperar a que acaben los combates para ver como avanza esa relación y qué papeles tendrán Naruto, Hayate y Yugao. Y hablando de combates… haber como me las apaño para escribir batallas, no es precisamente mi punto fuerte…

Dentro de poco actualizaré mí otro fic así que los que sean seguidores, tampoco tendrán que esperar mucho.

Por último, muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y por vuestros comentarios. Espero poder ir actualizando con regularidad y no defraudarles con mis fics.

Un saludo a todos y hasta mi próxima actualización! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: **Todo gracias a una elección (lo mío no es poner títulos a los fic, lo siento)

**Parejas: **De momento será un Naruhina y Iruka-Keiko, más adelante veré si incluyo alguna otra pareja.

**Resumen**: Después de acabar con la 2º prueba de los exámenes chunnin, Naruto busca a su sensei para que le ayude a entrenar solo para ser rechazado por éste. Desanimado, tampoco acepta la oferta de Ebisu y decide renunciar, hasta que alguien se cruza en su camino y le hace una proposición.

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sempai (excepto Keiko que es mía)**_

_Pensamientos_

Conversaciones

**Kyuubi**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 6**

Varios minutos más tarde, aparecieron Kakashi y Sasuke mientras Hayate anunciaba el primer encuentro. Naruto Uzumaki contra Neji Hyuuga. Había llegado el momento de demostrar a todos lo que había aprendido.

* * *

Naruto se dirigió a la arena mientras Keiko e Iruka le deseaban buena suerte. Sin mirar hacia atrás ni prestar atención a los murmullos de la gente, Naruto se puso frente a Neji Hyuuga mientras veía como Hayate asentía imperceptiblemente para desearle buena suerte. Sonrió más animado ante la inminente pelea. Aquel era el momento en el que demostraría a todo el mundo de lo que realmente era capaz, el momento por el cual se había entrenado tan duramente durante todo el mes para demostrarles a todos que él también era un buen ninja.

Observó atentamente a su rival que le devolvía la mirada con frialdad. Estaba seguro, al igual que hizo con Hinata, que intentaría debilitarle psicológicamente para que se dejara llevar por la rabia y atacara sin pensar pero no iba a conseguirlo. Durante aquel mes, no solo había entrenado su físico sino también su mente. Dio gracias mentalmente a Kei-sensei de que le explicara por qué era importante estudiar y meditar, además de obligarle a ello. También agradeció que le enseñara a controlar sus emociones para que éstas no se hicieran cargo en la batalla.

Recordó el estilo de lucha que poseía el Clan Hyuuga. No debía dejarle que se acercara mucho a él para que cerrara sus puntos de chakra por lo que debía atacarle a distancia, por lo menos al principio. Era peligroso atacarle de frente o solo con taijutsu pero sabía que no iba a poder vencerle únicamente a distancia. Debía cansarle o debilitarle lo suficiente antes de enfrentarle directamente. Mientras seguía pensando la mejor manera de vencer a su oponente, éste comenzó con su guerra psicológica.

- Es mejor que te rindas –comenzó Neji mientras Naruto escuchaba atentamente- el destino ha predicho que no podrás ganar esta batalla.

- El destino no esta escrito –refutó el rubio sin inmutarse- cada uno forja su propio destino. Lo único que todos tenemos en común y que no puede cambiarse es la muerte.

- Eres idiota ¿De verdad piensas que puedes convertirte en Hokage entrenando duro? –se burló el ojiblanco- solo unos pocos elegidos nacen con ese destino. El destino escoge a quienes tienen ese derecho por eso tus sueños son ridículos.

- Puede que sean ridículos pero por muy ridículos que sean, son mis sueños y pienso luchar para cumplirlos –dijo el rubio poniéndose en posición de batalla- tú dices que el destino ha predicho que perderé esta batalla, yo te demostraré que uno forja su propio destino venciéndote.

- Veremos quién tiene razón –dijo el Hyuuga poniéndose también en posición. Empezaba la batalla-.

* * *

Keiko miraba con atención la conversación que mantenían los dos chicos sobre el destino. Durante unos segundos, pensó qué llevaría a un chico como Neji a pensar de aquella manera tan fatídica y llegó a la conclusión que debía deberse a la rama principal de los Hyuuga y su sello. Aquella práctica le parecía horrible. Sellar a una persona y convertirla en esclava de su propia familia para servirla ya era humillante pero encima pensar que ésta podía producirte un dolor inhumano con un simple gesto e incluso matarte cuando quisiera era una aberración. Era una lástima que el Hokage no pudiera hacer nada contra aquella práctica.

- De momento Naruto no parece perder los nervios –comentó Iruka sin quitar la vista de la batalla- eso ya demuestra un cambio en él.

- Si… en esta batalla todo el mundo descubrirá a un nuevo Naruto –sonrió la chica mirando al rubio discutir con el Hyuuga- éste es su momento.

- Habrás apostado ¿no? –preguntó Iruka riendo mientras veía a la chica sonreír alegremente-.

- Por supuesto –aseguró enseñándole las apuestas- esta noche nos vamos todos de cena para celebrarlo.

- Ya parece que van a comenzar –susurró Iruka y ambos dirigieron sus miradas con atención ante la inminente pelea-.

* * *

Kurenai se encontraba sentada con Hinata y Kiba observando a Naruto y Neji hablando sobre el destino. Ella ya había presenciado el cambio del rubio cuando lo había entrenado pero se sorprendió de igual manera al verle tan sereno. El Naruto de antes ya hubiese saltado a por Neji nada más decirle que se rindiera pero éste Naruto estaba en calma. Incluso juraría que estaba estudiando a su rival. Al parecer, Keiko le había entrenado en todos los aspectos posibles.

- ¿Ese es el idiota de Naruto? –preguntó Kiba sin creérselo mirando a su sensei- no es posible que esté tan calmado…

- Kiba, Naruto no es un idiota y sí, ese chico rubio es Naruto –asintió Kurenai frunciendo el ceño- ha entrenado mucho para este combate.

- Solo por cambiar de ropa no significa que pueda vencerle –dijo Kiba ignorando lo que acababa de decir su sensei- no podrá vencer a Neji como lo hizo conmigo.

- Kiba –llamó Kurenai la atención del Inuzuka- Hinata y yo estuvimos en uno de los entrenamientos de Naruto y puedo asegurarte que ya no es el mismo de antes. Estoy segura que cambiarás de opinión cuando empiece la pelea.

Kiba miró a su sensei que le decía todo aquello seriamente. Se preguntó qué clase de entrenamiento habría llevado el rubio para que su sensei creyese que iba a ganarle a Neji. Lo mejor era ver la pelea por él mismo y juzgar al final.

* * *

Sakura e Ino miraban asombradas el cambio del rubio ¿Aquel era el idiota de Naruto? ¿Ese chico caliente que estaba frente a Neji Hyuuga era Naruto? Imposible. El Naruto que ellas conocían era un bocazas, un idiota y sobretodo no era tan cool. Se miraron entre ellas con confusión durante unos segundos y volvieron a mirar la pelea. No esa posible que hubiese cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo y menos Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Kakashi miraba el enfrentamiento con interés. En un principio no creyó posible que aquel chico fuera Naruto, era demasiado tranquilo y parecía estar estudiando a su rival en vez de dejarse llevar por sus emociones ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento había llevado? ¿Realmente Ebisu había conseguido centrar al chico? Miró a su alrededor y vio a Ebisu, que al parecer estaba tan asombrado como él ¿Acaso él no lo había entrenado? ¿Quién había entrenado a su alumno? Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando notó que comenzaba la pelea. Tal vez se había equivocado con el rubio y aquel chico parecía más de lo que todo el mundo había pensado en un principio.

* * *

Naruto miró a Neji mientras éste se ponía en posición de lucha. Había tenido bastante charla insustancial sobre el destino y no pensaba seguir escuchando a aquel Hyuuga con sus diatribas. Él no creía en el destino, nunca había creído y pensaba demostrarle, aunque fuera a golpes, que se equivocaba. Él lucharía por sus sueños.

- Te demostraré que el destino lo crea uno mismo –dijo Naruto comenzando su ataque- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! –gritó apareciendo diez clones-.

- ¡Byakugan! –exclamó el ojiblanco activando su doujutsu- ya veo… muy listo. Has dividido tu chakra para crear los clones por lo que ni siquiera mi Byakugan puede distinguir los clones del original… sin embargo, eso no me detendrá.

En ese momento los diez clones de Naruto se abalanzaron sobre el Hyuuga mientras el rubio se quedaba atrás para observar. Aquellos clones únicamente tenían como misión comprobar el nivel de taijutsu que tenía el Hyuuga, encontrar algún punto débil y cansar un poco al rival. Observó que tenía una buena base de taijutsu, mejor que la suya y por los recuerdos de sus clones, sus golpes eran rápidos y certeros. Tendría que tener cuidado con él.

- Tus clones no sirven de nada contra mí –dijo el Hyuuga cuando acabó con el último clon- si eso es todo lo que tienes, es mejor que te retires antes de que te deje en ridículo.

- Neji, no cantes victoria tan pronto –dijo Naruto convocando otros cincuenta clones- ni siquiera he empezado.

En ese momento, los cincuenta clones más el original lanzaron kunais contra el Hyuuga. Kei-sensei le había comentado que los Hyuuga poseían una defensa perfecta llamada Kaiten y quería descubrir si Neji podría realizarla. No creía que le llamasen genio únicamente por ser mejor que Hinata o el mejor de su generación, sin embargo el chico no realizó el Kaiten, únicamente los esquivó con gran habilidad por lo que los clones volvieron a abalanzarse sobre él usando taijutsu… tal vez debía presionarlo un poco más. Decidió correr el riesgo y realizó uno de los jutsus que su sensei le había enseñado.

- ¡Kage Shuriken no jutsu! –exclamó mientras aparecían cien shuriken y se dirigían al Hyuuga. Cuando el ojiblanco vio el ataque del rubio, no tuvo más remedio que usar su defensa-.

- ¡Kaiten! –exclamó el Hyuuga deshaciéndose de todos los clones y de los shurikens sin ningún rasguño- te dije que tus ataques no servirían de nada. Esta es mi defensa perfecta.

- Ya, he oído hablar de ella –asintió el rubio tranquilo- solo estaba probando si podías realizarla.

- Así que solo me has estado probando –concluyó el Hyuuga con frialdad mientras el rubio asentía- ya veo… me dijeron que eras un idiota bocazas y sin talento pero veo que no es del todo cierto.

- Ya bueno, a la gente le gusta hablar mucho –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con la verdadera batalla?

- Adelante Uzumaki, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz –dijo el Hyuuga con una sonrisa de suficiencia- aunque el destino haya predicho que perderás contra mí, me gustaría que me dieses una buena batalla.

* * *

Keiko sonreía mientras veía la batalla. La estrategia del rubio con sus clones para probar al Hyuuga era bastante buena y mientras Neji ya había mostrado casi todos sus trucos, a Naruto aún le quedaba mucho por mostrar. Sería ahora cuando la batalla comenzara.

* * *

En un lugar preferencial del estadio, se encontraba Hiashi Hyuuga con su hija Hanabi Hyuuga viendo el partido. Cuando el líder del clan Hyuuga vio a Neji realizar el Kaiten, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al igual que su hija.

- Pa… padre ¿Eso ha sido… el Kaiten? –preguntó la joven sorprendida sin esperar respuesta de su padre-.

_- El Kaiten es una técnica reservada a la rama principal de los Hyuuga, una técnica secreta que se transmite únicamente a los herederos _–comenzó a pensar ignorando la pregunta que había hecho su hija- _aun así, ha sido capaz de dominarla por sí mismo. Es increíble que haya llegado tan lejos. Ese talento sobrehumano… ¿las técnicas secretas del clan Hyuuga corren por las venas de un miembro de la rama secundaria?_

* * *

Naruto decidió desactivar sus pesas de chakra para disponer de toda su velocidad y convocó otros treinta clones. Con mayor velocidad, los clones se abalanzaron sobre el Hyuuga mientras éste se iba acercando para enfrentarse al rubio, sin embargo él iba alejándose de él a medida que se acercaba. Todavía era muy pronto para hacerle frente. Volvió a usar el Kage Shuriken no jutsu para convocar otros cien shurikens y obligarle a realizar el Kaiten. Esperaba que si usaba mucho chakra con esa defensa, fuera perdiendo resistencia. Mantuvo al Hyuuga a distancia durante varios minutos hasta que decidió hacerle frente. Comenzaba a aburrirse.

- ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu! –exclamó creando cinco clones. Mientras cuatro de ellos se abalanzaban contra el Hyuuga para darle tiempo, él y su otro clon se prepararon para realizar una técnica combinada. Cuando Neji venció a sus cuatro clones, ambos comenzaron con sus señas y lanzaron su ataque- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! ¡Fuuton: Renkuudan!

En ese momento, una gran bola de fuego combinada con un ataque de viento se dirigió hacia Neji con gran velocidad por lo que el Hyuuga volvió a realizar el Kaiten para defenderse del ataque, sin embargo cuando terminó su defensa, el verdadero rubio estaba allí para golpearle y no pudo evitar recibir varios golpes por su parte. Durante varios minutos peleó frente a frente con taijutsu intentando que no le cerrara ningún punto chakra, sin embargo el Hyuuga realizó un nuevo ataque y era demasiado tarde para que Naruto pudiera esquivarlo.

- Estás dentro de mi círculo de adivinación ¡64 signos Hakke! –exclamó mientras comenzaba su ataque y cerraba los puntos del rubio. Cuando acabó el ataque, el rubio cayó al suelo y el ojiblanco se acercó a él con una sonrisa de suficiencia- he alcanzado todos los puntos vitales de tu cuerpo, ya no podrás ni levantarte. Ante mi poder sin igual, debes haberte percatado de lo inútil de tus fuerzas. Realmente piensas que puedes conseguir tu sueño con un simple esfuerzo pero ¡Eso no es más que una ilusión!

- No creas… que voy a rendirme… únicamente porque hayas cerrado mis puntos vitales… -dijo el rubio con dificultad mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo-.

- Eres idiota, no tengo nada en contra de ti –dijo el Hyuuga un poco sorprendido al ver que el chico se levantaba- el resultado será el mismo.

- Pero yo sí tengo algo en contra de ti –sonrió mientras el chico le miraba con confusión- si tan fuerte eres… ¿Qué ganas acorralando a Hinata de esa manera? No entiendo los problemas que hay entre la rama principal y la derivada pero sí entiendo que personas como tú, que desprecian a los demás únicamente para demostrar que son superiores me pone enfermo.

- Esta bien… -sonrió Neji mirando al rubio con frialdad- quizás sea mejor que te explique la situación. El odio que prevale en los Hyuuga. Existen técnicas secretas exclusivas de la rama principal, son las llamadas técnicas malditas. Quedan selladas bajo el símbolo del "pájaro enjaulado". Esta marca ata al portador a un destino ineludible –contó mientras se retiraba su bandana y mostraba el sello a Naruto, que se sorprendía al verlo- cuando tenía cuatro años, me grabaron este símbolo en la frente con una técnica maldita. Aquel día se celebraba una importante ceremonia en Konoha, tras años de cruenta batalla, el país de las nubes venía a la villa a firmar un tratado de paz. Todos los ninjas asistieron a la ceremonia con la sola excepción del clan Hyuuga. Ese día, la heredera de la rama principal alcanzaba la edad esperada, cumplía tres años. Mi padre Hizashi y el padre de Hinata, Hiashi, eran hermanos gemelos pero el padre de Hinata nació antes y por eso pasó a formar parte de la rama principal mientras que mi padre quedó relegado a la rama secundaria. Cuando la heredera cumplió los tres años, a mi me marcaron con el símbolo del pájaro enjaulado y pasé a formar parte de la rama secundaria. Pero éste símbolo también tiene otro propósito… también sirve para que la rama principal controle a la secundaria con el terror de la muerte. Nos liga a la rama principal y con ella pueden destruir nuestra mente, por supuesto también les resulta muy fácil matarnos. El símbolo solo desaparecerá en el momento de nuestra muerte y al hacerlo, bloqueará el poder del Byakugan. El Clan Hyuuga es la familia que posee las técnicas de barrera de sangre más poderosas, muchos intentan hacerse con el secreto de este poder incluso después de muertos. Esta marca obliga a la rama secundaria a dedicar su vida a proteger a la principal, no se tolera ningún tipo de desobediencia. Pero ese día, ocurrió aquello… la rama principal asesinó a mi padre.

_- ¿Cómo? _–pensó Naruto al escuchar la confesión de Neji- _¿Por qué harían algo como eso?_

- Una noche alguien intentó secuestrar a Hinata –continúo mientras el rubio escuchaba atento- el señor Hiashi salió en su búsqueda y mató al culpable. Iba vestido de negro y llevaba una capucha ¿De quién crees que se trataba? Nada más y nada menos que del embajador del país de las nubes. El mismo que acababa de firmar una alianza de paz. En ese momento se descubrió que lo que buscaba desde el principio eran las técnicas del Clan Hyuuga pero su plan fracasó cuando fue asesinado. Acusaron a la villa de la hoja de haber roto el pacto por lo que la situación se complicó. Todo indicaba que habría una nueva guerra entre las dos villas, sin embargo Konoha intentó evitar la guerra y para ello hizo un trato con el país de las nubes. Querían que les entregasen el cadáver del asesino de su embajador, es decir, al señor Hiashi y Konoha aceptó el trato. Así fueron como consiguieron evitar la guerra, solo que en lugar del señor Hiashi, enviaron un señuelo para proteger el linaje de la rama principal ¡El muerto fue mi padre! Eran gemelos y tenían el mismo poder, lo único que les distinguían eran unos segundos al nacer y el destino jugó sus cartas y decidió por ellos. El mismo destino que ha dispuesto que tú fueras mi adversario en combate ¡Así que todo está ya decidido! Tu destino es la derrota, de eso no me cabe duda –finalizó mientras volvía a ponerse la bandana en la cabeza-.

- Eres un cobarde por echarle la culpa al destino –susurró el rubio mientras miraba al Hyuuga negando con la cabeza- no pienso rendirme únicamente porque creas en esas cosas. El destino no está escrito, cada uno se forja su propio destino.

- ¿Y qué hay del destino de llevar esta marca de por vida? –gritó el Hyuuga furioso- ¡Tú no puedes entenderlo!

- Sí, ya lo creo que lo entiendo –susurró el rubio pensando en su situación- tú solo intentas justificarte pero Hinata está pasando por lo mismo. Ella se esfuerza para que la rama principal la considere como digna y tú dices que la rama secundaria está destinada a proteger a la principal, pero intentaste matarla por lo que tú también intentabas cambiar tu propio destino.

- ¡Bah! Tus puntos vitales están cerrados y ya no puedes usar chakra ¿Cómo piensas luchar? ¡Sufrirás el mismo destino que Hinata!

- La pelea aún no ha acabado –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se concentraba. Durante la conversación con Neji, había recordado algo que le había dicho Kurenai sobre la técnica que le había enseñado. El pulso de chakra consistía en expulsar chakra por sus puntos vitales y por todo su cuerpo para salir del Genjutsu. Valía la pena intentar abrirlos de esa manera. Se concentró profundamente intentando encontrar la fuente de su chakra y en unos pocos segundos la notó, por lo que reunió todo lo que pudo y expulsó de golpe una gran cantidad de chakra por sus puntos, abriéndolos dolorosamente. Aquello era más doloroso de lo que pensó en un principio y gastaba más chakra del previsto, menos más que poseía una gran reserva…- es hora de acabar la pelea- susurró a un Neji sorprendido-.

* * *

Keiko estaba sorprendida. Su alumno acababa de abrir todos sus puntos de chakra con la técnica que Kurenai le había enseñado para salir de los genjutsus. Aquello tenía sentido ya que esa técnica consistía en expulsar chakra para salir de la ilusión pero nunca hubiese caído en que le serviría para abrir sus puntos vitales… Realmente Naruto era sorprendente.

- ¡Ha conseguido abrir los puntos de chakra! –exclamó Iruka sorprendido- ¿Tú le has enseñado eso?

- No, ni siquiera sabía que lo podía hacer –susurró mientras Iruka se sorprendía aún más- esa técnica se la enseñó Kurenai para que pudiera disipar genjutsus pero parece ser que acaba de aplicarle otra utilidad… si puede hacer eso, el Hyuuga no tiene nada que hacer.

- Prácticamente acaba de hacerse inmune a los ataques Hyuuga –susurró el moreno con una sonrisa- por mucho que haya madurado, Naruto siempre será el número uno en sorprender a la gente –dijo mientras los dos asentían y seguían mirando la pelea-.

* * *

Kurenai no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida al ver que Naruto había vuelto a abrir sus puntos de chakra con la técnica que le había enseñado para disipar genjutus. Aquello había sido una sorpresa general para todo el estadio. Nunca hubiese pensado que aquella técnica serviría para abrir los puntos de chakra, aunque solo serviría en el caso de Naruto ya que cualquier otro quedaría sin chakra después de realizarla… La verdad es que el rubio estaba dando una buena batalla y al parecer aún le quedaba energías para seguir.

- No me puedo creer que ese sea el Naruto que todos conocemos –dijo Kiba impresionado al ver como el rubio seguía con la batalla- creí que cuando te cerraban los puntos chakra, ya no podías continuar ¿Cómo los ha abierto de nuevo?

- Naruto tiene una gran cantidad de chakra –explicó Kurenai sin quitar su vista de la batalla- por tanto habrá concentrado en su interior un poco y lo habrá expulsado de golpe. Sin embargo, esa técnica solo podría realizarla él. No creo que nadie más sea capaz de hacer eso.

- Abrir los puntos vitales es doloroso –susurró Hinata preocupada pero impresionada al ver al rubio- sin embargo lo ha conseguido… y aún tiene suficiente chakra como para continuar la batalla. Neji-niisan está más cansado debido a la cantidad de chakra que ha usado realizando el Kaiten.

- Ha estado agotando a Neji antes de comenzar a pelear en serio –comentó Kurenai con una sonrisa- sabía que estaba en desventaja si lo atacaba directamente por lo que ha esperado para agotarlo antes de hacerlo. No creo que esta batalla vaya a durar mucho más.

- ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento ha llevado Naruto? –preguntó Kiba impresionado mirando a su sensei- su sensei Kakashi ha debido ponerle un buen programa de entrenamiento este mes.

- A Naruto no le ha entrenado Kakashi –comentó Kurenai mirando a Kiba con una sonrisa mientras el Inuzuka escuchaba con interés- ha sido entrenado por la ex capitana Anbu, Keiko que ahora se encuentra al lado de Iruka viendo el partido. Y debo decir que ha hecho un gran trabajo con el chico, lo ha entrenado en todos los aspectos aunque por lo que dijeron Naruto y Keiko, fue muy duro. Naruto llegó a acabar inconsciente muchas veces cuando acababan con el entrenamiento.

- ¿Aquella chica que está con Iruka ha entrenado a Naruto? –preguntó el Inuzuka mirando a su antiguo sensei y a la chica que le acompañaba- ¿Por qué no Kakashi? Después de todo es su sensei.

- Kakashi entrenaba a Sasuke y Keiko se ofreció para entrenar a Naruto –dijo Kurenai mirando en la dirección en la que se encontraba Keiko e Iruka- todo el cambio de Naruto se debe a ella, pero sigamos viendo el partido, está a punto de acabar.

* * *

Kakashi tenía la boca abierta pero nadie podía saberlo porque su máscara lo ocultaba. Estaba viendo al rubio luchar como un verdadero ninja, no solo había mantenido la calma durante todo el combate, sino que también había pensado en una estrategia para vencer a su rival, al parecer había aprendido varios jutsus durante aquel mes y lo que era más impresionante era que después del ataque del Hyuuga había vuelto a abrir todos sus puntos de chakra ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Todavía no sabía quién había entrenado a su alumno, pero fuera quien fuera había hecho un gran trabajo con él ¿Cómo había conseguido enseñarle tanto durante tan poco tiempo? ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento había realizado? En ese momento se dio cuenta que Asuma estaba a su lado, también sorprendido ante lo que estaba viendo.

- Naruto ha mejorado muchísimo –comentó Asuma con una sonrisa mirando la arena- es como si vieses a otra persona diferente.

- ¿Tú sabes quién le ha entrenado? –preguntó Kakashi mirando al moreno que sonreía devolviéndole la mirada-.

- Kurenai me comentó que Keiko se hizo cargo de Naruto durante este mes –comentó mientras el peligris se sorprendía ante esa nueva información-.

- ¿Keiko? ¿La capitana Anbu? –preguntó mientras el otro asentía- ¿Cómo ha conseguido Naruto que Keiko le entrene?

- No te confundas Kakashi –rió Asuma ante la ignorancia del Hatake- Naruto no le pidió que le entrenase, al parecer fue ella quien le ofreció ser su sensei durante aquel mes. Por lo que he oído de Kurenai, Naruto ha llevado un entrenamiento bastante intenso y creo que lo que está mostrando no es todo lo que ha aprendido este mes.

- Tendré que hablar con ella para enterarme de lo que ha hecho con mi alumno –y después de aquello, ambos hombres continuaron observando la pelea-.

* * *

Sasuke estaba furioso, no podía creer que ese dobe se hubiese hecho tan fuerte durante aquel mes. Aquello era imposible. Él había entrenado todos los días hasta el agotamiento solo para aprender el Chidori y lo había conseguido gracias a su sharingan ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiese aprendido dos jutsus, mejorado su taijutsu e incluso a desbloquear los puntos de chakra? ¿Quién le había entrenado? En ese momento vio como su sensei hablaba con Asuma y decidió escuchar su conversación por si había averiguado algo sobre el entrenamiento del rubio. Después de unos minutos dejó de escuchar. Al parecer había sido entrenado por una capitana Anbu y Asuma aseguraba que el rubio todavía no había demostrado todo su potencial, todo lo que había aprendido ¿Cómo era aquello posible? ¡Él había sido entrenado por el ninja copia Hatake Kakashi! ¡Él debía tener más poder que el rubio! Así que ¿Cómo era posible todo aquello? Debía ir a hablar con aquella mujer para que le entrenase, si era capaz de enseñarle tanto al rubio entonces él aprendería mucho más. Necesitaba ese poder para matar a su hermano y nadie se lo impediría.

* * *

Era hora de acabar con aquella batalla. Naruto retrocedió varios pasos y convocó otros cinco clones mientras el Hyuuga volvía a ponerse en posición de defensa. Mientras tres de sus clones atacaban a Neji con taijutsu, Naruto y su clon comenzaron a hacer señas al unísono.

- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! ¡Kage shuriken no jutsu! –gritaron mientras una bola de fuego y cien shurikens se dirigían hacia Neji-.

- ¡Kaiten! –exclamó volviendo a realizar de nuevo su defensa. Cuando acabó, Naruto notó que Neji estaba al límite por lo que se dispuso a realizar su último ataque antes de que se recuperara-.

- ¡Fuuton: Fuutopa! –exclamó mientras una gran ráfaga de aire se dirigía hacia él y le daba de lleno. Cuando el polvo del estadio se disipó, Neji se encontraba en el suelo sin poder moverse-.

Naruto se dirigió lentamente hacia el Hyuuga para comprobar que le había vencido y que no volvería a levantarse. Cuando llegó a su posición y vio que el chico estaba derrotado, decidió darle unos últimos consejos. Esperaba que pensara en ello y cambiase su forma de ver la vida.

- Aunque nos golpeen, hay que seguir pensando en una manera de ganar. La confianza en uno mismo es la forma de cambiar el destino y yo tuve que aprenderlo muy pronto. El destino no esta escrito en ningún sitio, eres tú con tus decisiones y actos el que marca el camino de tu vida. No dejes que tu sello decida cómo has de vivirla. Hasta hace poco, yo era un idiota y un inútil para todo el mundo pero me he esforzado para que la gente me vea como algo más. Se perfectamente lo que es que la gente te marque pero, al contrario que yo, tú eres un genio ¿Sabes cual fue la técnica que me hizo repetir tres veces el examen de graduación en la Academia? Fue la técnica de duplicación de cuerpo y ahora es mi técnica favorita y la que más uso en mis combates. Así que deja de lloriquear de una vez con ese rollo de que el destino no se puede cambiar, tú no eres como yo… nunca has sido un inútil. Cambia tu destino creyendo que puedes hacerlo, creyendo en ti mismo.

- ¡Ganador, Naruto Uzumaki! –gritó Hayate con una sonrisa mientras todo el estadio comenzaba a ovacionar al rubio y unos médicos se acercaban para recoger a Neji y revisar sus heridas. En ese momento Hayate se acercó a Neji para darle su opinión sobre el asunto- eh, incluso un pájaro enjaulado si está listo intentará abrir la jaula con su pico. No rindiéndose nunca… deseando volar libremente por el cielo.

Naruto sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la arena y reunirse con Kei-sensei e Iruka-sensei. Había podido demostrar a todos que él también podía ser un buen ninja y que no era un idiota e inútil como todo el mundo pensaba. Esperaba que Hinata le hubiese visto combatir a su primo y esperaba que su equipo también le hubiese visto. Quería ver la cara de Kakashi ahora que acababa de demostrarle que él también podía ser tan buen ninja como Sasuke-teme. Por el camino vio a Gaara que le miraba con intensidad por lo que le devolvió la mirada y siguió su camino, solo esperaba que hubiese pensado en su propuesta de amistad.

Cuando llegó al lugar en el que se encontraban sus senseis, Keiko le abrazó fuertemente mientras le felicitaba por la batalla. Cuando le soltó, Iruka le felicitó de igual modo mientras él se ruborizaba ligeramente, verdaderamente no esperaba aquella reacción por parte de Iruka-sensei y tenía la sensación de que había gente observándoles.

- ¡Has estado genial Naruto! –exclamó Keiko con una gran sonrisa- has dejado a todo el mundo sin palabras, sobretodo al desbloquear tus puntos chakras ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido eso?

- Recordé la explicación que me dio Kurenai-sensei sobre el pulso de chakra y pensé que valía la pena intentarlo –sonrió el rubio alegremente- aunque debo añadir que fue doloroso volverlos a abrir y que use bastante chakra.

- Bueno pero has sido capaz de hacerlo –felicitó Iruka con una sonrisa- ¡solo a ti se te ocurriría algo como eso y llevarlo a cabo con éxito!

- Esta noche nos vamos de cena para celebrarlo –exclamó la chica enseñándole al rubio las apuestas- te lo mereces.

- Gracias Kei-sensei –agradeció el rubio alegremente. En ese momento vio como Kurenai y su equipo (excepto Shino que estaba preparándose para la batalla) se acercaban a ellos- ¡Hola Kurenai-sensei!

- Hola Naruto –saludó Kurenai cuando llegó a su posición- ha sido una pelea muy buena, felicidades por vencer a Neji.

- Gracias Kurenai-sensei, no ha sido nada fácil.

- Puedo imaginarlo, me alegra que le hayas sacado otra utilidad al pulso de chakra –rió mientras Hinata sonreía tímidamente y Kiba escuchaba todo con confusión- nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que serviría para volver a abrir los puntos vitales, de todos modos únicamente tú podrías hacerlo.

- ¡Ha sido un combate fantástico Naruto! –exclamó el Inuzuka llamando la atención del rubio- ¡Le has dado una lección a ese arrogante!

- Gracias Kiba –asintió el rubio- pero no ha sido para tanto.

- ¿Bromeas? ¿Quién hubiese pensado que tú podías ser tan listo? –rió Kiba mientras Naruto giraba los ojos- sobretodo después de cómo me venciste.

- Lo… lo has hecho muy bien… Naruto-kun –susurró la ojiblanca lo suficientemente fuerte para que el rubio la escuchara-.

- Gracias Hinata –agradeció el rubio sinceramente- espero haber ayudado a tu primo.

- Neji-niisan… él acabará comprendiendo… estoy segura –sonrió ruborizada sin mirar a los ojos del rubio-.

Aún quedaban diez minutos para que comenzara el siguiente combate cuyos participantes serían Shino y Kankuro. Keiko, Iruka y Kurenai se disponían a buscar juntos varios asientos para poder ver el siguiente partido pero en ese momento aparecieron Asuma y Kakashi con sus alumnos. Naruto supo en ese instante que iba a enfrentarse a una larga conversación con muchas preguntas pero al mirar a su sensei, se dio cuenta que la conversación no iba a ser tan larga como creía. No parecía muy alegre de ver a Kakashi e Iruka tampoco lo parecía.

- Buena pelea Naruto –felicitó Asuma encendiéndose un cigarrillo- ha sido sorprendente.

- Qué problemático, yo pensaba que eras del tipo lameculos como yo –suspiró el Nara mientras el rubio reía ligeramente- pero parece ser que eres del tipo que da las patadas. Seguramente yo no podría vencerte ahora.

- Yo llegué a pensar que no eras tú –sonrió el Akimichi mientras comía una bolsa de papas- pareces más alto que hace un mes.

- ¡Y más guapo! –exclamó de repente la Yamanaka mientras Naruto reprimía un escalofrío ¿Había escuchado bien?- ¿Quién hubiera pensado que te sentaría tan bien un cambio de imagen? ¡Ahora que te veo incluso estás más caliente que Sasuke-kun!

- ¡Cállate Ino-cerda! –exclamó la pelirrosa furiosa y algo celosa-.

- Oh frentuda ¿Acaso ahora te gusta Naruto-kun? –rió la Yamanaka mientras la pelirrosa se enfurecía más-.

- Eh… yo… -Naruto no sabía que decir para que se callasen, realmente comenzaba a sentirse incómodo por lo que buscó la mirada de su sensei pidiéndole ayuda-.

- Realmente Naruto os agradece vuestras felicitaciones constructivas pero el siguiente partido está a punto de comenzar y todos querréis animar a vuestro compañero –dijo Keiko poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su alumno- iremos a buscar un sitio para sentarnos.

- Espera Keiko –llamó Kakashi mientras la chica dirigía su mirada hacia el Hatake- ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? Es sobre el entrenamiento de Naruto.

- El entrenamiento que ha llevado Naruto durante este mes no es de tu incumbencia Kakashi –dijo la chica mientras todos se sorprendían excepto el rubio, Iruka, Kurenai y Hinata. Después de todo, los cuatro sabían que Keiko no estaba contenta con el peligris- después de las finales el Hokage se reunirá con nosotros para hablar sobre ello, mientras tanto te diré que a partir de este momento el entrenamiento de Naruto corre por mi cuenta por lo que no debes preocuparte más. Yo soy la nueva sensei de Naruto.

- ¿Vas a seguir siendo mi sensei? –preguntó el rubio emocionado mientras la chica asentía con una sonrisa-.

- ¿¡Cómo! ¡No puedes quitarme a mi alumno! –exclamó Kakashi sorprendido y molesto-.

- Ya lo he hecho –aseguró la chica ahora sonriendo- Naruto se convirtió en mi alumno en el mismo instante que aceptó que fuera su sensei durante este mes y el Hokage me ha permitido seguir siéndolo cuando acabe el examen. No te preocupes, seguirá perteneciendo al Equipo 7 y seguirás siendo su sensei en las misiones pero su entrenamiento como ninja será mi responsabilidad y deberás pasarme un informe completo si quieres entrenarle. Yo decidiré si tu entrenamiento le conviene.

- Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para mantener esta conversación –cortó Iruka posicionándose al lado de Keiko mientras miraba a Kakashi- habrá que esperar hasta que acaben los exámenes así que recomiendo que vayamos a ver el siguiente combate.

- Tienes razón Iruka –suspiró la chica ya más tranquila- Gekko está a punto de anunciar el siguiente partido y no me apetece perdérmelo –y ambos chicos, junto con Naruto se dirigieron a sus asientos mientras todos los demás observaban como se marchaban. En ese momento, Kakashi no pudo quedarse callado y preguntó a la única persona que podía responderle en aquel momento-.

- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí, Kurenai? –preguntó el peligris confundido y enfadado- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que me he perdido?

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí Kakashi? –preguntó la ojiroja sorprendida- tú sabrás qué es lo que habrás hecho. Yo no tengo nada que ver en todo esto y como a dicho Keiko tendrás que esperar hasta que acaben los exámenes y te lo expliquen todo, aunque siendo un genio estoy seguro que sabrás descubrirlo por ti mismo. Hinata, Kiba –llamó a sus alumnos sin dejar de mirar al peligris- vamos a sentarnos, la batalla de Shino está a punto de comenzar.

- Hai Kurenai-sensei –exclamó el Inuzuka mientras la ojiblanca se limitaba a asentir en silencio y los tres se dirigían a sentarse con los otros tres chicos-.

- Kakashi –dijo Asuma poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del peligris, que aún seguía sorprendido y molesto por las reacciones que estaban teniendo todos. Lo peor era que nadie le explicaba a qué se debía todo aquello- no sé lo que habrás hecho pero tengo la sensación de que estás metido en un lío muy gordo.

- Bien, no es importante ahora –suspiró el peligris resignado- sigamos viendo los combates.

Y después de aquella extraña conversación, Kakashi y Asuma junto con sus equipos se dirigieron a sus asientos para presenciar el próximo combate. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que los exámenes iban a terminar más pronto de lo que pensaban y que aquella charla con el Hokage, se retrasaría más de lo que imaginaban.

* * *

Bueno, aquí os dejó el capítulo 6! ^^ Espero que les guste!

Después de terminar con este capítulo he descubierto que lo mío no es escribir batallas pero bueno, lo he intentado así que siento si no les gusta mucho como he intentado relatarlas… espero poder mejorar con el tiempo ^^

Realmente no hay mucho que contar… este capítulo únicamente se centra en la batalla de Naruto contra Neji y de lo que van pensando la gente cercana a ellos mientras se desarrolla la pelea.

También he comenzado a pinchar un poco a Kakashi y Sasuke, inclusive a Sakura pero esto es solo el principio de una gran lección muahahaha.

Quiero aclarar que no les tengo manía ni nada a estos personajes (bueno a Sakura y Sasuke un poquillo…), me gusta el personaje de Kakashi como a mucha gente pero para este fic quiero darle una pequeña lección. ^^

La siguiente actualización será de mi otro fic **Dimensión Paralela**, que espero poder hacerlo para finales de esta semana o como muy tarde para el fin de semana.

Sin nada más comentar, agradeceros vuestros comentarios y me despido hasta la próxima actualización!

Un saludo, cuidaos y Kisses! ^^


End file.
